The Cat's Meow
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: A mystery unfolds when Magnus and Alec find themselves faced with something they never would have expected. Someone's made Chairman Meow human, and he's ready to enjoy life in the Homosapien lane. Malec and Jary and a special surprise thrown in later.
1. Picture Purrfect

-'Ello, 'ello, ladies and fangirls. Lovely to see you all again and I hope you enjoy this. I think it's silly Church is listed as a character and Chairman Meow is not, because he's the main character this go 'round. Mild warning for violence and abuse. Other warnings will be given as needed. Have fun and dig in!-

**The Cat's Meow**

1

**Picture Purrfect**

Chairman Meow purred contentedly in his patch of sunlight where he was sleeping, peaceful and happy with his feline life. He nuzzled his tiny head deeper into the couch, sighing.

The door burst open and he jumped awake, meowing lightly, looking around frantically. Magnus swung through the doorway, coughing and throwing his singed coat onto the chair. He plopped down onto the couch beside him, bloodied, dirty, covered in soot and grime. The cat sneezed, grimacing at the harsh smell of smoke radiating off of his master. He looked up at him, worried. The warlock smiled wearily and patted his head.

"I'm alright," he assured. "A hot shower and some tea and I'll be good as new." The cat nuzzled his face into his hand, giving what small comfort he could. He knew he was lying and that he was more hurt than he was telling. He wouldn't be bleeding so much if he wasn't. "You little pain in my ass," Magnus chuckled, still petting him. "You don't actually care, do you?" The cat ignored him, still nuzzling his hand. "You're lucky you're so cute…"

He sat there for a moment, breathing shakily, eyes closed.

The door opened again and the cat turned, sighing in relief when he saw Alec standing there.

"Magnus!" He rushed over to him, holding his face in his hands.

"I'm fine," he assured, patting Alec's hand. "Half of this blood isn't mine, dear. I'm okay." Alec wasn't listening. He was busily looking him over, checking wounds and the tears on his clothes.

"Jeeze, Magnus…" He sighed. "Come here." He gingerly helped him stand and hauled him to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet lid and started the shower before peeling his clothes off of him. Chairman Meow followed, making the giant leap from the couch to the floor.

"Don't even ask anymore," Magnus chuckled as Alec removed his pants. "Just have me whenever you want, eh?" Alec rolled his eyes. "What happened to the romance, baby?"

"You're beat to hell and _still_ you use sarcasm," he grumbled. Magnus's bloodied fingers touched his cheek. He looked up at him.

"I'm alright, Alexander," he said softly. Alec kissed him.

"You worry me to death, I hope you know that," he whispered.

"It's you that needs the worrying," Magnus said bluntly. "You're far more fragile and much more precious than I am."

"Well. You're the most precious thing to me," Alec said. He kissed him again, helping him stand and get into the shower.

"Come with me?" Magnus asked, eyes full of desire and need. Alec nodded. Magnus steadied himself on the shower wall, watching the younger boy undress with a small smile on his face. Alec flushed a deep red when he caught the warlock looking. Magnus giggled.

"Get in here," he grinned. Alec's blush deepened, but he obliged, stepping in the warm water and wrapping his arms around him. The warlock pulled the curtain shut and rested his cheek against Alec's chest, shutting his eyes. He was achy and weary and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Alec asked quietly, holding him close.

"It's not important," Magnus sighed. "But everything's fine. I got paid, a murdering son of a bitch is dead and now I'm here with you." Alec sighed, shaking his head.

"If you say so." He kissed him gently, combing his hair out of his face and holding him tight.

Chairman Meow turned from the doorway and trotted back to the couch, lying down once more, happy that everything was alright. Alec could take care of Magnus better than anyone.

He shut his large eyes, part of him wishing he could thank Alec with more than a meow.

* * *

_The boy was on his knees in the middle of the room, shaking, waiting. He kept his head bowed, flinching only slightly when the door opened. _

"_You prayed, boy?" _

"_Yes, sir."_

_The father sneered at his son, disgusted._

"_You don't deserve the mercy God gives," he growled. "You deserve every ounce of wrath he possesses."_

"_Yes, sir." _CRACK! _A harsh hand on an innocent cheek. Despite the anticipation of the blow, the teen cried out, flinching away. "Don't you run from the righteous hand!" Another harsh backhand._

"_I'm-m sorry, Father," he trembled, on the verge of tears. Another strike. "P-please!" _CRACK!

"_I don't think you've repented enough," the man said, voice harder than steel, and just as cold._

"_Yes, I have father, I've repented, please!" The boy begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I have begged God for forgiveness with all m-my heart. P-please, d-don't make me stay here anymore, please! I-I just w-want my clothes back, F-Father." He buried his face in his hands, sobbing._

"_You're pathetic," the man spat on him, making him whimper almost inaudibly, "but I will show you mercy."_

"_Th-thank you, Father," he choked, never once daring to look up. "I d-don't deserve mercy." His worn clothes were thrown at him, but he didn't move. _

"_You don't. But I will drive the Devil out of you. I will make those satanic thoughts leave your mind, or you'll die while I try."_

"_I-" _CRACK!

"_DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME, BOY!" He screamed._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He sobbed. "I won't do it again, Father, please." _CRACK! CRACK! BAM!

"_No you won't. Get dressed." The man left. _

_The boy curled into a ball, holding his bruised and beaten face, sobbing softly. _

_He prayed for warm and gentle arms to hold him. He wanted to please his father, and he prayed he could, and he prayed for forgiveness for his unholy thoughts and dreams. But what he wanted more than anything was for someone to say they loved him._

_

* * *

_

Chairman Meow curled at the foot of Magnus's bed, wondering if this would be night where he would have to leave him for awhile or not.

"You tired," Alec asked, kissing Magnus's shoulder and neck. Magnus rolled over, looking up at him. He smiled sleepily.

"I'm never too tired for you, darling." He hooked his arm around the younger man's waist, rolling them over. He hovered above him, skin barely touching.

"God, kiss me," Alec breathed, leaning up into his lips. Magnus kissed him back lazily, his hands trailing up and down his sides.

At Alec's first moan, the kitten's eyes snapped open. He sighed and stood, plopping off the bed, limbs moving sluggishly as he staggered into the living room.

He looked up at the couch and frowned. He'd slept there all day and desired something else, something different. A laundry basked filled with fresh, clean clothes caught his bright eyes. He went to it, using all of the might his little body could muster to get inside, scratching and clambering his way up. He sighed when he fell in, soft and warm in this giant bed of bright colors.

He nuzzled into a shirt, falling on his side, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

His eyes opened when sunlight hit them. He winced, frowning. He was terribly uncomfortable. The basket seemed to have shrunk profusely, leaving him squeezed inside of it. He looked down at himself, and gasped.

He wasn't looking at the body of a cat, but the body of a man. A very small man, but a man. He lifted his arm, ready to see a paw at the end of it, like usual. But he had hands, fingers, nails!

He touched his face. God, he had a face! He felt his nose and cheeks and lips, marveling. This had to be some kind of dream, or at least a joke. This couldn't be real. HE touched his head, feeling long pieces of hair fall through his new fingers.

"Holy cow," he breathed, then gasped. A voice! He had a voice! He looked down at himself again. He had skin and a chest and a stomach and legs and…oh.

His eyes grew and he blushed, _blushed_, and grabbed the first pair of pants he could find and yanked them on.

Magnus and Alec strolled out of the bedroom. Magnus grinned as Alec laughed and jerked away while he tickled him. "Isn't there some law that says Shadowhunters aren't allowed to be this cute?" He challenged.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," Alec giggled.

They froze when they saw him.

Magnus looked at the young man standing before him. His thick, platinum blonde hair fell around his face, almost white. His large, bright, blue eyes were startling in contrast to his sun-kissed skin, full of wonder and innocence, like a child.

He was small, very, very small. He couldn't have been taller than 5'3 and couldn't have weighed more than a hundred and fifteen pounds. He looked twenty, roughly. Not old enough to be out of college but not young enough to be in high school. His body was lean, clad only in a pair of his own skinny jeans that were entirely too long for him, and he was absolutely adorable, Magnus couldn't deny him that.

And at his stature he looked fragile, thin, statuesque innocence.

"Who the hell are you?" Magnus demanded. The young man stared at him, wide-eyed, almost fearful.

"Uh…um, uh," he stammered. "I'm, it…um…Magnus, it…it's me." Alec turned slowly, looking expectant and accusing. Magnus looked between them, laughing nervously.

"Alec, baby, if this happened it wasn't recent. I mean I'm not saying that it never happened, he's absolutely adorable, but-"

"Magnus, who the hell is this?" Alec demanded.

"No, Alec, it's not like that," the boy assured, bringing the attention back to him.

"Then who are you?" The warlock demanded.

"I'm, um…I'm your cat."

-Alright, chapter one. More questions than answers as usual, but tell me what you think!-


	2. Meow Mix

-Same **Abuse Warning** from the previous chapter! Enjoy!-

2

**Meow Mix**

_The boy went to school like normal, smiled, had friends, did well enough in class, played football so he had something to do after school, something to keep him away from his house for as long as possible. _

_Other than that, he went straight home after school. When football season was over there was nothing keeping him from that place, nothing delaying the mental tortures he would have to endure._

_He was walking out of the building, heading home, his features calm despite where he was heading. _

"_Hey!" He jumped, startled and turned. He smiled at his friend who was jogging toward him. "Hey, bunch of us are going to the movies tonight, you wanna go?" _

"_Hell yeah I wanna go," he said, "but you know I can't, Darren. My dad won't let me do anything." _

_Darren sighed. "You'd figure the guy'd let up after your report card." The boy shrugged. _

"_It's alright. Have fun for me, alright? And tell me how it was tomorrow." _

"_Alright," Darren sighed. "I'll see you later, man." _

"_See ya!" He smiled and watched his friend go. It faded to fear when he turned back in the direction of his home._

_He walked slowly to his house, clinging to his backpack with white fingers. _

Let today be a good day, _he begged. _Please, don't let him be too angry today…

_He went inside, setting his backpack down on the chair, his head bowed. He wouldn't lift it again until he was alone. _

"_That you, boy?" He shivered._

"_Y-yes, Father," he said softly. _

"_Get in here." _

_He walked slowly into the living room, hands behind his back, eyes on his feet. "Yes, sir?" _

"_Come here." He stepped closer to the recliner, keeping his shakes subsided with difficulty. He saw the bottle on the floor, it was almost empty. _

Oh God…

_The man stood and he flinched, bracing himself for the blow he knew was coming. He shut his eyes, still trying with all his might not to shake. _

"_Did you have sinful thoughts, boy?" He growled._

"_N-no sir- AH!" He doubled over, holding his now throbbing stomach. _

"_LIAR!" He stayed huddled over, knowing he would only be hit again if he stood up. _

"_I-I'm not lying, F-Father, please!" _

"_THEN WHY ARE YOU STAMMERING, BOY?" _

"_I-I'm scared," he breathed. _

"_Scared? YOU'RE _SCARED_?" He roughly grabbed his arm, dragging him into the kitchen. "I'll give you somethin' to be scared about…" He twisted his wrist, holding forearm over a burner on the stove. _

"_Father, please!" The man looked at him with his cold eyes. _

"_Tell me the truth." _

"_I am!" He trembled, fearful tears in his eyes. The Father stared at his son's arm, his free hand on the dial of the burner._

"_Jude 1:7 'they gave themselves up to sexual immorality and perversion. They serve as an example of those who suffer the punishment of eternal fire.'" _

"_No, no father, I'm not lying! Please, Father, I'm not lying, PLEASE! No, no!" The burner sparked to life, flames rising underneath. _

"_AAAAHHHHH!" _

_

* * *

_

Magnus stared at the man for a moment, unsure if he should believe him. He looked around, looking for the small feline, thinking he would show at any moment to prove this man was out of his mind.

"Magnus, I'm serious!" His voice was quiet, despite that he was yelling. It was soft, gentle.

_Crazy or not,_ Magnus thought, _I'd do him._ He shook his head, putting his hand on Alec's shoulder to assure himself.

"Stop looking at me like that," the young man scowled. "I'm not one of your many scores, alright? I'm Chairman Meow. Ya know, the little pain in your ass? It's lucky I'm so adorable? Any of this ringing a bell?" Magnus continued to stare, eyes wide.

"Oh my God," he breathed. Alec was paler than usual, his eyes the size of saucers. "How did this happen? Did you get into something you weren't supposed to?" Magnus demanded, his tone scolding.

"Magnus," Alec sighed, touching his arm. "Don't assume, let him talk."

"I swear, if you were tipping over my herb jars again…"

"Look, _Dad_," he mocked. "You two were doing it last night, I didn't wanna be in the same room. That's always really awkward. So I came in here, fell asleep in the laundry basket and woke up like this."

Magnus just looked at him, still unable to believe what was happening. "You're…I'm…This is…I need a drink."

He went over to the bar, pouring a tall glass of whiskey. Alec sat on the couch, taking a moment to collect himself, looking between his hands and the former cat.

Chairman Meow stood nervously, holding his bicep, chewing his lip, worried.

"Ahh," Magnus sighed. "Alright. So, you're Chairman Meow, the cat I've had since 1964 that never got any bigger and obviously never aged," he gestured to him. "Right?" He nodded. "Right. Now, the big question is, how the hell did you get like this?" He sat down next to Alec, another glass pouring itself and following him as he went.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said in his small voice. "This is really cool, though," he grinned, looking down at his hands and wiggling his fingers. Alec smiled a little.

"Well it's temporary," Magnus warned. "As soon as I find out how to turn you back, you'll be drinking from a saucer once more, got it?" He downed the rest of the glass, resting his face in his hand. "I always thought 'God if this cat could talk'…"

"I could ruin your life," he smiled. Alec chuckled. "Don't worry, Magnus, I'll only tell Alec the embarrassing and naughty things you've done," he winked. The warlock groaned and put his face in his knees. Alec patted his back.

"It's alright, Mag, I'll still love you."

"Will you sit down?" Magnus barked, voice muffled, "you're making me nervous!" The cat sat down in the chair opposite him. "Alright, now where did you go yesterday?"

"I was here all day," he shrugged. "I mean, I went out to pee once, but other than that I was waiting for you."

"Why?" He frowned. He chewed his lip, looking at his hands.

"I…I was worried about you," he mumbled.

"Aw," Alec smiled. Magnus shook his head.

"Don't 'aw' him! This thing has done whatever he can to make my life miserable," he pouted. Chairman Meow shrugged.

"Cats need attention too."

"Magnus," Alec said, tone scolding. "Do you neglect him?" The warlock glared at what used to be his pet, who smiled back.

"God, you little shit," he growled.

"Well, if I'm gonna be human for awhile, I wanna have some fun," he grinned.

"Like what?" Alec asked.

"Like going to a party, or a bar, seeing a movie, going dancing, I don't care." His eyes were bright with excitement. "But I'm not staying cooped up when I can go inside places without getting things thrown at me."

"That's a terrible idea," Magnus spat. "You could get hurt."

"You go out all the time," he frowned, wilted. "There's just some things I wanna see." Alec looked at him, gaze imploring.

"C'mon, Mag, can't he have some fun?" He asked sweetly, batting his eyes. The former feline smiled, hope in his eyes again, glad to have someone on his side.

One look in Alec's baby-blues and Magnus groaned, caving almost instantly. "You cheated," he sighed. Alec smiled and kissed him. "Fine, you want fun? I'll show you fun. I'll show you so much fun you'll be _begging_ me to turn you back."

"What're we gonna call him?" Alec asked. "Calling him Chairman Meow's not only weird but it might get us shot."

"I have a name," he offered. "I mean, I've had this one for almost fifty years now, but I had one when I was born." Magnus frowned.

"What is it?"

"Logan. My name is Logan."


	3. Everybody Wants to be a Cat

3

**Everybody Wants to be a Cat**

"Logan?" Magnus blanched. "Really?" He nodded. "Well, that's just too cute." He shrugged.

"Just my name." he blushed. Alec smiled warmly.

"Well," Magnus sighed, clapping his hands together. "Despite my having a few drinks before ten-"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Chairman Meow mumbled. Magnus scowled.

"Yes, thank you, _Logan_," he frowned. "Alright, I refuse to call you that. It sounds too weird. I'll stick to Meow."

"Yeah, that's not gonna sound weird," Alec scoffed.

"What?" Magnus shrugged. "It's Brooklyn! A lot of people have weird nicknames like that."

"But calling him Chairman Meow-"

"…Will still get us shot at, yes. He's had the name I gave him for almost fifty years now and I'm not about to call him something different."

"I would expect you to," Logan said quietly.

"Right, anyway, as I was saying, I'm hungry," the warlock said, standing. I say we go out for breakfast and then go shopping for you. Seeing as you and your itty bitty self won't be able to fit into our clothes comfortably you'll be needing your own."

Logan's eyes lit up, a dimpled smile filling his cheeks. Alec smiled and shook his head. "He can't get any cuter," he said, looking at Magnus.

"Oh, just wait. I'll bet that sweet little grin of his will lose its luster before this thing is over," he sighed. "Alright, Meow, let's find something for you to wear."

Logan was pulling a dark gray sweater over his head when the door buzzed. He jumped as per usual, making Magnus laugh.

"Down, kitty," he chuckled. He left the room, going downstairs. Logan fought the urge to follow him and see who it was. He rolled up the sleeves four times before he found his fingers and still felt like he was swimming.

"I still don't know why Magnus won't shrink them," Alec sighed.

"They don't fit right when you change 'em back," he said softly.

"Alec!" Magnus called, stepping back inside, "your family and Clary here." Jace, Clary and Isabelle followed him in.

"Oh my God," Isabelle gasped, her eyes resting on Chairman Meow. "He is _so_ cute, where did you get him?"

"Aw," Clary cooed.

"Alright, alright," Magnus huffed, "this isn't a zoo. This is, er, was my cat. This is Chairman Meow, otherwise known as Logan. And, well, you know all of them."

He nodded. Isabelle went to him, a flirtatious smile playing on her lips. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"God, she just needs a pulse, doesn't she?" He growled.

"Not even," Jace snorted. "She does vampires, remember?" Clary smacked his arm. "What?" She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"So, uh," Isabelle smirked, looking down at him. "Since you're human now you probably need someone to show you around this crazy city, eh?"

He looked at her for a beat. "Ya know, there's a lot I want to do," he grinned. "Starting with this."

He stalked over to Jace, who frowned and stared at him as he approached. In one swift movement, the smaller man grabbed his butt.

"WHOA!" Jace exclaimed, jumping away and hiding behind Clary. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Calm down, it was one feel." Logan shrugged. Isabelle's mouth hung open, absolutely mortified. Magnus and Clary were laughing hysterically.

"What did I tell you?" The warlock said, gesturing to Logan, who was looking at his fingers and wiggling his toes. "He's a conniving little shit!" The cat shrugged. Alec laughed, shaking his head.

"That is the first time a guy has overlooked me for my brother," Izzy said, still in disbelief. Jace shuddered.

"Well, that answers that question," Alec chuckled.

"Sorry," Logan said, chewing his lip. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"You turned your cat gay," Jace said, shaking his head.

"Before this gets any worse, why are you here?" Magnus asked. The three Shadowhunters exchanged glances.

"Um, what did you do last night?" Isabelle asked. Magnus smirked.

"Your brother." Jace and Izzy grimaced, Clary blushed and clapped her hand over her mouth and Alec turned bright red. Logan barked a laugh. "I was in Long Island taking care of something."

"Did…did you happen to kill someone while you were there?" Clary asked. Magnus stared at her, expression blank.

"Why?" He asked. Chairman Meow looked between all of them, frowning. Magnus's gaze stayed locked with hers, unrelenting.

"Because, there's a gang of warlock's that went to the Clave saying you killed one of their friends in cold blood," Jace said, taking the attention off of Clary.

"That's a lie," Magnus said, stony faced.

"Can you prove that?" Isabelle asked. Magnus rolled his eyes and lifted his hand, taking a piece of paper out of thin air. He tossed it to Isabelle, who snatched it out of the air with ease.

"'I hereby state for all to recognize that this man has committed crimes against both Mundanes and Downworlders. It is decided by several witnesses –myself included- that this man will die under this paid contract by the previously approved by the Clave High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane," the warlock recited, sounding bored. He held his hand out toward a cabinet to his right, which popped open immediately. A small vial escaped from it and flew into his palm. He held it out to Jace.

"Give that to your mother, she'll know what to do with it. I didn't kill that warlock for no reason, trust me. If you had seen the things that son of a bitch had done you'd have killed him too. I'll face the Inquisitor's sword if I have to, hell, throw me at the Silent Brothers, but I was justified in my decision to kill that man. He was a sadistic bastard and now that he's gone a community can sleep easier." He looked around at them. "Any questions?"

"I told you so," Clary mumbled. Jace frowned.

"Hey, I-"

"…Am prejudice and assume that I would do something like that strictly because my blood gives me all the probability to do so, just like Maryse and Robert had assumed as well," Magnus smirked. Jace glared at him, only making his smile bigger.

"I questioned you," Izzy shrugged.

"It's fine. Take those to Maryse before I have Nephilim coming to arrest me. Now," he stood, snapping his fingers, making coats appear on Alec, Logan and himself. "We have somewhere to be."

The gray pea-coat was much too big for the smaller man. The hem fell to the back of his knees whereas it would have been to the waist on someone of normal height. The plaid scarf fell to his knees as well and he had to push the white knitted hat above his eyes just so he could see.

"I don't like being this small," he grumbled. "Why am I so bundled up?"

"Because you're a lot smaller than Alec and I are and it's very cold out," Magnus said pointedly, tugging on red leather gloves.

Clary smiled. "Gay or not, he's still super cute." Logan blushed and shook his head.

"Alright, we're going to breakfast, then we're finding him clothes," Magnus said, linking his fingers in Alec's.

"Can we-?" Clary and Isabelle began in unison.

"Absolutely not!" Magnus said firmly. "My cat, my money, I pick what he's wearing, got it?"

"If you see something you like just tell me," Alec whispered, winking. Logan smiled and nodded.

"If Maryse or Robert has any questions let me know," Magnus said, ushering them out, Alec and Logan in tow. Jace, Clary and Izzy hailed a cab while Magnus walked. "It's only a few blocks. Tell me if you get too cold," he said.

Logan wasn't paying attention. He was looking up at the snowflakes gently floating to the ground, catching a few on his nose. He smiled, feeling, at last, human.

* * *

Cold…dark…I don't want to be here…someone let me out, please…

_The boy shivered in this dark, damp hole, naked and blind, listening to whatever was crawling around in the crawl-space with him. His stomach churned and rumbled with hunger, throat begging for water and using fire to get attention._

_He prayed…and prayed…and prayed…He didn't know what else he could do. How many times could you beg God for forgiveness with every fiber in your being?_

_If only he hadn't had that dream. The dream where that nameless boy that made him feel better just for a minute kissed him. Just one kiss. He'd never been kissed, or hugged…or loved. And in those few seconds, he was loved._

NO!_ He screamed at himself. _NO! You will burn for those thoughts, those _sins_! You're an abomination before God Almighty…disgusting, filthy demon! …Oh, God, please, help me!

_He'd been here for days. No food, no water, no warmth, no light…nothing. Just his own mind condemning his own soul. He'd stayed huddled in this corner, crying…so cold, so guilt-ridden. _

_The panel across the porch he'd been tossed under opened, letting in morning light. He squinted against it, begging that he would be let out of here this time. A pile of clothes were tossed inside._

"_Get dressed, boy, you got school." He waited for the footsteps to die away before diving for the small bundle, hastily pulling them on, his shame diluting just a little. A tear dripped onto his glasses as he put them on. He blinked, finally able to see again. He crawled out into the backyard and ran inside._

_He darted into the bathroom, checking his appearance for irregularities that he would have to right._

_He was pallid and gaunt, dark circles like violent bruises under his dark eyes. He wiped the dirt from his cheek sand shook the dust from his hair. He put on deodorant and sprayed cologne to mask the earthy smell that enveloped him. He pulled on his jacket to hide the bruises on his arms and snatched up his backpack from the hallway._

_He headed for the door, stomach aching at the thoughts of the food in the kitchen he was walking through. He stopped abruptly when his father barred his way._

"_Has you lesson been learned, boy?" _

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Have the sinful thoughts been cast from your mind?"_

"_Yes, sir. M-may I eat t-today, sir?" He whispered._

"_You keep Fasting until tonight, understand?" His heart sank, stomach rumbling painfully._

"_Yes, sir." _

"_And I will check to see if you ate," he warned, moving out of his way. _

"_Yes sir." _

_He ran out the door, jogging up to Darren, who was waiting at the corner. _

"_Way to get the lead out," he chuckled._

"_Sorry," the boy smiled. "Haven't slept much this weekend. Studied like crazy." _

"_No wonder. You look like shit," Darren said, smiling. "And you don't need to study. The curve's set on you anyway. It'd help a lot of people if you bombed a test or two." _

_The boy smiled and shook his head. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly, making silence lapse between them before they broke into fits of laughter._

"_Hungry?" Darren asked, cocking a brow. _

"_Hell no," the boy lied, frowning. "No, no. I think I caught that stomach bug goin' around." _

"_Man, you got the short end of every stick, huh?"_

"_Seems like." _

_They laughed, but Darren saw the purple bruise peeking from under the collar of his T-shirt. He knew better, but he couldn't say a word, not if his best friend wanted it to be a secret._

"_I think someone owes you a bone," he chortled. The boy looked up briefly, half-smiling, doubful. _

"_Maybe."_


	4. Stray Cat Strut

4

**Stray Cat Strut**

Logan frowned, staring down at the "skinny" jeans that were at least two sizes too big and they were the smallest the store carried. He sighed, cursing his tiny frame once again.

"It's fine," Magnus assured, waving his hand. The pant legs shrunk to fit him. "See? Just right." Logan smiled at him, pushing his hat up

"Thanks!" He beamed. The warlock shook his head.

"Don't mention it. Now that everything fits we can go pay," he sighed, picking up the pile of clothes and heading for the register. Meow followed closely behind him, looking around the store with the same intrigue he had when they'd come in.

He huffed when the hat slid over his eyes again. "I still think I need a different hat," he grumbled.

"No you don't," he chuckled, smiling lightly. "Trust me, you're adorable." He looked down at him curiously. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "How old are you?"

Logan smiled. "Twelve-hundred and something." Magnus blanched, freezing for a moment.

"And you've been a cat for this long?" He nodded. "Well…do you know why you've lived this long?"

"Not a clue," he shrugged. Magnus nodded.

"Enlightening."

They paid for the bags of clothes and went to find Alec, who was in the music store next door, staring curiously at a CD in his hand.

"Magnus," he said as they approached, "who's Molly and what did she do to get flogged this many times?" He held up the other albums, obviously confused.

Magnus and Logan looked at each other and burst into laughter, drawing attention from the other customers.

"What?" Alec demanded, confused. "What? What'd I do?"

"Nothing, darling, nothing. Flogging Molly is the name of the band. No one's being flogged, I promise," Magnus chortled.

"Why would anyone name their band that?" He exclaimed.

"Mundanes are sadists, love. Now let's go to Bath and Body Works; I'm out of bubble bath."

Alec groaned. "I hate that place…"

Logan was excited to go anywhere, he didn't care. But compared to what was to come, he had no idea what that word meant.

* * *

"_You really need to get a phone, dude," Darren said. "You disappear all summer."_

"_Yeah, I know. My Dad's weird like that," he said plainly. Darren stared at him for a beat, closing his phone and putting it away, finishing the text message. _

_Is…what's your dad like?" He asked, treading lightly._

"_Dude, you've known me since I was ten. You know my Dad. He's a cop, he's-" _

"_I know all that, but what's he like withyou?"_

_There was a split second where the boy wondered if he should blurt to Darren what happened when he went home every night. A thousand awful memories of abuse, pain, neglect and tears flashed through his mind. Darren didn't need to know that. He didn't want to burden his friend like that._

"_It's fine," he said, smiling at him skeptically. "I mean, how are dads supposed to be?"_

_Darren forced a smile. "Right. Sorry, don't know what brought that up."_

_The boy stared at his house, dread creeping through him. School was over. That meant three months of constant Hell. There would be no boundaries to hold his father back. He could do whatever he wanted to him as long as the injuries weren't permanent. _

_He was the only child in the world_

Besides Harry Potter_, he chuckled to himself._

_that didn't want summer vacation to come. He'd rather be in school, away… He'd smiled and celebrated with his friends, counting down the seconds along with them. He was all smiles on the outside, shaking and scared to death inside._

"_Don't be a stranger this summer," Darren smiled, clapping him on the back. _

"_I won't." He flashed him that famous artificial smile and jogged up to his house. Darren stared after him. _

I won't leave you alone_, he swore._ I won't let him hurt you every day.

* * *

"So…where are we?" Logan asked, eyes bright.

"Yeah," Alec asked, looking at Magnus suspiciously.

"A party," the warlock grinned.

"A party?" Logan beamed.

"What?" Alec blanched, paling.

"That's right," he said, pushing Alec's hair out of his face. "If Meow wants some fun then I'll give it to him."

"This looks like a rave," Alec mumbled.

"It is," Magnus grinned. Alec glared at him. "Hey, he wanted fun, what better fun than one of these?"

"You're an ass."

"C'mon, let's go!" Logan grinned, eager. Magnus smirked.

"If you say so."

They stepped inside.

Logan had never seen so many lights. Lights, bodies, music and sweat. It was everywhere. His wide eyes tried to take everything in at once, looking around wildly, smiling.

"Dance!" Magnus yelled, hands on Alec's hips, making him dance.

"What?" He called back.

"DANCE!"

Oh…he didn't know how to do that…but he could try. He'd seen enough humans do it, maybe he could try. Magnus laughed when he saw him, surprised.

"He's a natural!"

"That's great! Can we go now?" Alec yelled, blushing.

"Sorry, can't hear you! The music's too loud!" He grinned slyly, pulling Alec's body flush with his own. "Dance with me, baby."

Over the course of an hour, Logan was separated from them, lost in his own world. He'd been danced with a couple times, until the guys realized he was a boy. He sighed as yet another cute guy walked off, wilted.

"Hey cute stuff," he turned at the sound of the woman's voice. She held a bowl out to him. "Want some candy, little one?" He stood on his tip-toes to see inside it. He wasn't sure why people open a bunch of packets of Smarties but he didn't bother to ask. He grabbed a few and popped them in his mouth.

"Have fun," the girl grinned and walked away. He shrugged and went back to dancing.

"Hey, kid," a man's voice this time. He turned. He offered him another bowl. He peeked inside. A bunch of different colored hard candies peeked back at him. He took one, only one. He already felt a little sick from the other candy. He put it in his mouth and sucked on it.

He kept dancing for awhile, but then the nausea got worse. He was really, really dizzy. His body felt weird too. He could feel _everything_ around him. The air, his clothes, his hair, the sweat dripping down his face. He was confused and a little scared. His vision was blurring, making it impossible to look around and find Magnus.

Then everything else started to change. The lights melted together, turning to fire devouring the whole room. He screamed, a dry sound that went unheard. The music turned to earsplitting roars. He looked toward the band, or what used to be the band. A dragon had come through the roof, blowing fire all over the dancers. He ducked when the stream came toward him, scared out of his mind.

He felt the heat around him intensify as the monster set the place ablaze. The dancing figures around him didn't seem to notice. They were burning, smoldering, their flesh falling front their bones with wet _thud_. He backed away to the nearest wall, watching the mutilated figures keep dancing.

"No, NO!" He shrieked, covering his face and falling to the ground, shaking, on the verge of tears. "MAGNUS!"

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" He looked up. Through the fire he saw a face, an attractive one. Short brown hair, big green eyes behind large glasses, squared jaw and a gentle smile. He gasped, partly from how pretty this man was, partly from the dizziness. Two large hands were on his shoulders, holding him steady. "What'd you take, buddy?"

"I-it was candy, th-they said it w-was candy…" He stammered.

"Alright, alright, shh…" He soothed holding his chin with the gentlest touch he'd ever felt. "It's okay. Don't be scared, no one's going to hurt you. Are you here with someone?" He asked softly.

"Gl-glitter," was all the naïve boy's mouth could manage to say. The stranger nodded and helped him stand.

"Okay, I know who you're looking for," he assured. Meow looked behind him and whimpered a little, looking up at the monster before him. He dove into the stranger's chest hiding. "Oh!" He exclaimed. It took him a moment to hug him back, smiling sadly.

_Poor kid's doesn't know what the hell's going on_.

"It's not real, it's not real, okay? Come with me."

He guided him through the vast crowd, keeping him directly in front of him at all times.

Magnus and Alec were tangled together, hips rolling into each other, lips locked. They were drenched in sweat and Magnus's glitter

"Hey, uh," he called. The two turned, irritated that they'd been interrupted. "Is he with you?" He pointed to Logan, who was –once again- buried in his chest.

"Depends!" Magnus said over the music. "What'd he do?"

"I think he took something. He didn't know what it was, he thought it was candy."

"Damn it," Magnus groaned. "I knew we forgot something."

"Um, can I see some I.D. or something, I don't want to leave him with someone that could hurt him." He asked. Alec smiled a little and elbowed Magnus.

"Go on," he urged. Magnus rolled his eyes and dug his wallet out, handing it to him. The stranger looked at it steadily before handing back to him. He eased Logan's face up.

"Hey, do you know him?" He looked at him sluggishly, then at Magnus. He nodded.

"He's my little brother," Magnus explained. "My very sheltered little brother. That's a pain in my ass."

"It's not his fault," Alec said

"I'll go find out what he took," Magnus growled, stalking off. Alec smiled at the stranger.

"Thank you, uh..?"

"Brent."

"Brent, right. Thank you, but I can get him from here," Alec said, holding his arm out. Brent nodded and pulled Meow from his chest, sending him to Alec.

"Be careful," he said, patting his back. Logan nodded slowly, then closed his eyes, swaying slightly, leaning into Alec's sleeve.

"I don't like leprechauns…" He mumbled. Alec looked at the redhead in front of him. The two sober men laughed.

"I'll see ya," Brent said, still chuckling as he walked away.

Magnus came back, irritated. "Well, I'm out two-hundred dollars because this genius took two ecstasy and a hard candy coated in LSD."

"We didn't tell him what drugs were," Alec said pointedly. "How was he supposed to know?"

"You'd figure in the centuries he's been alive he'd figure it out," he grumbled.

"Well, yell at him about it later, right now he needs to get home," Alec said, stroking the boy's hair. "He has to be pretty freaked out."

"Eh, it's good for him," Magnus said, walking toward the exit with them.

"It's not good for him, he didn't know any better," Alec frowned. Logan moaned softly, staggering a little.

"Mnn, everything tastes purple…" He whined. Magnus chuckled.

"Such sweet karma," he sighed. Alec pursed his lips, agitated.

"Shh," he soothed, still glaring at the warlock. Magnus took a quick look around, making sure there was no one around before he snapped his fingers, sending them back to his apartment.

Chairman Meow gasped, thrown at the sudden change of scenery. "Wh-why, why did you d-do that?" He trembled. "It's cold…" He hid his face in his hands, whimpering softly.

Magnus went to him, lifting him up into his arms. He nodded the corner, making twin bed appear out of nowhere in the corner.

He lied him down on the soft blankets.

"No, no, no!" Meow cried, batting away at unseen assailants.

"Shh, shh, sleep," Magnus soothed, pressing a hand to his forehead. He calmed, closing his eyes. Magnus took off his shoes and his jeans tucking him under the covers. "He'll be fine," he assured, looking up at Alec, who nodded, chewing his lip.

Magnus gently rubbed Meow's forehead. Alec smiled a little, watching him. Despite what he said, he saw concern and compassion in his eyes. He cared.

The warlock stood, taking Alec's hand. "I'll check on him later, right now, let's go to bed."

Logan slept peacefully, dreaming of a face he barely knew.


	5. Some Milk

5

**Some Milk**

_He retched again, stomach on fire, twisting in horrible knots that simply boiled. _

_Hot tears stung his eyes; his throat blistered. _

"_Someone's gotta cleanse you, boy," his father growled, stepping away from the bathroom door. He'd poisoned him…his own father…_

_His stomach rolled again, sending acids and the rest of its contents past his lips._

_Such pain, such horrible pain. He was shaking, coughing. The torture carried on for hours. He spent the last of it dry-heaving and gagging, nothing left in his abused stomach to come up._

_He was leaning against the tub, clutching his aching ribs, breathing raggedly, covered in sweat and tears. He shut his eyes, trembling. He imagined gentle hands holding him, wrapping tightly around him, saying that it was alright, that everything would be okay, that he wasn't evil like his father told him._

"_Get in here, boy!" _

_A sob escaped form his ragged throat._

"Shh, hush, hush…"_ The imaginary voice soothed._

_He stood on shaking legs and staggered down the hall. His father's fist buried itself in his shaggy brown hair, forcing his knees to bend, putting him lower than his father. "You come when I call you, boy," he snarled. He raised his fist, ready to strike him. _

_The doorbell rang._

_They both froze for a moment, and both in terror._

_It rang again._

"_Get the door."_

_He ran to it, hoping whoever was on the other side would be enough to douse his father's anger and give him some relief._

_His best friend smiled at him when he opened the door._

"_Darren?" He said, trying not to squint too much against the sunlight._

_Darren looked at his friend, his smile faltering only a little. He was very thin, covered in a sheen of sweat eyes red, skin tinged green. _

"_Hey," he smiled. "Haven't seen ya in awhile. Thought you'd wanna hang out. We could go to a movie or something. My mom misses you," he chuckled. "She keeps asking me to ask you over." _

_The boy's smile stayed, his eyes even lit up a little as he nodded. "Yeah. Let me check with-" He turned, looking up into his father's face. _

"_Hey Darren," he said, smiling pleasantly._

"_Hey, Mr. Johnson," Darren smiled. _

"_Can I stay over, Dad?" The boy asked, hiding the gut-wrenching fear that welled inside him. _

"_Sure. Be back some time tomorrow," he said. His voice was gentle, even caring, but his eyes were hard as nails and cold as stone._

_The boy smiled at Darren. "Be right back!" He ran inside. The second the boy's father turned around Darren glared at him, hate boiling in his stomach. He'd hurt his friend, just now, he knew it. _

_When he came back outside he put his smile back in place. "How 'bout some lunch?" _

_The boy grinned. "Yeah, I'm starved." _

_Darren tried not to wince. _By looking at you_, he thought. _I wouldn't doubt it.

* * *

That face, that glorious face and gentle touched lingered in his mind. He saw that face in his dreams. He almost instantly forgot it when he woke up. The details became muddled, but he remembered it was good.

But the second he opened his eyes he was slammed with the aftermath of yesterday. He was groggy, achy, his joints stiff. He felt as if he'd been hit by a bus.

"Oh…" he moaned, not daring to move.

"Good morning!" Magnus called, grinning. "And how are we feeling?"

"Gross," he grumbled. "Really, really, gross."

"Good," the warlock smiled, handing Alec a cup of coffee. "That's how you're supposed to feel."

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes.

"You took some ecstasy and some LSD," Alec said. "You were pretty freaked out."

"Yes, and Mr. Tall-pale-and-glasses brought you back to us," Magnus said, turning on the stove with a wave of his hand.

"Who?"

"This guy, Brent, found you and brought you over," Alec said.

"Was he cute?" Logan asked, throat scratchy.

"Very cute, very sweet," Magnus smiled.

"Great," Logan groaned, falling back on the bed. "First cute guy that'll give me the time of day and I'm high as a kite."

"Well thank god you look legal," Magnus chuckled. "Make a mental note that you're twenty-two, okay?"

"Okay," he grumbled.

"You should take a shower."

Logan was quiet for a moment, cheeks pink. "I, um, I don't know how to do that."

Magnus's brows were raised and they stayed that way for awhile before he finally spoke. "Alright," he sighed. "Alec, help him out, okay, darling?"

Alec blanched. "What?"

"Show him how to shower," he urged. "Unless you want to cook."

He frowned, rubbing his temples. "Okay. C'mon, Meow."

Logan stood, limbs creaking. "Fine, Magnus," he said haughtily. "I like Alec better anyway," He closed the bathroom door.

Magnus scowled at it, whisking eggs inhumanly fast. "I'm getting a dog," he grumbled, whisking faster. "a big dog that'll eat him in one damn bite…"

* * *

"…Then you dry off and get dressed. Got it?" Alec said, smiling assuredly.

Logan looked at the shower, then at Alec, then at the towel and pile of clean clothes in his hands, then back to Alec. "Are you gonna be okay? We can go over it again, if you want."

"No!" He said, shaking his head. "No, I'm okay. It was awkward enough the first time. I'll be okay."

"Okay, just yell if you need something," he said, leaving.

"I won't," he said, shuddering a little. He tugged off his clothes, feeling strange without them, and stepped into the shower. He stared at the water as it poured down. He didn't like water, or, at least he didn't think he did. As a cat he despised it. There'd been many a deep puddle that he'd almost drowned in…

He shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped into the stream.

He sighed, the tension leaving his body, fear fading to nothing. The water was warm and felt good on his new skin. He kept his eyes closed, relishing the feel of it in his hair. He took his time, marveling at how wonderful and relaxing this was.

He toweled off, fresh, clean and smelling like vanilla. He toweled off and put on his new clothes, shaking his hair out. He stepped back into the living room, but quickly turned around.

"EW!"

Magnus and Alec were wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. Magnus was holding the small of his back and his cheek, fingers tangled in his thick hair. It took them a moment to break apart when he shouted, and Alec only blushed deeper when they did.

"I didn't need to see that," Logan growled, rubbing his eyes. Magnus chuckled, giving Alec's butt a pinch before going back into the kitchen. Alec turned purple; Meow shuddered.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Apparently going to the Institute," Alec sighed, closing phone. "Mom needs to talk to you."

"Man," Magnus groaned. "I don't like talking to your mother. She's _so_ unpleasant."

"Never met her," Logan shrugged.

"Oh, you will. Then you'll see what I'm going to have to deal with for the rest of his life." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and eat."

* * *

Logan stared around the vast hall, eyes the size of saucers. Isabelle smiled.

"See anything you like?" She chuckled.

"Nah, Jace isn't here," he said, not looking at her. Church stared up at the small man as they passed, head cocked curiously, as if he knew him and was trying to place him.

Meow looked at him nervously, taking extra measures to walk further away from him, flinching as if to hiss.

"You have a problem with Church?" Clary asked.

"He picked on me," he pouted. "Just because he was bigger than me. Stupid old…"

"Aw, Church," Isabelle scolded, "don't be mean." The cat rolled his eyes and trotted away.

"Alright," Magnus sighed. "I have to go to the library and speak with Maryse."

"I'll go too," Alec said. "She's worse when one of her kids aren't there."

"What am I supposed to do?" Meow frowned. Clary and Isabelle looked out each other and grinned.

"We'll show you around," Clary said, taking his arm.

"Behave!" Magnus called as they took off with him down the hallway. He sighed, shaking his head.

"He'd better keep his mouth shut if they ask him anything embarrassing," he grumbled.

"Don't worry," Alec said, kissing his cheek. "Now let's go."

* * *

"I love this place," Meow said quietly, watching Jace pull his chin over the metal bar over and over again.

"It's definitely my favorite pastime," Clary chuckled. Isabelle smiled.

"I thought you'd like this," she said.

Logan's eyes followed Jace's muscles as they contracted, coated in sweat. His grin broadened, tongue venturing to his lips.

"Hey, paws off, I saw him first," Clary laughed. "Uh, no pun intended."

"Huh?" He said, stupefied. "Wow…"

"Anything else you'd like to see?" Isabelle asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good."

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Clary said, her eyes still trained on her boyfriend.

"I wanna get drunk," Meow chuckled. "I want to get stone cold drunk and hate myself for it in the morning."

Izzy and Clary laughed. "Well, we all have our goals," Isabelle grinned.

"And until then," he sighed, folding his arms behind his head, watching the man that moved like a cat than he did lift weights that were the equivalent of three of him. "I'll just suffer through the wait."

Jace paused, finally noticing the eyes on him. He turned. They waved.

"Aw, c'mon," he groaned.

"I'm showing you off, babe, don't stop!" Clary called across the training room. Jace shook his head and picked the weight up again.

"Showing me off…" he grumbled. "More like whoring me out."

Logan grinned.

_Life is good…_


	6. What's New, Pussycat?

-**Language warning!-**

6

**What's New, Pussycat?**

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Magnus sighed, sounding bored.

"As many as it takes," Maryse snapped.

"Mom," Alec warned.

"If this is some sort or trial, I want my lawyer," Magnus smirked. She glared at him, and he stared right back, unfazed.

"I'm just trying to straighten this mess out without having to get the entire Clave involved," she said darkly. "Now, when did you kill this warlock?"

Magnus sighed, rubbing his temples. "It was about four thirty. I got back to my place at five."

"Can anyone-?"

"I was there," Alec said, "I got there about ten minutes after he did."

"Look, Maryse, if anyone should be complaining it should be me," Magnus said pointedly. "I was the one they jumped in their outrage. I was only doing my job."

Maryse stared at him for a moment, then took out a pen.

"What was the name of the Downworlder that hired you?" She asked curtly. He folded his arms, lips pursed.

"I am not at liberty to divulge that information with you," he said firmly. The silence that followed was heavy and icy. Alec stifled a shiver, looking between the two.

"Why not?" She growled. His smirk stayed.

"Client-hit-man confidentiality," he said simply. Her eyes bore into him as if to burn him.

"Warlock, you-"

"Mom!"

"You have the contract," Magnus called over the both of them. "Paragraph six, clause B. If I tell you who he is, I die." She remained stony faced; her son's eyes grew.

"You die?" She said blandly. "Yes, I die. I burst into flames, my skin melts off, it's messy. I'm sure you don't want your son's captivatingly beautiful eyes to witness that," he said, gently running his fingers under Alec's chin. She continued to glare at him.

"I'll find out who it was," she said darkly. Now it was his turn to glare.

"Maryse, for one, I'm old. I wouldn't make such a stupid mistake to begin with. And for two, why in God's name would I do anything to jeopardize the relationship with your son? No. I'm not that stupid. Besides, risking prison in Alicante? I really don't want to have seraph blades tossed at me for fun."

"You're over exaggerating," she snapped.

"Am I?" he chuckled. "Maybe you should ask Clary's friend Simon just how much I'm 'over exaggerating'." Alec stayed silent, just staring at them.

"I'm going to keep looking into this."

"Why?" He snorted. "So you can find out I was completely right, again?"

"No. Because I have six warlocks that said this was an undeserved murder and one that says he was evil. You do the math." Magnus stood, angry.

"Well, I think I'm done listening to this," he said, smiling curtly. "I'll be going now." He took Alec's hand and turned to leave.

"I'll follow you out," she said, standing from the desk.

"I have to get my cat," Magnus said through gritted teeth. "I don't know where-"

"I do," Alec said, finally speaking. "C'mon."

* * *

Jace threw his last punch into the punching bag, watching the dust fly from his fingers. He grinned, wiping his face with a towel.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'm done."

Clary stood and went to him.

Meow cocked his head as he watched them kiss, lips pursed.

"Something wrong?" Izzy asked.

"I wonder what that's like," he said thoughtfully. "Kissing. I've seen it done a thousand times but…I've never known what it feels like to want to kiss someone." He chewed his lip when he stopped, embarrassed that he'd voiced such opinions.

She smiled gently, knowingly.

"I hope you get that chance before you turn back," she said, her hand on his shoulder. "It's a great thing. Try to make it with someone you care about though, okay?" He nodded, smiling.

"Okay."

The door burst open, making them jump. Magnus stalked over to him, dragging Alec behind him.

"C'mon, Meow," he growled. "We're leaving."

Logan looked up at him, then at the harsh, hawk-like woman creature behind him. He shrunk away out of instinct, large eyes wide in fear, remembering the things like that that had tried to eat him previously.

"Why is there a mundane in my house?" She spat. He couldn't answer. His mouth had gone dry and he was focusing on trying not to shake.

"He's not a mundane," Magnus snarled.

"Excuse me?" Logan jumped, swallowing hard. Magnus scowled at her, helping him stand.

"He's my cat," he snapped. "Therefore, not a mundane, therefore, leave him alone." He pushed him in front of him, still tugging Alec behind him. "Jace, Isabelle, Clary, until next time," he gave a small nod and left in a huff, shoving past Robert as he went.

The older man frowned, looking around at the others, eyes finally resting on his wife.

"Maryse," he sighed, shutting his eyes. "What did you do?"

* * *

_His sanctuary at Darren's was short-lived. He'd slept peacefully for the first time in weeks, knowing that he wouldn't be woken up violently and dragged to the basement, or outside to the crawlspace by his hair for something he didn't do._

_Darren did wake him once, eyes pained and filled with concern._

"_What? What's wrong?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes._

"_You were crying," Darren said, frowning._

"_Oh?" That's why his cheeks were wet. "I-I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream."_

"_Are you okay?" Darren asked. He nodded, shooting him that fake, reassuring smile._

"_Yeah, I'm alright," he said._

"_Okay," he said. He went back to his bed. The boy rolled over, facing away from him. He knew how to cry without making a sound. The images he'd seen haunted him, and even now he felt he couldn't escape his father. Tomorrow, he would have to go home. And tomorrow was far too soon._

_Darren watched him, tears in his own eyes as he watched his friend. He saw his shoulders shake lightly. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. He wanted to help him, he wanted to keep him away from that house more than anything. But if he didn't want to tell him, if he didn't want him to know then he wouldn't say anything. But, God, he wanted to._

It's okay_, he thought, _I'm gonna help you. I swear I will.

_But the boy didn't hear these thoughts, he didn't know Darren knew anything. And now, here he was, standing in the middle of the basement in nothing but his underwear, staring at his hands._

_After the nightmare he'd dreamt, a beautiful, wonderful dream…and his father knew._

_He had to tell him, he was forced to. If Father asked he had to answer. He was angry, he was so very angry. This was going to hurt…_

"_Put your hands against the wall." A demand._

"_Father, please!"_

"_NOW, BOY!" He quickly put his hands on the wall in front of him, shaking in anticipation. His bare back was exposed to him, trembling softly._

"_Tell me your dream."_

"_Father, please, I've repented with everything I have, please! Don't do this t-to me." _

_THWAK! _

"_AHN!" His back was torn open by he awful whip in his father's hand. _

"_Tell me, boy!"_

_He shut his eyes, breathing shakily. He didn't want to tell him. This dream, despite how sinful it was, gave him peace. It made him feel as if he weren't as awful as he thought. He felt warm and safe._

"_I-I was with a boy-" _

_THWAK! He yelped and continued speaking._

"_He, he held me-" _

_THWAK!_

"_GUH!" His arms started to tremble. "Uhn…" _

"_Did you violate each other with your demon mouths?" _

_A kiss. Soft, gentle, wonderful…_

"_Yes."_

_THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!_

_He screamed, blood trickling slowly down his back. There was a thin sheen of sweat working it's way over him, mingling with the open wounds, adding to his pain._

"_I'm-m sorry, F-Father, I'm so sorry…" He sobbed._

"_Keep going."_

_He closed his eyes, shaking violently. His strength was starting to leave him._

"_Then, then I woke up. H-he kissed me-" THWAK! "AHN! Ah…oh, an'-an' I woke up. Th-that's all, that's a-all…" He moaned, his knees threatening to fall out from under him. _

"_LIAR!" THWAK, THWAK, THWAK, THWAK, THWAK! He sobbed hard, completely relying on the wall to hold him up._

"_FATHER, PLEASE!" _

"_TELL THE TRUTH!" _

"_That's all! That-that's all, I sw-swear!" He cried. He wouldn't tell him that, not that. That part was his, he wouldn't let him-_

_THWAK! "Did he fuck you, boy?" The man roared. "Did you commit the most revolting of sins? Did you let the devil possess you?" _

Don't let him, don't let him take that, not that, that's yours! _He told himself._

"_No," he whimpered. "No, F-Father, that was all!" _

_THWAK! "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" _

No, no he can't take this…

"_I'M NOT LYING!" He shrieked. THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!_

"_DID HE FUCK YOU?" _

Don't!

"_YES!"_

_Gentle, warm, soft, peaceful, loving…beautiful. So beautiful. Part of him prayed and begged her for forgiveness, feeling disgusting and dirty. The other felt something he never had before. He felt comforted. This boy had never been hugged, or kissed or even touched with a gentle hand by someone that truly cared for him. And in those few and glorious moments of that dream, he was loved._

_The onslaught that met his pulsating back nearly broke it. He screamed and cried, feeling those good and comforting emotions recede from him like the blood that flowed from his back. _

_When he fell to his knees it didn't stop. He clung to the wall, sobbing violently. He deserved this punishment, he'd lied. He lied and had unholy thoughts. He screamed and cried, trembling all over, sweating._

_He was numb when it stopped, tired, pale and in agony. _

"_Get in your room." _

_He ran, staggering as he did, moving on adrenaline alone. _

_He collapsed on his bed, sobbing into his pillow. He couldn't move. He didn't care about the blood, he didn't have the strength to. He clutched his pillow as tightly as he could. He hated summer. If it weren't for this he wouldn't have been beaten so severely. There was no end in sight this time. School was over. He was trapped here…_

_His father had sent him to his room so he wouldn't kill him. He cried from innocent eyes, begging God for forgiveness, loathing himself. _

_Outside, rain poured in a violent torrent; angel's tears._


	7. Here Kitty, Kitty

7

**Here Kitty, Kitty**

"I need a drink," Magnus growled. "God, I hate that woman!"

"Calm down, Mag," Alec said gently.

"I don't like her either," Logan mumbled. "She scares me."

"Trust me, she scares everyone else too," Alec assured.

Magnus was fuming. Every car that passed suddenly went berserk, headlights and hazards flashing, windshield wipers flapping manically back and forth, alarms blaring.

The streetlights zapped and flickered as he walked underneath them, a few popping out and shattering. The same went for the electricity in the buildings they were passing. Power surge after power surge went through the buildings, blue sparks danced between his fingers.

Alec came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, slowing him down, chin resting between his neck and shoulder. "Shh," he soothed, kissing his neck. The glowing sign above them flickered slowly, the buildings staying lit. "Shh…" Magnus slowed his pace. The cars beside them were virtually unharmed as they passed. Alec kissed his neck again. "It's okay. Don't worry about her." Magnus stopped walking, bowing his head and momentarily rubbing his temples.

"I didn't do anything," he said softly. Alec kissed him, holding either side of his face.

"I know you didn't."

Logan chewed his lip, sighing a little, feeling something he really hadn't before. Loneliness.

"You alright, Meow?" Magnus asked, looking at him curiously. He nodded, swallowing his sadness.

"Yep," he smiled. "Can we go drink now?"

* * *

Logan looked down at the shot glass in front of him, staring intently at the amber liquid inside.

"Go on," Magnus urged, his own shot already gone. "Just drink it." He took a deep breath, nervous.

"Don't worry," Alec assured. "He wouldn't give you anything that would hurt you."

"In moderation," Magnus amended. Logan took another breath and knocked the shot back.

It seared his throat, but in a good way. The warmth spread through his mouth all the way into his stomach.

"Well?" Magnus asked.

"I can have more, right?" The warlock smiled.

"Absolutely," he chortled. "Keep him on my tab," he said, gaining the bartender's attention. The young woman nodded.

"Alec, come with me for a minute," he said, taking his hand. "There's some gentlemen over there I need to speak with." Alec frowned.

"Why do I need to go?" He blinked.

"Well, you're charming, you're sweet, you're persuasive…" Alec stared at him skeptically. Magnus sighed. "Alright, you're a Shadowhunter and you're scary, okay?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Magnus grinned. "Don't go anywhere, Meow."

"Okay," Logan said, barely paying attention. He barely noticed that the couple wasn't beside him. He continued drinking, slowly getting giggly, smiling stupidly without being able to stop.

"Can I have another one, please?" He grinned. The bartender smiled.

"You'd better slow down, sweetie," she advised, giving him another shot. "I'll have to cut you off if you don't." He nodded vigorously.

"Okie dokie," he said.

"Hey there," a voice beside him said. He turned.

A man sat next to him. Tall, muscular, tan. His jet black hair hung around his shoulders, black T-shirt clinging to his strong body. His icy blue eyes bore into him, smirk firmly planted on thin lips. He felt himself blush.

"Hi," he said softly. The man scooted to the stool beside him, still smirking. "You sure can put it away, can't you?"

"I, uh, don't drink much," he hiccupped. The man's smile grew.

"I'm Tyler," he said, smiling slyly.

"'M Logan."

"Well, Logan, can I buy you a drink?" He grinned.

"Sure."

* * *

"So, Logan, you from around here?" Tyler asked, handing him another drink.

"Yeah, I live here wif my big bruvver," he slurred. "Where 'r' you frum?"

"Albany."

"Never been," he shrugged.

"Hey, Logan?" Tyler grinned.

"Huh?" He said, swaying a little and trying not to giggle.

"How about we get out of here?"

The naïve boy nodded and stood, following him out without Magnus and Alec noticing.

* * *

_On his knees. He'd been there for hours…hours. He stared up at the make-shift altar, at the cross hanging over it in this basement, this Hell his father had made for him. The walls were soundproof, concrete and freezing. It was never warmer than sixty-two degrees. Even if someone did hear his screams, who would call the police on a police officer?_

_A pressure had built in his lower stomach and no matter how he tried not to think about it, or how hard he crossed his legs it continued. It built to the point where it hurt, bringing painful tears to his eyes. He couldn't move, he wasn't allowed to move. He had to pray, to beg, to plead for the good lord above to forgive him. _

_It would only take a minute, maybe forty-five seconds, but damn it, he couldn't move!_

God, don't piss your pants. What are you, five?

_He shut his eyes, swallowing hard._

I do not deserve your mercy, dear God,_ he prayed._ Please forgive me for my sins. Help me to rid myself of my evil ways and the demons within me.

_He bit his lip, in such pain, holding his will together._

_He heard the door open and bowed his head, still gnawing on his lip._

"_Have you rid yourself of your demons, boy?"_

"_Yes sir," he choked. CRACK! A fist to his face. He cried out, tears in his eyes. _

"_Good." He was tense all over, in awful pain._

"_F-Father m-may I-?" CRACK!_

"_Did I say you could speak?" He bellowed. He shook his head, eyes on the floor, eyes watering, lips shaking._

Hurts…

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he breathed. CRACK!_

"_Did you beg the Lord to forgive you?" He growled._

"_Y-yes sir. P-please, Father, m-m-may I-?" CRACK!_

"_Shut your heathen mouth!" He snarled. He shut his eyes, whimpering._

"_You deserve God's wrath, you Satan. Is that what you want? Do you _want_ God to punish you?"_

"_N-no, I don't w-want to b-be punished," he squeaked._

_CRACK!_

"_I'm sorry…" he sobbed. "Please, please, F-Father-" _

"_SHUT UP!" CRACK! He was crying, doing his best to stop. "You keep praying, boy." _

"_WAIT!" He screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. "F-Father, please, m-may I use the bathroom?" _

_God, did his body ache. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't keep doing this. The man stared at his sobbing son, expression unreadable. _

"_Is that what's wrong with you?" He asked. The boy nodded._

"_Please, please, I will come back here and pray, I swear. Please, just let me-" _

"_Go." _

_He ran, bolting for the stairs. The man tripped him, sneering as he fell._

"_You're pathetic." _

_The boy fell hard, striking his chin and his knees, air leaving his lungs. But he kept going. _

_He almost made it. He dove into the bathroom and slipped, landing hard on the tile. His bladder wouldn't hold any longer._

_The boy closed his eyes, crying as warmth spread through his jeans. He finally stood, shaking._

"_Get downstairs boy," Father said from the doorway, sickened._

"_B-but I-" The man lashed out, grabbing his hair, forcing him to his knees._

"_Get, down, stairs," he snarled. "You stay in your filth, got it?" He whimpered, nodding. The man let him go. _

_The boy ran back to the basement, sobbing, humiliated._

_Broken._

* * *

Logan had absolutely no idea what Tyler's statement entailed. Being as naïve as he was, he had no idea what that phrase meant.

He soon figured it out. Dizzy and staggering, he followed him outside.

Tyler tugged him to the alley beside the bar, pushing him against the wall, marveling at how small and easily maneuvered he was. Even if this kid changed his mind and didn't want this, he'd take it form him.

Logan looked up at him, confused. Before he could ask anything. Tyler attacked his lips.

His eyes went wide, face pale. He kissed someone, he kissed-

Tyler wasn't stopping. He was kissing his face and his neck, hands running all over him. He barely knew this boy and he was kissing him. He didn't want him to. He didn't…he didn't want this. Tyler's hands were working their way inside his shirt, touching his skin. He flinched away.

"Wait," he said, pushing him back with no avail. "Wait, wait, stop." He didn't listen. "Stop!"

He pinned the smaller boy, hard, making him whimper with tears in his eyes. "Shut up," he grunted, hands moving to his pants. Logan kicked and squirmed, crying out as much as he could.

"Stop it!" He begged. "L-leave me alone! Let go!" Tyler pushed harder. "Ow! Th-that hurts, please!"

"HEY!"

Tyler turned, only to receive a hard punch in the jaw. Logan jumped as his grip loosened on him. He slid back to the ground, his legs shaking as he stood again.

Tyler was in a heap on the ground, out cold.

"Are you alright?" He turned to the voice that saved him.

The same boy from the night before, Brent, was looking back at him. His round, green eyes looked at him intently through the glasses that took up half of his face. His hands, gentle with long, pale fingers cupped his shoulder and his cheek. His short brown hair stuck up in the front; Logan wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He was much bigger than he was, at least a foot taller, muscular with broad shoulders, skin almost paler than Alec's. Even in his drunken state he'd gotten himself into, his breath was taken at the sight of him.

The face quirked into a small smile, revealing a dimple high on his cheek. "Oh, I remember you," he said softly. "How come every time I see you you're in trouble?" Logan just stared at him, dizzy, heart still pounding. Suddenly his stomach lurched, sending bile to the back of his throat.

He broke away from Brent, retching onto the ground. He was embarrassed, making a spectacle of himself in front of him. His body tensed, stomach contracting and rolling painfully. He felt so awful for doing this in front of Brent, he felt disgusting.

But those same gentle hands rubbed his back, voice soothing him. "Shh, shh, it's okay, don't be scared. He won't hurt you again. Let it out, it's okay."

He stopped, finally, spitting out the taste. He turned back to Brent, tears in his eyes.

"Aw, hey, it's alright," He assured, patting his shoulder. "Are you drunk?"

"I was," Logan sniffed. "I mean, I was okay. I…I didn't know what he wanted. I didn't understand what…"

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to prove anything to me, okay? Are you here with your brother again?" He asked. He nodded. "Alright, I'll take you to him. What's your name, buddy?"

"L-Logan," he squeaked. Brent's reassuring smile stayed.

"Alright, Logan, come on," he tried to guide him back into the bar, but Logan's knees buckled under him, sending him into Brent's chest.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. "M-my legs, I-"

"It's okay," Brent nodded, catching him easily and holding him steady. "You're shaken up, that's okay. Is it alright if I pick you up?"

"Um, oh-okay," he said softly. Brent scooped him up, as gentle as he had been.

"Sorry about holding you like this," he said, giving Tyler a hard kick in the ribs as he stepped over him. "You're just so small." If Logan wasn't blushing before he certainly was now, looking down, chewing his lip. "Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing, did I?" He assured, looking apologetic. "It…it's cute."

Another deep blush. He looked up at Brent, who was also pink. "Sorry, I, I talk too much."

"It's okay," Logan whispered, chewing his lip slightly.

He set him down when they reached the entrance, keeping a hold on his arm to steady him. "Do you see your brother?" Brent asked. Logan looked around the crowded room for a moment, squinting.

"There," he pointed. He nodded.

"Okay. Can you walk now?" He asked softly.

"I think so," he muttered. Brent continued holding his arm, his other hand on his back as a guide.

"…Thank you, boys," the warlock was saying, shaking hands with the shady looking men around the table. Alec stood with him, looking uncomfortable. "It's been a pleasure." He turned, nearly running into them. He sighed. "Oh God, what now?"

"This jerk um, tried to take advantage of him," Brent said softly.

Magnus rolled his eyes, hands on his hips, head pointed toward the sky. "Why me? Why me? Can't I leave you alone for _five minutes_ without you getting into trouble?" He growled.

"Well, he'd been drinking," Brent said pointedly.

"And you left him alone," Alec said. Magnus sighed.

"Alright, alright. It's not totally his fault. Thank you, Brent, for once again rescuing my lost kitten." Alec fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"No problem," Brent smiled.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled, turning to him. "I didn't mean to get you involved in that. I'll try not to be so stupid."

"Aw, hey," he said gently. "It's okay. I'm glad I got to you before that creep did. And you're not stupid, you didn't know." He squeezed his shoulder. "Just take care of yourself, okay?" He nodded. "Here," Brent smiled, hoping to cheer him up a little. He dug a pen and a small piece of paper out of his pocket and jotted something down. "Call me when you sober up, okay?" He teased.

Logan's eyes lit up, smiling shyly as he took it. "Okay." One last smile before he walked away.

Magnus shook his head, still agitated. "Come on, the night's ended early. Let's go."

Magnus continued to scold and yell at him, despite Alec's protests. Magnus was only angry because Meow had scared him. He tried not to imagine what someone could have done to him. He was so small, so easily overpowered. That guy could have easily hurt him, and judging by how he was walking he already did.

His words hit Logan like slaps, and by the time they were walking up the stairs to his apartment he was nearly in tears.

"…Can't believe you would be so stupid! 1200 years on this Earth, 64 with me, and you leave with some stranger! Good God, I still can't believe you would be so stupid!"

Logan sat on his bed, staring at his hands, teary eyed.

"I didn't mean-"

"I didn't think I would have to follow you around like a damn babysitter, I-"

"Magnus," Alec whispered, nudging his arm and gesturing to Logan.

It took the warlock a moment to see the tears on Logan's cheeks.

"Oh," he breathed, softening. He went to him, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I d-didn't know," Meow choked. "I-I didn't know what he wanted. I didn't know he…" He sniffed. Magnus wrapped an arm around him.

"You're really scared aren't you?" He asked softly. Logan nodded.

"I fought, I tried to…" Magnus frowned, feeling horrible for treating him how he did.

He scooped the boy into his arms, holding him close. He winced again; he was shaking.

"Shh, hey, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you you scared me too." Meow shut his eyes, leaning against him. Magnus swallowed any pride or anger he was putting forth and slowly started rocking him. He pulled him into his lap, stroking his hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you and I'm so sorry that someone did. You just have to be careful, okay?" The boy nodded, crying softly. "Shh, shh…I've got you. I've got you, I'm here, shh…"

Alec stood back, watching the two with a small smile. He actually looked like his older brother from here. He knew that Magnus was tender-hearted, but he'd never seen him be this sweet with someone else. He watched as Logan was slowly lulled to sleep and when he was, Magnus continued to hold him for a few moments, letting the sleeping boy know he was still there.

He laid him down, combing his hair back and covering him up. He stood, shaking his head.

"I really wish I wasn't such a jerk," he mumbled. Alec smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You're not," he assured. Magnus put an arm around his waist, walking toward his bedroom. He looked back one more time. "He'll be okay," Alec promised. The warlock nodded and went into his room.

Logan was fine. He was dreaming about a brave, strong knight that rescued him from a monster with icy blue eyes. He saw warm green eyes and a dimpled grin.

In his sleep, he sighed, rolling over and hugging his pillow, smiling softly. And Brent's number rested in his pocket, content, waiting.


	8. Tom Cat

8

**Tom Cat**

"_Hey," Darren smiled. The boy looked at him, relief flooding his face. "Stacy's on vacation with her folks so I'm bored as hell. X-Men just came out if you wanted to see it, or we could just hang out like before. I just have to do somethin' I'm goin' crazy," he chuckled. _

"_Yeah," he grinned. "Yeah, I'll ask Dad." He went back inside._

_He coughed when the door was closed, his eyes still burning from the sun. His body throbbed violently with bruises from the beating he'd just received. _

_His entire demeanor changed. He went from vibrant, happy and relaxed to silent, eyes glued to the floor, body tense. He walked cautiously into the living room, hands clasped, shaking a little. _

"_Who is it, boy?" His father asked from his chair, whiskey bottle in his hand. _

"_D-Darren. He wants m-me to come over again," he said softly. "I-I've told him n-no four times. If I t-tell him again he m-might…" _

_CRASH!_

_The whiskey bottle shattered beside his head. He whimpered, flinching, but otherwise moving no further. His father stood, crossing the room in a single stride, iron fist landing in his stomach, other hand a vice in his hair. _

"_Don't you say a fucking word, boy," he snarled, quiet enough so Darren wouldn't hear. "If you say one God damn word I will kill you, you hear me? I will _fucking kill you_." _

_He shut his eyes, nodding, shaking. "I w-won't say an-anything, Father. I-I swear!" He choked. _

"_You're damn right you won't." _

"_F-Father, Darren," he whispered. The man stared into his son's frightened eyes, feeling him shake and tremble under his grip. _

"_Fine." He threw him back. _

_The boy hit the wall, his head bouncing off of it. He hid his smile and his relief, despite the pain coursing through him. He ran back into his room, grabbing the backpack he had ready at all times, but was always too afraid to use. The boy could run if he wanted to. But he…he couldn't. He was so damn scared…_

_He ran back outside, grinning from ear to ear and hopping off the porch. "Let's go." Darren beamed back, filled with relief. _

"_Yeah, let's go." _

_No pain. No fear. No suffering. He laughed and smiled all day. He wasn't afraid. He didn't even notice the bumps and bruises on his body. Nothing happened all that day to remind him of the horrors at home until he and Darren were changing into their pajamas. _

_The boy peeled off his T-shirt, his back to his friend, smiling as Darren told a story about him and his girlfriend. _

"…_And she spills her Icee right in my lap," he chuckled. His smile disappeared when he saw the boy's back. "What the hell happened to your back?" He blurted. The scars weren't that old. They were long, set deep in his skin. _

_The boy paled, mind searching for a lie he hadn't used yet. He quickly pulled on his other shirt on, hiding his other bruises. _

"_I, uh, went to my uncle's with Dad last month. I was on one of his four-wheelers and crashed the stupid thing. On a gravel road, too. I just slid on my back. Hurt like hell," the boy chuckled._

_Darren fought the urge to grab his shoulders and shake him, screaming that he knew what his father did to him, that he wanted the truth. Instead he sat down on his bed, shaking his head. "I've never met someone so accident prone."_

_The boy half-shrugged and laid down on the spare bed on the other side of the room, his since he was twelve. _

"_Do you go to your uncle's a lot?" Darren asked, lying back on his own bed. _

"_Just holidays and stuff," he mumbled, slowly succumbing to sleep. _

"_Okay," he nodded. "G'night." _

"'_Night…" _

_He left reluctantly the next morning, all façade as usual. _

"_I'll see ya," Darren said, hugging his friend. _

_The boy hugged back, clapping his shoulder. "Bye." _

_He walked back down the street to his house, not knowing what was waiting for him inside, but it was a Hell he had not yet imagined._

_Darren went back inside when he lost sight of him, an awful feeling in his stomach. _

"_Hey, Mom?" He said, going into the kitchen._

"_Yeah, honey?" She turned from the dishwasher._

"_Does Mr. Johnson have a brother?" He asked. She frowned, going back to the dishes, thinking._

"_No, I don't think so. No, no, I'm sure he doesn't. Why?" _

_Darren stared out the window, mouth dry. "Just wondering."_

* * *

"Alright," Magnus began, dabbing cologne on his neck. "We are going to attempt for the third time to go out. It's a nice restaurant that serves alcohol and has a fairly calm dance floor and a damn good DJ. We go, we eat, we drink, we dance and _you_," he pointed to Meow, "don't leave my sight, got it?"

He nodded. "I'll stay with you."

"And don't go anywhere with a stranger, especially to the bathroom or outside of the club. Don't drink anything unless a waiter brings it to you or you saw it at all times from the bar to you. No candy and try to stay relatively sober, alright?"

"Okay."

Neither Magnus nor Alec fully understood why Logan seemed so distracted, like he was only half listening to what they were telling him.

Logan wasn't sure what was going on, either. He continually found himself thinking of Brent. His eyes, his touch, that amazing smile. He kept reaching inside his pocket, feeling the tiny piece of paper with his name and number on it. He'd looked at it so many times he had it memorized: "Brent Walker 555-0179". He sighed.

"Here," Magnus said, handing him a cell phone. "If you're in trouble, call me, or Alec, or the police. In that order." He nodded again, barely listening. He pocketed the phone and took out the paper, staring at the number. Alec smiled a little, nudging Magnus's arm and nodding toward the boy. Magnus grinned.

"Aw," he cooed, "does someone have a crush?" He blushed, stuffing the number in his pocket.

"Have you called him yet?" Alec asked. Meow shook his head.

"Good," Magnus said. "The rule is wait three days. Besides, I don't know if I want you seeing this boy."

"Why?" He snapped, defensive.

"Because," Magnus said coolly. "I don't like that he's shown up just when you were getting into trouble more than once. That seems a little too coincidental, doesn't it?"

"Magnus," Alec frowned. "You talked to Brent; you don't honestly think he's a bad guy, do you?" He didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

"You can't tell me what to do anyway," Logan grumped. "I'm older than you." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Don't think I'm not going to check him out anyway," Magnus said, tugging on his coat. "Just to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Fine," he sighed. "Can we go now?"

* * *

Logan looked over the balcony, leaning over in his chair to see the dance floor below.

"See anything you like?" Magnus asked, sipping his martini. Alec took a drink of his coke, looking meek as usual. Logan shook his head.

The number in his pocket was almost burning a hole there. He couldn't look around at the other guys because he was having hard time thinking about anybody else. He didn't know why, but it was starting to get on his nerves. He barely knew the guy! What was happening him?

"Hey, sweetheart," he turned, heart jumping a little. The man standing behind him paled, eyes wide. "Whoa! Sorry, dude. I thought you were, uh…never mind." He took off.

Logan sighed, staring at his hands. "That's the fourth time that's happened." Alec half-smiled, patting his hand. "Do I really look like a girl?"

"Just from the back, dear," Magnus assured.

Logan sighed, toying with the drink in front of him, sighing.

A song came on that neither the young Shadowhunter nor the former pet recognized. Magnus, however, grinned from ear to ear, eyes lighting up so fast it seemed the room got brighter.

"…_Caught in a bad romance…"_

"Oh my god," he grabbed Alec's hand. "Please, please, please, _please_ dance with me, darling."

"_Rah, rah, rah-ah-ah-ah. __Roh-ma, roh-ma ma. Ga-ga, ooh la la__." _

Alec sighed. He hated it when Magnus looked at him like that. "Okay." They were gone a second later.

Logan sighed. He looked over the balcony again, chuckling softly. Magnus was right underneath him, where he could see him. He shook his head and sat back, listening to the strange song.

"_I want you love and I want your revenge. Yo__u and me could write a bad romance…"_

He sat, staring at his hands, lonely, fighting the strong urge to run and hide.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm a boy," he said curtly.

"I know."

He turned and nearly fell out of his chair. Brent smiled shyly at him. "Hi."

"Um, h-hi," he stammered, still unable to believe he was here.

"So," he prompted. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Hell yes," he blurted, then blushed. Brent smiled and took his hand, leading him from the table. Logan swallowed hard, his heart beating rapidly at the feel of Brent's hand on his. His fingers alone enveloped his entire hand, soft and gentle. His cheeks were pinked, just as embarrassed as he was.

The two blushed deeper when they reached the dance floor. Brent slowly pulled him close, arms around his waist. Meow tried to lock his wrists around his neck, but he was too short. He chewed his lip, settling for laying his palms on his chest. Brent chuckled.

"You're so cute," he said. Logan turned a deep red.

The previous song ended and another started, slower and not nearly as strange.

_Well, I'm shameless, when it comes to lovin' you…_

The two turned bright red, unable to look at each other for a moment. Brent secured his grip and started to rock back and forth.

"Sorry I didn't call you," he mumbled. "Magnus said you're not supposed to for three days." Brent smiled.

"It's okay. I didn't think you'd call me at all."

"You're kidding right?" Logan asked, incredulous. "If it wasn't for you I might be dead…or worse. I should call you when you ask me too."

_Every time I see you standing there, I go down upon my knees…_

"You don't _have_ to call me if you don't want to," he assured. "I don't want you to feel like you have to talk to me."

"I, I want too."

"Why?" He asked, curious.

"Because you're…I can't get you out of my head. I see your face every time I close my eyes, I dreamt about you last night and woke up with you still in my head and I can't believe I'm saying this out loud."

_You see in all my life I've never found what I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down…_

Brent's shy smile took over his face, dimple showing on his cheek. "I can't stop thinking about you either."

They continued dancing, turning slowly, lost in each other. Brent hugged him close, pulling their bodies flush in a gentle embrace. Logan leaned against him, closing his eyes, feeling his warmth against his cheek. _This is so much better than my dream_, he thought, sighing.

The song went on, and they both hoped it would never end.

"This is really weird," Brent said quietly. Logan frowned.

"What is?"

"How this feels. It, it just feels right and I just met you."

"I know what you mean," he whispered. They were both blushing again.

_Oh, I'm shameless!_

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Brent asked, eyes bright.

"Um, n-nothing, I think," he squeaked.

"Would, uh, would you like to go somewhere with me?" He exclaimed, unable to meet his eyes.

"Yes!"

"Okay," Brent grinned.

The song ended and the boys wilted.

"You don't have to go, do you?" Logan asked hopefully. Brent shook his head.

"Nope."

There seemed to be some kind of outside force continually drawing them together. It was strange, and Logan had never felt like this before.

They just looked at each other for a long time, still locked in their embrace, lost and alone on the floor. The lights bounced off of Brent's glasses, hiding his eyes. Logan couldn't stop looking at him. There was this urge in his stomach, in his heart and in his mind, this strange, powerful want that he didn't understand. It dawned on him a second later. He wanted to kiss him. "Do you feel that?"

Brent saw that look, he saw it. He knew. He gently touched his cheek. "I told you this was weird." He started to lean forward-

"Hey guys," Magnus smirked, appearing out of nowhere, Alec in tow. The two boys parted, no longer touching. Logan scowled. "Brent, fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, I was surprised you guys were here too," he said. "I saw him sitting alone, so I asked him to dance."

"You danced with him out of pity?" The warlock challenged. Brent flushed.

"No! No that's not what I meant. I-I wanted to dance with him. I just-"

"Was too scared to approach him with us around? Something to hide, Brent?"

"Magnus," Alec warned. Logan's eyes were daggers for the warlock.

"N-no!" Brent stammered. "I, I, I didn't see him until you guys were gone."

"Oh yeah, sure…"

"Magnus!" Alec and Logan barked.

"What?" Magnus said coolly. "Forgive me for making sure my little brother's in good hands."

"His hands are just fine," Logan sad defiantly, then turned so red his face was purple. Brent chuckled, folding his lips.

"I, I mean, he…he's fine." Magnus looked the young man over, his face hard and void of emotion.

"Where are you from, Brent?"

"Cleveland," he said.

"And your parents?"

"They…they died in a car accident three years ago…" He said softly. Alec turned to him, glaring at him. Logan slapped his hand over his forehead, deeply embarrassed.

"Oh," Magnus said.

"I wanted to take Logan out tomorrow. Is that alright?" Brent asked, looking hopeful.

"Absolutely," Alec intervened. Magnus frowned at him. "Of course you can, he's an adult."

Magnus crossed his arms. "Yes…I suppose that would be alright. Where are you taking him?"

"Well, after I talk to him a little, I'll figure it out," he smiled. "Excuse us."

He gently took Logan's hand and led him away from the other couple. Logan blushed, looking back.

Magnus looked impressed; Alec was smiling.

Brent smoothly spun him into his arms, dancing again. "So, Logan, what's your favorite color?"

-Songs: "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga and "Shameless" by Garth Brooks-


	9. Catwalk

**-WARNING: This chapter is rated M for sexual abuse, language and violence. I strongly caution that if you are the faint of heart to please send me a PM asking the general idea of the chapter and I will tell you what happened. Otherwise, you've been cautioned. Thank you.-**

9

**Catwalk**

_The second the boy walked through the door a hand grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground. He barely had time to cry out and register what was happening before he went toppling down the stairs. _

_He kept his head tucked down, hiding his neck as he went, limbs bouncing off the concrete, bruising._

"_Ah…ah…" he gasped, lying on the cold floor, dizzy, vision clouded and swirled. His breath hitched in his chest as he tried to breathe through his pain, diaphragm working against him. The man stood over him, his icy eyes glaring down at him with the utmost hatred. "F-Father, what did I-I do?" The man grabbed his hair again, chucking him across the room. The boy cried out again, still utterly confused._

"_Take off every _fucking_ piece of clothing you have on, boy," he snarled, nightstick in hand._

"_Why-"_

_SMACK! "DON'T QUESTION ME, BOY!" The boy fell, holding his chin. _

_He stood again, quickly, pulling off his clothes as fast as he could. Shame filled him to the brim as he did so. He hated being exposed like that, and he didn't want to reveal himself to his father. He was scared, so very, very scared._

"Shh_," that soothing, imaginary voice said. "_It's okay. It'll be alright. Just do as he says_."_

_And he stood, naked, shaking, anticipating._

_The father struck the back of his son's knees, making him cry out and fall beneath him. "Give me your hands." He offered his wrists without a second's hesitation. The man wrapped three thin belts around his arms, going from his wrists to his elbows, keeping them locked to his chest. He trembled violently. He didn't know what he'd done; he didn't know why his father felt the need to restrain him. He didn't have to do that. He didn't need to tie him up…he wouldn't fight… His father slapped him, knocking the glasses from his nose, blinding him. He whimpered._

What did I do_? He asked silently. _God, what did I do_?_

_The man grabbed his hair, hauling him to the beaten and tattered couch in the corner. "You want to sin, boy? Do you want another man to fuck you? HUH? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" He threw him over the arm face first. "How about I show you what it'll feel like, huh? You hold the fuck still, you fucking faggot!" _

"_F-Father, pl-please! _AHHHHHH_!" The baton was shoved inside him without warning, without preparation and without mercy. "_AHN! MMN! FATHER, PLEASE_!" It was shoved inside of him with incredible force, making him scream and shriek. He was torn, ravaged. He felt blood seeping down his legs as he trembled and sobbed, begging for someone to help him. _

"_YOU TAKE IT!" Father bellowed. "IS THIS WHAT DARREN DOES TO YOU? HUH?"_

_Now he understood. Father saw Darren hug him and he thought…he thought they…_

"_N-no, Father, no!" He bawled. "He-he's just my friend, HE'S JUST MY FRIEND!"_

"_LIAR!" Harder. He was being violated, innocence being ripped away with each thrust. He was being rocked with them, rubbing against the couch. Something was happening to his body through his agony, something he didn't understand._

_He was sick to his stomach, waiting, pleading for an end. And still he cried, still he screamed and begged. The pain was excruciating, blinding even. He couldn't breathe or see as the sensations rocked his limp and quivering body. _

"_AHN! Hnn…" He was lost in pain, his body a giant nerve of anguish that he couldn't control. He wasn't even sure if he was still alive. "Oh God…Uhn! AH! _DADDY!"

_The man froze. The boy continued sobbing, unable to think clearly through the pain. Maybe his subconscious thought he would receive some sort of mitigation for the word, some benevolence, some mercy…_

"_What did you say?"_

"_D-Daddy, pl-please don't hurt me, please… It-it hurts so much…Please, Daddy, no more," he cried, eyes innocent and scared._

_The man looked at him for awhile, expression unreadable, not that the boy was looking. His legs shook under the trauma, body twisting and churning as the foreign device stayed within him. The father seemed to come to a decision. _

_He rammed the instrument in harder, exponentially harder and with twice the force. The boy's scream was so loud, so painful and agonized, that Heaven itself must have heard him. He cried and gasped, the same strange sensations filling him again against his will. The man grabbed his hair tight, eyes fiery._

"PLEASE, FATHER, PLEASE, NO MORE_!"_

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, don't cry. Don't-"

"_AHN!" Even that voice wasn't a comfort here. "PLEASE!"_

_He was struck, hard, in the back of his head. He felt blood trickle down his neck. That something was starting to build inside him as he was continually rubbed against the fabric, he could feel it. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he knew it was something he hadn't felt before, and he didn't like it. It only frightened him more. He couldn't control what was happening to his body because he couldn't move on his own. He was too weak and too terrified. He tried willing the sensations away, but it was no use. He was in such pain…_

"Shh, shh, hey, it's okay. It's alright, no tears. Shh… I've got you." _Soothing words he longed for._

_Whatever was happening to him was coming to a peak. It coiled like a monster ready to spring in his stomach. Through his already blind eyes a white light flashed, too full for the agony to notice. But he did. Something released from him, and he just didn't understand what he'd done._

"_GAHN!" He cried, body jolting, tears falling, pain pounding through his veins. "Wh-what did I d-do?" It took him a moment to realize the agonizing barrage from his father's baton had stopped. _

_He looked back at him, now even more petrified. The anger in his father's eyes was chilling. Somehow, he shook harder._

"_You disgusting piece of shit. You filthy WHORE!" The bloodied instrument came down hard on his back. He screamed, arching away from it. He was thrown to the floor, an onslaught of blows striking him continuously. _

_Blood flew from his lips, the air knocked from his lungs. His father roared on, calling him filthy, dirty, disgusting, a Satan, a whore, a sinner._

"_I should fucking kill you," he growled. "You revolting little FAGGOT!" _

_His boot collided with his groin, leather tearing flesh. He screamed and sobbed. Was this because his body had spasmed like that? What had he done?_

"_You like this inside you?" He struck his face with the club. "_DO YOU_?" _

"_NO!" He sobbed, shaking. "No, I-I didn't! Wh-why-?"_

SMACK_!_

_He screamed, he begged, he sobbed. And he didn't know what he'd done_

"YOU RELEASED! YOU CAME, YOU FAGGOT FUCK_!"_

"_D-Dad, please!" He kicked his groin again and again. His stomach lurched violently, sending bile to the back of his throat. He vomited on the floor, coughing hard. "Stop, stop, please!" He croaked, gasping. He could only huddle together as he was being beating, weeping and whimpering._

"Shh…"_ No solace._

_When it was over, when it was finally over, he couldn't move. He was sure if he was struck again he would die._

"_You stay here and think about what you've done, you disgusting, pathetic, worthless piece of shit." He spit in his face. "No food, no water and don't you fucking move from that spot." And he was gone. _

_He sobbed so hard, quivering, agonized. He was drenched in sweat, blood and bodily fluids, petrified. _

"_Help me," he squeaked. "Somebody, please…" Even if he could scream no one would hear him. "H-help…"_

_He sobbed and begged for deliverance. He looked up, pleading with the only force that he was sure could bring him peace, despite his inability to please Him. "Help me…"_

_He didn't know how long he stayed down there. Days, weeks, months, he had no idea. He was given water a few times, bread even less. He lied there in pain, holding his rumbling stomach, eyes closed. His father had yelled down that he could leave this place as soon as he could get up the stairs. He'd taken the belts from his bleeding and blistered arms, chuckling, saying something about God's wrath._

_Finally, one day, he managed to stagger up the concrete stairs, tripping multiple times, but he was so tired of being in the darkness which he already feared. He reached the top of the stairs and fell into the closet that hid the basement door. His face rested in a pile of clothes, the ones he'd stripped off however many days ago. He didn't care. He pulled them on as quickly as possible, so tired of being naked and exposed so the world could see him. _

_He tugged his jeans over his blackened hips, wincing, his throat too dry to make much noise. _

_He limped into the kitchen, breathing through his pain, happy to be clothed and somewhat warm again. He kept his head down, making sure not to look at his father, who was reading the paper and smoking at the table._

"_Darren came by," the man said, smirking. "I told him you were sick. He said he was going to college soon."_

_His weakened heart stuttered a little. The lump in his throat was swallowed with fresh tears. All he wanted was to go to his room and sleep. He was so tired, so worn. Once Darren was gone there would be nothing left to save him. _

_He walked to the counter, painstakingly reaching for a glass out of the cabinet. _

"_Did I say you could drink, boy?" He growled. The boy's eyes misted as he put the glass away, his throat blazing even hotter._

"_I'm sorry, Father," he rasped. He stepped away, glancing at the counter, at the newspapers there. He froze._

"_Come here, boy." He didn't move. "You hear me?" He snarled. In one stride he had the boy crouching, fisting his hair. "You fucking DEAF?" The boy didn't cry out. He didn't do anything except stare up at him in wonder and fascination._

"_Is today the sixteenth?" He whispered. The man paused. "Is it?" Still no answer. "T-today's my birthday. I-I'm eighteen…" For the first time in his young life, the boy looked angry. "I'm eighteen you SON OF A BITCH!" He brought his fist up hard, striking the man square in the jaw, sending him on his back, out cold with just one punch._

_He gasped, staring down at the man that had tortured him for the past ten years. Thunder rumbled outside, shaking the house and him. Rain tapped the windows in a torrent. Summer rain. _

_It took another second before he bolted down the hall to his room. He snatched his backpack he'd previously packed and ran back to the front of the house, darting outside. _

_He ran through the storm, tripping and falling several times. But he kept going. He couldn't afford to stop. He didn't realize that he was crying until he reached the end of the block. He was shaking, too. He was going to the only sanctuary he knew. The only place that he was sure someone could help him._

_He pounded on the door, looking over his shoulder at least a dozen times, making sure he wasn't following behind him. _

"_Hang on!" He sobbed when he heard the voice. The second his eyes met Darren's he collapsed in his arms, crying hard. _

"_Whoa!" Darren exclaimed, catching his friend. "Hey, hey, Brent what's wrong?"_


	10. While the Cat's Away

10

**While the Cat's Away…**

Logan and Brent had talked for hours, smiling, laughing, blushing, flirting, not necessarily in that order.

"MEOW!" Magnus had bellowed. "Time to go!"

Brent had smiled gently and kissed his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"B-bye," as all Logan could squeak out, deep red. Magnus grabbed his collar, dragging him back.

"C'mon, kitty." Alec rolled his eyes, giving Brent a tiny wave before leaving with them.

Logan had a hard time falling asleep. He was too excited for the day ahead. He would be spending the whole day with the most attractive man he'd ever met, or seen, and he'd seen a lot of men over the years.

He drifted off to sleep with a smile, not a care in the world.

The second the sun peeked through the curtains he was wide awake and ready to go. He sighed and jumped up, darting to the bathroom to take a shower. He relished the warm water again, seeing green every time he closed his eyes. He couldn't stop smiling either. He got out and wrapped a robe that was far too big for him around his torso before stepping back into the living room. He went to the hall closet, which had been stuffed full of his clothes, and stared.

He looked at the long row with wide eyes. He hadn't thought about what he would wear…He blew out his lips. He didn't want to look so short, or girly, or flashy, or dorky…

"Jeeze," he groaned.

"Want some help?" Magnus asked, coming up behind him. He looked up at him and nodded, looking as helpless as he felt. Magnus chuckled. "Alright, Meow, my dear, it's time to show you the magic of fashion."

* * *

"Magnus, I'm not so sure about this," Logan mumbled. Magnus finished tying the scarf, smiling.

"Just trust me, honey," he assured. Alec watched from the bed, smiling lightly as Magnus sat him down at the vanity and taking out his eyeliner

"Just a little," he was saying, tongue playing at the corner of his mouth. "Make those baby-blues really pop." He blushed a little. "See? Adorable, isn't he, Alec?" The young Shadowhunter nodded.

"Absolutely."

Before anyone else could say anything else the door buzzed.

"Oh god," Logan gasped, going pale. "Tell him I'm not here!" He darted to his bed, hiding under his blankets. "Tell him I'm dead!" Magnus smirked and followed him, tossing the covers off of him.

"You'll be fine," he assured.

"I can't do this," Logan said, shaking his head. Magnus hauled him to his feet. Alec smiled and eased his coat over his shoulders.

"Just talk to him like you were last night," Alec assured. "You'll do great. I promise."

"That was a dim, loud room! Not a bright day…" he moaned.

"Well you don't want to keep him waiting, do you? I mean, I'm sure he's nervous too," Magnus said pointedly. "Standing someone up is not the best way to make an impression."

"Okay! Okay!" He threw up his arms and stood. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Brent's feelings because he decided to be a coward. He took a deep breath and went down the stairs, considering turning back four times before it was too late.

He opened the door, and there he was. He smiled; Logan lost his breath. He'd only seen him in the dark or through a fog, and he thought he was attractive then. Now, he was even more beautiful than he thought possible. His dark gray sweater fit him perfectly, sticking to him just right, showing how many muscles he truly had underneath it. Logan looked him up and down, swallowing hard. The sweater brought out the flawlessness of his alabaster skin and the deep green of his eyes.

"Wow," Brent said, still smiling. "You look great."

"Y-you too," Logan stammered. They smiled shyly for a moment before Brent held out his hand, grasping Logan's.

"Let's go, cute stuff." Logan flushed a deep red at Brent's gentle touch and quiet words.

"Where are we going?" He squeaked. Brent smiled.

"It's a surprise," he said. "I don't do normal dates. I mean, dinner and a movie? How fun is that? No, it's overused and there's no romance in it. No passion, no creativity or spontaneity. It's not special. And you're special. You don't deserve boring. At least that's how I look at it."

Logan was so embarrassed he couldn't look at him. He felt his palm start to sweat a little. Brent ducked to meet his eyes, still smiling gently.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just, um…you're sweet to say that," he muttered. Brent chuckled a little, tousling his hair.

"You're adorable." They walked in silence for awhile, both smiling contentedly. "How'd you sleep?" Brent asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I didn't…much," Logan mumbled. Brent laughed, almost sounding relieved.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't just me. I was really nervous."

Logan looked at him skeptically. "Nervous?" _What the heck does he have to be nervous about?_

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head, anxious and a little embarrassed. "I, uh, don't date much. And I get really nervous around cute guys." They were both red now. Logan folded his lips, glancing up at him. Brent squeezed his hand again.

"So," he cleared his throat. "Is your brother always like that?"

"Sparkly or overprotective?"

"Overprotective," Brent chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. He's been like that for as long as I can remember. He's really protective of Alec too," he said simply.

"How old's Magnus?"

"Twenty-five. Alec's eighteen."

"Huh," Brent said, surprised. "He seems older." Logan nodded. "So do you-"

"How about we talk about you?" Logan suggested. "We talked about me all last night. I want to know about you."

"What do you want to know?" Brent asked nervously.

"Well…what's _your_ favorite color?" He asked, curious about this extremely gorgeous man holding his hand. Brent looked at him, smiling wryly.

"Well, I'm kinda partial to this really light cream color. I also like electric blue…" Logan's face slowly went from pink t o a deep fuchsia. Brent giggled, pushing his hair behind his ear. "Yellow. My favorite color's yellow. My favorite food is Spaghetti-Os, I have this really bad addiction to Snowballs and Netflix. I don't like video games and I can't draw. I like to read and I can play the guitar a little. My favorite thing to do is take pictures, which is what I'm going to school for and I'm allergic to cats." Logan's heart sank a little.

"You're allergic to cats?"

"Oh yeah," Brent chortled. "I sneeze, I cough and I end up with a bad cold. It's really gross."

"I doubt that," he said softly. Brent laughed a little.

"Yeah, the really sad thing is I love cats. I just can't have one." Logan's wilted slightly on the outside, a lot on the inside.

"What about family? I mean, I know your parents… But do you have any brothers and sisters?"

He shook his head. "Nope." Logan frowned.

"No family at all?"

"Nuh uh. Just me myself and I," he chortled. Logan didn't find it funny.

"That…that's so sad," he said, looking down. Brent lifted his chin.

"Hey, it's alright," he assured, draping his arm around him, squeezing him close to him.

"You've got to be so lonely," he said, blue eyes wide and innocent as ever. Brent smiled warmly.

"Well, I'm not doing so bad right now." They blushed. Brent looked up and grinned.

"Here we are."

* * *

"Wow."

Logan had never seen so many fish in his life. He'd never seen this many colors on one, either. He stared up at the shark that was swimming over the tunnel he was in, in awe. "That'd take me years to eat."

"What?" Brent asked, coming up next to him.

"Uh, I said that's really neat," he said meekly.

"Well you said you really liked fish," Brent said. Logan nodded, grinning.

"I do. This was great." Brent grinned back, touching his cheek. As they stood there, Logan became increasingly aware of the others around them. Nearly half of them were staring, some shaking their heads in disgust. He turned his attention back to Brent. "Let's go get lunch." He nodded, smiling.

"Okay."

They walked past the people and Logan ducked his head, looking away from them. He felt Brent's lips beside his ear. "Let them stare."

The two smiled. Brent grabbed his hand and led him out, smiling at each and every person they passed.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day talking, window shopping, loving every second they were spending with each other. Now they were stopped in front of Magnus's loft, sad, the sun setting behind me.

"I really didn't want today to be over," Brent sighed, looking down at him.

"Me either." Brent looked at him, just looked. He watched the city lights dance off of his eyes with the moon, making his eyes glow like bright blue stars.

"You didn't deserve to have your first kiss stolen like that," he said quietly. Logan looked at the ground, chewing his lip, saddened. "This is a first kiss." He gently cradled his cheek, thumbing it softly. Logan felt blood rush to his face as his heart thundered in his chest. He'd wanted those lips to touch him from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. He shut his eyes when he felt his breath on his face. Brent's arm wrapped around his waist, other hand caressing his cheek. He gasped when their lips finally connected. There was a zap of energy between them, stronger than even Magnus's magic.

Logan melted into his kiss, knees giving up on trying to keep him standing. Brent held him with ease, lips moving slowly, softly, unbearably gentle. He pulled away far too soon for Logan's liking. He stared up at him, unable to speak.

Brent smiled, still holding his face. "Goodnight," he whispered.

"G-g-goodnight," Logan forced.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Brent assured.

"Promise?" He asked hopefully. Brent ran his fingers through his thick hair.

"I promise." A kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Logan."

Logan walked to the door, looking back at least four times before he went inside.

Brent chuckled softly, shaking his head and watching him go. God, he was so cute. He looked around the quiet night, smiling to himself, still blushing. He started to walk down the street toward his own apartment, reliving their kiss over and over again. It wasn't just Logan's first kiss, it was his too.

-AWWWWW!-


	11. The Mice Will Play

-Chapter rated **M** for **Lemony goodness**!-

11

**The Mice Will Play**

"_Brent, what's wrong?" _

"_Please, please, help me," he sobbed. His friend paled. He knew this would happen someday, but today? No…no he wasn't ready for this._

Ready or not, here it comes.

_He quickly walked Brent inside, supporting him as best as he could. He quickly kicked the door shut, leading him toward the stairs. _

_His mother peeked around the corner, frowning. "Darren?" He looked at her, his expression pleading for just a few moments. _

"_Brent, buddy?" The weary boy looked up, still terrified. "Come upstairs with me okay? You can sit down and tell me what happened, okay?" He nodded. _

_Slowly but surely they made their way up the stairs, his mother staring after them as they went. Once in his room, Darren eased him to the bed, kneeling in front of him so he could see his eyes. "Brent?" He looked up, dark eyes swimming. "What happened?" _

"_D-Dad hits me," he sniffed, feeling a weight lift off of him as he spoke. "He hits me _every day_. H-he has since I was eight." Darren frowned._

"_Since your mom died?" He nodded. "He didn't before?" _

"_Th-they didn't pay attention to me b-before. They i-ignored me. He didn't s-see me until M-Mom was gone. An', an' then he started hitting me f-for almost anything. I d-didn't understand what I did. And then wh-when I was twelve I-I…" He stared at his hands, sobs breaking through his tortured chest. __"D-Darren I'm…" __He'd never said this aloud, not to anyone, ever. But he had to say it. He had to say these exact words to somebody or he'd explode. "I'm gay." _

_There was a beat before Darren moved, and Brent flinched when he did. Darren gently touched his shoulder. "It's okay," he assured. "I already knew, dude." _

"_Y-you did?" He nodded. "How?" Darren smiled a little._

"_A good-lookin' guy like you goes four years without a girlfriend?" He teased. Brent nodded, smiling painfully. "What happened when you were twelve?" _

_Brent winced as if he'd yelled. "I h-had a dream...I, I was holding an-another boy's h-hand. I told him ab-about it. I didn't kn-know who el-else to go to." His voice was starting to break. "Th-that's when it go-got worse. He started m-making me pray and-and h-he, God, it was s-so horrible." He put his hand on his shoulder with trembling fingers. "I-I didn't fall off of a fourwheeler…I don't ev-even have an uncle. F-father whipped me…" _

"_What?" Darren blanched. "He…he _whipped _you?" _

"_At the end of June," he nodded, hiccupping. Darren could do nothing but stare at him. He's b-been doing things like th-that to me for so long. He p-put me in the crawl-space un-under the house. It was so d-dark…cold or real-really hot." Tears fell rapidly down his pale cheeks and onto his glasses. Darren was still frozen, dumbfounded. "I-I'm so scared of the d-dark. Do, do you know what can h-happen in the dark?" He was sobbing aloud. "He made m-me go days without f-food or water. And wh-when I went to school he-d m-make me throw up when-when I got home." He just kept crying harder, and harder. "He called me a-a sinner, a demon, a f-faggot," he was sobbing again. "I couldn't stop th-thinking like that. I c-couldn't make those thoughts or those feelings g-go away. I've tried so hard…"_

_Darren could see that he was in physical pain as well as emotional agony. He saw deep, black bruises on his arms and cheeks. He saw ligature marks on his neck. _Oh God, he choked him_?_

"_Brent," he said softly, "you're hurt. What happened to you?" He hiccupped a whimper. _

"_I…He saw you hug me when I left l-last. I-I got home and he threw m-me down the stairs. H-he made me t-take off my clothes." Darren winced. He felt guilty enough already without this… _God, Brent, I'm so sorry._ He didn't want to hear this, but Brent needed to say this. He'd been waiting to get all of this out for the past ten years. "He tied me up. He d-didn't have to do that," he cried. "I wouldn't have d-done anything. I w-wouldn't have f-f-fought. I was scared, Darren, I'd n-never been s-so scared. He hit me and…and he took his nightstick…" He was overcome with sobs. His head was bowed, shaking all over, glancing out the window every few seconds._

"_Did he hit you with it?" Darren urged. Brent sobbed aloud, shaking his head. _

"_I-I wish he did," he cried, arms wrapped around his waist. His friend paled again, mouth going dry._

_He'd had to limp up the stairs, hissed and winced when he sat down. "Oh God, he didn't…" Brent nodded, trying to breathe through his aching chest. "He hit me after. And kicked me." He absently put his hands in his lap. "Over and over again. I, I threw up. It still hurts, b-but he did it yesterday, too. I w-was in that basement for weeks. I just got out today. And I hit him, and I ran." His head shot up, eyes agonized and pleading. "Please, Darren, he'll look for me here first. D-don't let him take me back, please, please, he'll kill me!" _

"_Hey, hey, easy," Darren assured, holding his shoulders. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you. We won't tell him you're here, okay?" Brent nodded, crying into his knees, trembling violently. "Shh," Darren soothed, rubbing his back. "When was the last time you ate?"_

"_I don't know," he choked, stomach lurching. _

"_Okay, okay, I'll be right back. Wait right here, alright?" He nodded._

_Reluctantly, Brent left the room, making sure the door was open so he could hear him. He took a deep breath, swallowing hard, listening to his friend cry. He shook his head and jogged down the stairs, going into the living room. _

"_Mom." _

_She stood up the second he stepped in the room. "Darren, what's going on?" _

"_Mister-" his voice broke. "Mr. Johnson hits Brent." Her eyes grew. "He hurt him, bad. He had him locked in the basement before he came here." _

"_Darren, there's no basement in that house," she frowned. He nodded. _

"_Yes there is, there has to be. Go look at him if you want to! He's covered in bruises and…and…Mom, if he gets him again he'll kill him. You can't let him hurt him anymore-"_

"_Honey," she said gently, touching his arm. "If he comes here I won't say anything. Should I call the police?"_

"_In this town? They won't believe him, Mom. It'll just be better if we let him handle this how he wants," he said quietly. _

"_Can I get him anything?" She asked. _

"_He doesn't know when he ate last." She nodded, chewing her lip. _

"_I'll bring something." _

"_Thanks Mom."_

_She nodded, trying to smile and trying even harder not to freak out. "Go upstairs' I'm sure he needs somebody." He nodded, bolting back up the stairs. _

_Brent was just where he left him, crying and shaking. Darren sat beside him, touching his shoulder. Brent flinched, whimpering softly. "Hey, hey, easy, it's me. It's just me, okay?" Brent looked up, weary. He looked so tired. "Mom's gonna bring you something to eat, okay?"_

"_Okay," he sniffed. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Darren half-smiled. _

"_It's no big deal, bud." _

_The doorbell rang. _

_Brent froze, eyes wide in pure terror. Darren stood, peeking out the window. _

"_Is-is it-" He nodded. Brent started crying again, hard but quiet, squeezing himself against the wall. He shut his eyes, trying to get away from the situation, from the pain._

"_Oh, Andy," he heard his mother saying, "What're you doing out in this weather?"_

* * *

Alec stared out the window, watching Brent and Logan walk down the sidewalk, smiling softly to himself.

"They're cute," he said, feeling Magnus's arms wrap around his waist.

"No," Magnus kissed his neck. "You're cute." Alec shut his eyes, sighing softly as he felt Magnus kiss him. "I miss you." Alec frowned.

"I've been here with you all week," he said, confused. Magnus's hands snaked down Alec's chest, going to his waist, trailing the tips of his fingers over the hem of his jeans, gingerly touching his skin. Alec gasped.

"That's not what I meant, darling," Slowly, the warlock's hand went up his shirt, touching, caressing, teasing. Alec moaned softly, leaning back against him, Magnus took this opportunity to suckle on his neck. The younger boy started to sweat, body jerking involuntarily under the warlock's touch.

"You miss me too, Alexander?" Magnus smirked. Alec nodded, leaning up into his lips, delving his tongue deep into his mouth, rolling, flicking, enticing.

_This boy will be the death of me_, Magnus thought. He keened softly and deepened the kiss, sending his other hand inside his shirt to join the fun. Alec whimpered softly, feeling the skilled hands tease the most sensitive areas.

"Magnus," he moaned. The warlock was gently kissing his neck again. Suddenly, Alec spun around, slamming him into the nearest wall, attacking his neck with passionate fervor.

"Alec, baby," Magnus choked. The boy tore his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere, kissing, biting, tasting. Magnus gasped and jerked, unsure where all of this was coming from. "Alec, darling, I love your enthusiasm but-" Alec crushed their lips together.

"I want it rough," he growled. The tightness in Magnus's jeans got even tighter. Alec's eyes were filled with lust and want, his lips kiss-swollen and begging for more.

"Rough?" Magnus repeated. He nodded. _My God, how I've waited for this._ He lifted Alec off the floor, allowing him to wrap his legs around him, crushing their bodies together. Both moaned as Magnus slammed them against the wall. He attacked Alec's neck, kissing, sucking, biting hard. Alec groaned, choking on his breath. He leaned into Magnus's gnashing teeth, waiting until he found that perfect spot. He cried out when he did, shutting his eyes and trembling.

"Harder," he growled. Magnus obliged, feeling Alec's fingers tighten in his hair, breath hot, heavy, sharp. He moved to the other side of his neck, licking and sucking his ear.

"Magnus," Alec tensed, head thrown back.

"Don't you run from me, love," Magnus breathed. He turned, throwing him on the desk, tossing the bottles and papers to the floor. He literally ripped his shirt off, watching the fabric tear and tense against his body. He raked his fingers down his soft skin, causing Alec to arc off of the table, eyes closed, lip caught between his teeth. Magnus felt his blood surge, more lust building within him. He kissed and bit his bared skin, hungry for more of him.

Alec grabbed Magnus's collar, yanking him back toward him, kissing him hard. Magnus pinned his arms above his head, tasting the sweat on his lips. He rolled his hips, grinding them together, making the two groan. Their kisses deepened, longing in their eyes and their touches.

"Baby," Alec moaned, sitting up and squeezing their bodies together. He hopped off the desk, forcing Magnus against the opposite wall, knocking down pictures around them. They were rubbing against each other again, groaning and gasping.

"Oh, God, Alec," Magnus shuddered, knees weak. "S-slow down, darling, or this is going to end earlier than we'd like." He knocked Alec off his feet, sending him to the floor. The warlock was back on top of him in a second. He threw his shirt behind him, allowing Alec's thirsting fingers to ravage his skin. He clawed down Magnus's back, tearing at his skin desperately as they kissed. Magnus hissed, biting down on Alec's lip, groaning. "Easy, baby, easy."

Without either of them fully understanding how, they were suddenly on Magnus's island, pans falling and crashing to the floor. They were locked together, Alec's leg wrapped around his waist, chests rubbing together, dripping with sweat. Alec kissed his neck and his collarbone, biting lightly. Magnus keened, gasping. He yanked Alec off the table, spinning him around and pushing him against the bathroom door. He caressed his back and his sides, resting on his hips. He thumbed the soft skin, inhaling sharply when Alec arched into him. Magnus buried his face in his hair, breathing in his soft scent.

"Magnus," Alec gulped, panting. Magnus ripped his jeans off him, the fabric tearing with ease. Alec gasped, pressed against the wall, Magnus's hands and lips all over his back. He turned around, diving into his warlock's lips, hands snaking down his back and sliding inside his jeans.

The warlock gasped and shuddered at the feel of Alec's fingers on his skin. "Oh, god, Alexander, stop teasing me!"

He wrapped his arms around him, forcing his bedroom door open and tossing him on the bed.

Alec gasped when Magnus fell on top of him, feeling his body press against him. He tasted salt as he kissed him, hair damp from sweat, his own body yearning and more than ready for him. Magnus shimmied off his constricting jeans, eyes locked with the young Shadowhunter's.

"Come here." He lifted Alec off of the bed, pressing him against the wall, fingers tangling in his hair. Alec ripped the warlock's underwear off, clawing at his hips. Magnus yelped, jerking involuntarily. The boy took off his own boxers, allowing Magnus access to his entire body. Magnus lifted him off the ground, holding his thigh, kissing his neck again.

"Magnus now, _please_!" Alec begged. Magnus started to move against him. Alec gasped and leaned into Magnus's body, his body jolting, breath ragged, moans and whimpers passing his lips without his consent.

Magnus grunted and panted, breath heavy on Alec's neck.

"Harder, Magnus, harder!"

"God, Alec…" He ground his hips into his; teasing his lips open with his tongue. Alec caught his kiss, his breath shaking as they went. "You- I- Mmff! More!"

He kissed behind his ear, nipping at the lobe to elicit more noise from him. Alec dragged his fingers down his spine, making him shiver.

Magnus spun them around, falling to the floor with the boy in his arms. Alec's breath hitched in his throat, feeling the cold hardwood underneath him. "God, Magnus-"

He was cut off with a kiss. Heat and passion built between them as the friction increased.

_This is amazing…_ He thought, hardly able to see through the veil of pleasure over his eyes, or was that Magnus's hair? He didn't know or care at this point.

"Baby, you're so…" He was pulling Magnus's hair, holding his face, placing mewling licks on his lips, driving the warlock mad. His fingers were sparking as he touched him, sending tiny jolts through the younger boy.

Alec felt the buzzing, felt the tiny twinges and gasped, leaning into him, hooking his leg around Magnus's hip. "Oh, oh! Oh my God, Magnus, I'm-"

"Me too," Magnus choked. Their fingers were locked together, both drenched in each other's sweat, hardly able to breathe.

Faster and faster, desperate for air, for more of the other. Magnus held Alec's face as they kissed, rolling just right to make Alec scream.

"OH! _MAGNUS_!"

"Alec!" The warlock gasped, sending a surge of electricity through the apartment. They lay there for a moment, gasping, catching their breath and catching up. Magnus looked down at Alec, knowing that the violent marks on his neck would be bruises in a few hours, and the same went for the ones on his own chest. "I'll fix that," he assured, nodding to his neck. Alec shrugged.

"I'll be alright. I think I did more damage on you," he giggled. Magnus smiled, snapping, putting them both in his bed and under the blankets.

"I always knew you were kinky," he teased, combing through his sweat-slicked hair. Alec blushed. Magnus wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "Let's be gentle next time, alright?" Alec chewed his lip.

"When will next time be?" He asked softly. Magnus thought for a moment, grinning. He rolled over, kissing him.

"How about right now?"

-Rawr! Please review! More Brogan next chapt (Thanks for the name Rawra ;))


	12. Pretty Kitty

12

**Pretty Kitty**

Logan's euphoria carried him up the stairs, remembering Brent's sweet, soft kiss. He hardly noticed the mess that was scattered about Magnus's apartment. He simply went to his bed, collapsing and hugging his pillow as tightly as he could, wishing it was Brent's strong chest.

He couldn't wait to see him again. He wanted to be with him all the time, which was a little ridiculous, considering he'd only known him for a short amount of time. But hey, you only live once, and there was no telling just how long he was going to live. At least, in this form.

He fell asleep, dreaming of the sweetest boy he'd ever met.

* * *

_Darren rushed to his bedroom door, shutting it silently. He ran back to his friend, holding his shoulders. _

"_Brent," he whispered. "Brent, it's okay, I won't let him hurt you. But you have to be quiet, buddy, can you do that?" The boy covered his mouth with a trembling hand, sniffling, breathing rapidly. "Shh, shh, it's alright. It's alright." He assured, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. _

"_Brent and I had a fight," he heard the father saying. Brent sobbed thickly into his hand, eyes clamped shut. _

"_Shh," Darren rubbed his shoulder. _

"…_I figured this would be the place he'd go. You seen him?" _

"_No, can't say that I have," his mother said calmly. _

Thank you, Mom_, Darren sighed._

_Brent was trembling all over, so unbelievably scared of the man's presence. Darren smiled assuredly at him, hoping to calm him just a little. _

"_Could I talk to Darren for a minute? Maybe he knows where he'd go." _

"_Of course." _

FUCK!

_Brent looked at him, gasping, hand falling from his lips. _

"_Shh, shh! It's okay, come here." He hauled him up, dragging him toward the closet. He hastily guided him into the corner. Brent sat, knees folded to his chest, eyes pleading with his friend. "I know, I know you're scared of the dark, but you have to stay in here, okay? It'll only be a minute, I promise." He wiped a tear from his cheek. "Shh, I'll be right back. Stay here and be quiet, okay? You _have_ to be quiet."_

"_Okay," he choked. _

_Darren heard voices coming closer as his mother and the monster climbed the stairs. He slid the closet door closed, wishing the panels would close fully. _

_He sat at his desk, grabbing the mouse to his computer, pretending to scroll through his Facebook page._

"_..and he clocked me one and bolted out the door," Andy was saying. _

"_Oh, that's just awful," his mother said. "I'm sure Darren will know where he is." _

_She opened his door, a flash of panic on her face as she did. It went away when she didn't find Brent. She opened the door wider, allowing Mr. Johnson to see inside. _

_Darren turned, fighting the urge to rip the man's face off. "Somethin' wrong, Mom?" He asked. _

"_Brent and Mr. Johnson had a fight," she explained. "Brent apparently took off. Do you know where he would've gone?" Darren frowned, as if thinking. _

"_No idea," he said, shrugging. "I mean, it'd be a little obvious if he came here. Maybe he went to Jesse's or something." _

_Andy walked the length of the room, peering out the window, standing directly in front of the closet. _

_Through the cracks, Brent saw his father's legs, heard his voice. He was so afraid he thought he might pass out from his heart beating so fast. _

"_Alright, well if you hear from him, let me know. I'm startin' to worry." _

_Darren fought the broiling anger welling in his stomach and nodded, managing a convincing smile. "I will, Mr. Johnson." _

_His mother guided him out of the room, listening and replying with sympathy that he didn't deserve. _

_Darren watched the window until he was gone before rushing to his closet. Brent looked up at him, crying freely now. Darren bent, his heart aching and scooped him into his arms, helping him up. Brent fell into his shoulder, sobbing into his neck. _

_He held the taller boy, shushing him softly, cautiously rubbing his back. _

"_Ow!" Brent choked. _

"_Sorry!" Darren moved to let him go. _

"_No," Brent begged, squeezing him tighter. "Please, Darren, don't let me go…" _

_It took Darren a moment to realize that no one had ever hugged Brent when he was upset. No one had held him when he was sad, or sick. No one ever told him it was going to be alright when something was wrong. _

"_Shh, shh, it's alright. I've got you. I've got you, Brent, it's alright. Shh, let it out. Just let it out, it's okay." _

_Brent cried. And cried, and cried, and cried until his chest hurt so much he couldn't cry anymore. He pulled away from his friend, wiping his face with disgust. _

"_I'm sorry," he said softly. "I just…" _

"_Don't apologize," Darren said, smiling a little to soothe him. "It's alright. Do you wanna take a shower or something?" _

_Brent nodded, sniffing. "Yes, please." _

"_There's towels on-" _

"_The rack next to the sink," he smiled. "I know." Darren smiled back. Brent started to leave the room. He hesitated, looking at the floor. "Darren?" He said, looking up at him. Darren looked back, curious. "I…I can use warm water…right?" _

_It was like a knife to his already battered heart. "Y-Yes, Brent," he said, attempting to keep him voice steady. "Of course you can." _

_Brent smiled through his bloodshot eyes, looking relieved. "Thank you." _

_Darren waited until he heard the bathroom door close before he collapsed on his bed, face in his hands, and cried. _

* * *

Three Weeks Later…

"You don't know how to swim?" Brent chuckled. Logan blushed furiously.

"No," he mumbled. "I'm…afraid of water." Brent smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Aw," he cooed. "You're so adorable." Logan blushed deeper. Brent reached across the table, taking his tiny hands in his large ones. "Alright, as a goal for myself and you, I'm going to teach you how to swim tomorrow." Logan's eyes grew.

_Brent…wet Brent…oh lord…_ "I'm not sure I can do that without touching- freaking out," he stammered, hating himself for embarrassing himself yet again.

Brent smiled, dimples deep in his cheeks. "I'll be with you the whole time, and I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay?"

"I know you won't," Logan whispered, smiling a little.

These past few weeks had been so perfect. Brent was perfect. No matter how hard Logan looked he couldn't find a single flaw about him. Well, Logan didn't like that he not only didn't agree with all of the amazingly wonderful things about him, but every time Logan brought them up he utterly disagreed with him.

"You do realize how good looking you are, don't you?" He had said. Brent shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I'm the dorkiest thing I've ever seen," he laughed. Logan simply stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Dorky? Brent, you're…you're incredibly…" He stood on his tip-toes, kissing him. "You're opinions don't matter, mine do. And I say you're the most handsome man I've ever seen and there I go saying these things out loud again."

They'd walked through the park and thrown leaves at each other, lied on picnic tables and looked at the clouds, kissed in the rain and had a popcorn fight at a movie.

They left the small café, hand in hand, wearing each other's scarves.

Brent frowned, rubbing his ears. "Only time I wish I had my long hair again," he sighed. "My ears hurt all the time."

Logan reached up, covering his ears with his hands. Brent ducked so he didn't have to reach so high, smiling warmly. Logan smiled back.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"You sure you want to go swimming in this weather?" He asked. Brent smiled.

"Don't even try to get out of this, mister," he said, nuzzling his nose against his. "You could get hurt if you don't know how to swim. And I want you to be safe, considering we live somewhere nearly surrounded by water. This is a practical thing." Logan frowned.

"Wait a minute, you don't know how to ride a bike!" He said. Brent blushed, biting his lip.

"I know, but there are other ways to get around in this city besides riding a bike. I doubt there will be any life or death situation where riding a bike would save someone," he said pointedly. "All it takes is for you to slip somewhere and you could be really hurt."

Logan sighed. "Alright, I'll go swimming. As long as I'm spending time with you I don't really mind." Brent grinned, lifting him up and kissing him.

"Well, I can't wait," he giggled. Logan smiled.

_How the hell did I get this lucky_? He thought.

"Me either," he said honestly, looking up at him. Brent stroked his rosy cheek, wanting to hold him like this forever.

"Can I tell you something without you freaking out?" He asked. Logan cocked his head to the side. Brent hugged him close, still holding his face. "I don't really know if this is true, or if this is just kids being stupid, but I've never felt this way before about…about anyone. And I…I love you, Logan."

The former feline stared at him, dumbstruck. This boy, this…this amazing boy said he loved him.

"Am I dreaming?" He whispered. Brent shook his head, still in nervous silence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

"No!" Logan said, shaking his head. "No, it's okay. I don't know if I'm just being a stupid kid or not either but, I love you too. I think. I don't really know what that is."

"Neither do I," Brent assured. "But, from what I can gather, it feels like this." Logan nodded, grinning.

"Just like this."

Brent wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight and bending to kiss the top of his head. "I want to make you dinner," he said. Logan smiled up at him.

"Really?" He laughed. "I didn't know you can cook." He nodded.

"Sure can." He took his hand. "How about we go to the grocery store, you pick out what you like and then we'll go to my apartment and cook?" Logan grinned.

"Sounds fantastic."

Brent grinned and knelt in front of him, nodding to his back. "Your chariot, my love," he joked. Logan blushed and bowed a little.

"Why, thank you, my good man." He jumped on Brent's back, laughing and giggling as he ran down the sidewalk.

"S'cuse me, pardon me, royalty coming through!" He yelled at passerby.

There was no doubt in either of their minds. They loved each other.

-Aw, puppy love. Well, sort of haha! More soon! Sorry for the wait!-


	13. Bad Kitty

13

**Bad Kitty**

"Don't be scared," Brent assured, holding his hands out. "I won't let anything bad happen to you," he assured. Logan looked from Brent to the water and back again, scared.

"You _promise_ you won't let go unless I say so?" He asked shakily. Brent smiled.

"I promise." Logan took a deep breath, staring at the water around him. Brent wasn't scared…but, then again, Brent wasn't scared of anything. He carefully stepped in, shivering a little at the cold water. He eased himself down the concrete stairs, finally grabbing onto Brent's hands as tightly as he could.

He smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his back to hold him. "See?" He said, smiling. "It's not so bad." Logan looked around, still skittish and wary. He wrapped his arms around Brent's waist, locking them there. "It's alright, I've got you." He assured. Logan looked up at him, frowning a little.

"Brent, why are you wearing a shirt?" Brent blushed and looked at the black undershirt he'd kept on.

"Um, I…I'm really shy about…about that," he mumbled. Logan smiled and nodded.

_God, he's so cute._

"Alright," he said, "let's get started."

* * *

"See? You're doing great," Brent said, grinning. He had his hands on Logan's back while Logan tried to float. "Just relax. Breathe slowly. I'm right here, okay?" Logan closed his eyes, trying to do what he said.

And then slowly, very slowly, Brent took his hands out from under him, letting him float on his own, making sure he didn't notice. He took a step back, watching.

He didn't notice, at least not for a moment. He stayed where he was, just floating. He opened his eyes and looked up at Brent. "Am I doing this right?" He asked. Brent grinned and held up his hands.

"You're doing great."

Now Logan realized he was on his own. He panicked, sinking instead of floating. The second his head went under he was terrified. He squirmed and clawed at the water, trying to remember what Brent taught him. It was impossible when he was so scared. He inhaled some water and gagged, but had nowhere to go. Strong hands grabbed him and pulled him up. He gasped and choked, water falling past his lips.

"It's okay! It's okay, I've got you," Brent said, patting his back. Logan gasped for air and looked up at him.

"Y-you said you wouldn't l-let me go," he trembled. Brent looked back at him, his eyes pained.

"Hey, I, I'm sorry, sweetheart. You were just doing so good, I didn't think you needed my help anymore," he said. "I'm so sorry. I should've waited for you." Logan buried his face in his stomach.

"I think I'm done for today," he said. Brent nodded, combing his soaking hair out of his eyes.

"Whatever you want to do, honey," he said, still feeling absolutely awful. Logan reached up and touched his face, bringing him down for a kiss. Brent held his back, lifting him up a little as their lips tangled together. He gasped when they broke apart, blushing. Logan smiled back. He was so perfect.

* * *

_Darren cried hard, trying to get all of this out before Brent came back. _

"_Darren?" His mother's voice. He looked up, unable to stop the large tears leaking from his eyes. She set the plate she was carrying on his dresser and went to her son, hugging him tight. "Shh, I know, honey, I know. Shh…" _

"_He didn't let him use warm water, Mom," he sobbed. "That son of a bitch…God, he's my best friend, Mom, and he's in so much pain. What do I do?" She rubbed his cheek. _

"_You be there for him, sweetie. He needs someone right now. Hell, he's needed someone since the day he was born." He nodded, still crying. _

"_Mom, I…What if I do something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. _

"_You won't, Darren. You'll know what to do," she assured. She nodded to his dresser. "That's for him when he wants it." He nodded. _

"_Thanks, Mom." _

_He fell back into his knees when she left, staying there for a moment before remembering Brent needed clothes. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Brent? Here's some clothes." _

_The timid boy opened the door, holding the towel at his waist so tightly it looked as if his knuckles might split open. Darren frowned a little. _

"_Brent, it's okay," he assured. "I'm not gonna hurt you." _

"_I know," he nodded, speaking very softly. "I just…" Darren nodded. _

"_Alright. It's okay. Here," he handed him the small pile. "They're baggy on me, so they should fit you okay." Brent smiled a little. _

"_Thank you," he breathed, taking them carefully, as if he'd break them, or they'd disappear. Darren could see the scars decorating his friend's torso; the remnants of burns, cuts and agony. His heart ached. _

"_Come out whenever you're ready," he smiled. _

"_Okay," he nodded and shut the door. _

_Brent turned back to the mirror, looking at himself, repulsed. So many scars and bruises. He wasn't disfigured, but he might as well be. His father may not have taken his life, but he took away any chance he had of being with someone. No one would ever, _ever_ want him when he looked like this. He turned around, peering over his shoulder to look at his back. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked. How could he get close to anyone looking like this?_

_He slid down the wall, burying his face in the towel over his knees, sobbing. No one would ever want such a broken, ugly thing. He would be alone…forever._

* * *

Meow pressed his lips to Brent's, tangling his fingers in his short hair. Brent slid his fingers in Logan's soft locks, kissing tenderly, slowly, holding the smaller boy in his lap. Logan's cheeks were hot, understanding where he was. He touched his neck and his chest tentatively, slowly becoming braver as the moments passed.

Brent kept his hands on Logan's back, trailing up and down slowly, moving to his cheeks, still kissing him warmly. He held the smaller boy's waist, loving this couch more and more all the time.

Logan couldn't believe how strong Brent felt, how warm, and how unbelievably soft. He wondered how soft the rest of him was.

He let his hands travel all the way down his stomach to the hem of his shirt, his fingers starting to slip inside.

Brent yanked away from him and grabbed his wrists, none too gently either. "GET OFF ME!" He pulled them away from him, glaring at him. Logan was suddenly very scared. The way Brent was looking at him… He shoved him away from him, hands still clenched too tightly on his arms.

"Don't you _ever, ever TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!_" He screamed. Logan let out a whimper, tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Brent," he said, lips quivering. He was hurting him, physically and emotionally. Brent let him go, pushing him toward the door, towering over him.

Logan ran. He threw the door opened and staggered down the stairs, sobbing, so, so very scared. He got all the way outside, down the street and in an alley before he stopped. He wrapped his arms around his chest, sobbing violently.

Brent's handprints were still visible on his wrists.

* * *

Brent stood there for a moment, his heart pounding, still terrified. He'd almost seen him, he'd almost seen what he'd been trying to keep a secret from him…

His eyes grew, face paling even more. "Oh no…" He breathed. "No, no…"

_I hurt him…Just like my father hurt me_.

He bolted out the door, screaming, "LOGAN!"

-Uh oh...-


	14. Tall Tail

14

**Tall Tail**

_He ate so fast Darren couldn't keep up. He'd tried to slow him down. "No one's gonna take it from you, buddy." But it hadn't worked. _

_Brent hadn't eaten in days. It may have been weeks, he didn't know. What he did know was that as soon as he smelled that food his stomach roared with want. He ate it all as quickly as he could, and when it was gone he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. _

"_Go to sleep," Darren said softly. "You look like you're gonna pass out. You've looked that way for about three years now." Brent laughed a little. Darren was glad; it was good to see he could still smile. It was good to see that he wasn't hateful or mean. He was sweet, caring, kind Brent. His father could hurt him and take away his freedoms, but he couldn't change who he was. _

"_I am really tired," he whispered, blinking slowly. _

"_Sleep," Darren said, touching his shoulder. "Just rest. Don't worry about waking up, or your dad or anything like that. All you have to do is rest." _

_Brent nodded, chewing his lip before looking up at his friend. "Will…will you stay with me here until…until I fall asleep?" He whispered. Darren nodded, letting Brent lay down before he sat on the cot beside him. "Sorry," he breathed. "Ya know, for acting like such a girl." Darren shook his head, rubbing his back. _

"_You're not acting like a girl," he assured. "Just go to sleep, Brent." _

_It didn't take long before he was gone, his chest rising and falling slowly and evenly. _

_Darren went to his own bed, watching him rest, praying that he would get some peace. _

_Brent woke a little while later, sitting up with a start, making Darren's mother jump._

"_Shh, shh," she soothed, rubbing his forehead and easing him back down. "It's alright, it's alright, he won't hurt you, honey. Go back to sleep." He looked at her, slightly delirious. _

"_D-Darren-?" _

"_Shh, he's taking a shower, sweetheart. It's alright." She sat beside him, pulling him into a hug, rocking him. He gasped brokenly, squeezing her back. "Aw, honey. Hey, hey, it's okay, Brent. No tears, no tears, shh…" _

_Darren rushed into his room, hearing Brent's cries and immediately worrying. He stopped when he saw his mother holding him, watching Brent sob against her for one reason: he'd never had someone called mom or dad hold him before._

_There was only one thing bothering him, what now?_

* * *

"LOGAN!" He called, feeling so wretched and horrible. He tried not to sob, tried to ignore all of the people he was passing on the street. He just wanted to find him, wanted to hold him close and beg him to at least explain what the hell happened. He didn't want forgiveness; he didn't _deserve _forgiveness. He just wanted to tell him why.

"LOGAN!" He yelled again, looking around for that mop of white hair.

That's when he heard it. Very small cries coming from his right. He turned, looking down the dark alley. He saw the tiny silhouette there, shaking with tears, arms clasped around his chest.

He ran toward him, wanting to take everything back and get it right. "Logan," he skidded to a stop, standing a good five feet in front of him. The small boy looked up at him, shrinking away, eyes swollen and swimming with tears. His skin was already bruising from his hands. His hands…

_God, what have I done?_

"Logan, please…please," he took a step toward him; the smaller boy flinched away. The sobs locked in his throat threatened to break through. He let them, falling to his knees.

Logan gasped, looking at him with wide eyes, wondering what he should do. Brent stared at his hands, trembling. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I hate myself for what I did to you," he was sobbing so hard Logan could barely understand him. "Please, please let me tell you what happened," he finally looked at him, his eyes naked. "I understand that you never want to see me again, but plehease let me tell you why."

He looked back at his knees again, crying openly. Logan stared at him, blinking slowly, tears still standing in his eyes. Brent looked so broken. There had to be more to this. Brent couldn't be abusive, he was too sweet…too gentle, too warm, too loving. He gingerly touched the back of his head, smoothing his hair and pulling Brent's head into his stomach, holding him. Brent cried harder, wrapping his arms around him.

"I don't deserve this," he choked.

"Shh," Logan whispered, speaking for the first time. He lifted his chin. "We, we can go back to your apartment and you can…you can tell me there." He sniffled, shaking.

"Are you sure you want t-to be alone with me?" He squeaked. Logan touched his cheek, wanting the pain in his eyes to go away.

"Yes," he said, nodding. He carefully lifted his glasses, wiping tears from under his eyes before replacing them. Brent stood, taking his hands in his, his touch incredibly gentle once more.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," he breathed. He looked up at him, standing on his toes to touch his cheek.

"I know you are."

They walked silently back to the apartment, still holding hands. Brent cried silently, hand still cradling the smaller boy's ever so softly. He closed the door, letting Logan lead him into his room. They sat on the bed, still silent. Logan was waiting, watching Brent's face, waiting for him to speak.

"I've been lying to you," he said, finally. Logan frowned. "I'm not who I say I am." He paused, taking slow, shaky breaths. "My name is Brent Johnson, not Walker. I'm not from Kansas City, either. I'm from this small town called Alpaugh near Los Angeles. My parents didn't die in a car accident. My mother drove her car off a bridge…she was drunk. And my father…" He trailed off, fresh tears in his eyes, fear shaking his bones. "My father still lives in Alpaugh."

Logan just looked at him, eyes wide, shocked. "Wh…why did you lie?" He asked gently.

A sob jumped from Brent's lips, his arms wrapping around his chest, as if he were trying to hold the rest in. "Logan, I…" He looked at him, so much agony and fear in his innocent eyes. Logan chewed his lip, taking Brent's hand, trying to stay strong. Magnus was strong, he could act like him.

_Act like Magnus,_ he told himself, finding security in that.

"Just start at the beginning."


	15. Cat Got Your Tongue

15

**Cat Got Your Tongue**

The words gushed from Brent's mouth, telling him everything, even a little more than he had told Darren five years ago…a world away. He cried the entire time, his eyes swelling, throat aching, body trembling.

Logan didn't start to really cry until Brent told him about the incident with the night-stick. The tears rolled silently down his cheeks as he listened, watching Brent's knuckles turned white as he squeezed his hands together.

"I ran to Darren's. I didn't know what else to do, or where else to go, so I went to see him. He hid me from him, kept me safe," he looked at Logan. "My eyes are really brown. I used to have longer hair; I'd had it my whole life. It's usually a lot darker than this, too." He looked down again, taking a deep breath. He stood, setting his glasses on the table. He turned away from him, going to his dresser.

Brent nearly ripped the contacts out of his eyes, hastily unbuttoning his shirt, glad that he couldn't see into the mirror to his left. "You deserve to see me," he turned, realizing he might be losing him, that he'd never see him again. That hurt even worse. He swallowed hard. "All of me…who I really am." He turned, pulling his shirt open and letting it fall to the ground.

Logan's eyes widened, letting out a small gasp. Brent bowed his head at the sound, wishing he could cover himself again. He took slow, tentative steps toward him, trying not to cry.

Logan gently, slowly, reached out to touch him. There were deep, thick scars on his stomach, and one on his chest, thin ones that ran up and down his sides and a few pale ones that were on his collar bone. There were round, muddled scars dotted here and there…remnants of burns. He was shocked.

He knew that these scars came from something that hurt him, and imagining Brent be inflicted with this kind of agony was just… Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at him, trailing his fingers down his stomach. Brent choked on his breath, closing his eyes, trembling.

Logan guided him down to the bed, allowing him to lie down. He looked into his eyes and his breath was stolen. Those eyes were…wow. He'd never seen a color like this before. They were a deep, rich brown, not like chocolate but almost mahogany. They were shined with tears, pained and so very scared. He reached beside him, putting his glasses back on him, eliminating at least one vulnerability. Brent blinked and continued to look at him while Logan touched his chest and his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brent swallowed hard.

"I-I thought that you wouldn't want me anymore. I thought that if you saw me like this you wouldn't want anything to do with me. How could anyone want…?" He closed his eyes briefly. Logan touched his cheek, waiting until he met his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he whispered. Brent wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tight, sobbing. Logan held his face, hugging his neck. "Shh…shh, I'm here. I'm here, Brent. I've got you." He kissed his trembling lips and down his neck.

Brent whimpered and opened his eyes when he felt him start to kiss his chest. He looked at him, watching his lips head for a violent scar just under his clavicle.

"No!" He gasped, holding his face. Logan stroked his cheek.

"Shh…" He kissed it gently.

"Don't!" He begged. Logan looked up again, thumbing his lips.

"It's okay," he assured, nodding. "I love you." Brent bit his lip, still shaking. Logan gently kissed every single, solitary scar on his torso with gentle, soft lips. He kissed Brent's trembling lips again, wanting to take all of this pain away, wanting to kiss him and hold him and let him cry these tears he obviously needed to cry.

More than anything he wanted to slaughter the son of a bitch that had done all of this to him. His father had done this, someone that was supposed to take care of him and love him, not beat him and torture him.

"Shh, it's alright," he assured, looking deep into his dark eyes. "You're beautiful, Brent." The boy winced like he'd been hit.

"No," he whimpered, shaking his head. "No, I'm not. You don't have to lie to me." Tears came back to Logan's eyes.

"You think this," he gently touched his chest, "makes you ugly?" He nodded, ashamed. Logan shook his head. "Brent, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. There isn't a single thing about you that isn't beautiful." Brent couldn't speak, he could barely breathe. The tears that had been waiting to crash down fell in a flurry, choking him. He turned his head into his pillow, sobbing, shaking.

"Hey, hey," Logan whispered, turning his chin. He kissed him slowly. "Shh, don't cry, don't cry, baby. It's okay. Shh…"

They were kissing again. Brent's lips were desperate, clinging to Logan's as if he never wanted to be apart from them. Logan slowly and gently caressed his chest, wanting to convey to him how beautiful he was and that the scars didn't bother him.

He felt his shoulders, and there were more scars there. In fact, he felt more, bigger, thicker scars and he slid his hands to his back. He gasped.

Brent shut his eyes, whimpering a little. "Logan…"

"Shh…" He stroked his cheek. "Can…can I see?"

He shut his eyes, folding his lips. "Okay," he nodded, trembling. He slowly rolled over, putting his face in his pillow, taking slow, deep breaths.

"Oh, Brent," he said softly, a tear slipping down his cheek. The scars were so long and thick. He gently touched his back, making him whimper a little. He was trembling even harder, sniffling.

Logan kissed every single one, caressing, stroking, trying to convey what he felt. "Shh, shh…hush. It's okay, honey. Look at me," he whispered. He held his face, running his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't matter what you look like. You will _always_ be beautiful to me. Always. There's nothing in this world that would make me think other wise. I love you, scars and all."

Brent squeezed him as tightly as he could without hurting him, sobbing into his chest. He never in a million years thought this was possible. He never thought anyone could love him. After everything that his father had told him He didn't think someone would love him.

"I love you, Logan," he choked.

"I love you too."

Brent fell asleep in his arms with Logan stroking his hair. The former feline looked at him, so guilty. Brent had been so honest with him. He'd told him everything he went through, and…and he didn't know the truth.

He closed his eyes, swallowing tears as he looked at the scars on his back.

"Can I tell you something?" He whispered to no one. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a short guy that lives with his brother. I'm…this is gonna sound ridiculous, but…I'm a cat." He chuckled and shook his head. "I told you it would sound silly. Magnus isn't my brother, either. He's my owner. I'm a cat, and he feeds me. He also knows magic. I know, magic! It sounds farfetched and unbelievable, but I swear it's the truth. I…I'm so sorry I lied to you, Brent. There's more, though. Eventually, I'm gonna turn back into a cat. I, I can't leave you," he was crying now. "I just can't. I love you so much, and…and I don't want to go back to living without you."

He hugged him, knowing that he couldn't tell him this when he was awake. He would think he was crazy. He'd leave him.

He rested his head on Brent's cheek. "You've been through so much. How am I supposed to put you through more?"

* * *

_He looked at himself in the mirror. "I still can't believe how short it is," he remarked. _

"_I can't believe you had a face under that mop," Darren chuckled. Brent rolled his eyes, turning to his friend. "We could still call the cops, if you wanted." _

"_No," he said immediately. "I changed my name, I got these contacts, Stacy cut my hair," he nodded slowly. "If I get out of here now he'll never find me." _

_Darren clapped his hand over his shoulder, eyes pained. "Here," he reached in his pocket, handing him a phone. Brent frowned, pursing his lips. _

"_Darren, no, it-" _

"_Hey, Mom and I are on a family plan anyway. The phone's useless, so someone might as well use it," his friend shrugged. Brent hesitated before taking it. "I'm not gonna let you go out there without being able to talk to you, man. You don't have to worry about never having service or anything. We have to pay the same amount no matter what, okay?" He assured. Brent sighed._

"_Thank you," he mumbled. _

_Brent picked up his back pack, swallowing hard. He was ready to go. He could do this, he could do this…_

_He looked at his friend, hugging him tight. "Thank you for everything." Darren nodded, smiling a little. _

"_It's no problem, man. You're my best friend, what else would I do?" He said. He dug in his pocket again, retrieving a large wad of money and held it out to him. "Take this." _

_Brent took one look at the bundle and shook his head. "No, Darren, I can't. That's your savings, man! You're supposed to be buying a car with that." _

"_Brent, you have fifty dollars to your name. That's not gonna get you to New York, okay? Please, just take this. Please?" He pleaded. _

"_I can't," he said softly. "I really can't." Darren shook his head, pleading with him._

"_Please," he whispered. "I'm not gonna let you leave without some money, Brent." He chewed his lip, hesitating three times before he took it from him, rifling through it and handing a hundred of it back to him. _

"_Thank you," he mumbled. "Stubborn son of a bitch." _

"_Takes one to know one," he grinned crookedly. "If you need anything call me alright?" He nodded. "Bye, Brent." _

_He hugged him again. "Bye, Darren."_


	16. Cat Tales

16

**Cat Tales**

Logan woke the next morning to his phone ringing off the hook. He reached for it, placing his hand over Brent's ear so he wouldn't wake.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Magnus bellowed. Logan scowled, pulling the phone from his ear.

"I'm at Brent's, like I told you," he whispered. On his chest, Brent stirred.

"You also told me that you'd be home by ten last night," the warlock snarled. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL I KNEW!"

"Well, I'm not, so calm down," he said grumpily. "I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"You'd better be, because when you get home-"

"Magnus," he heard Alec saying. "He's not a child."

"Fine," he spat. "Just get home soon."

Brent blinked up at Logan with his large brown eyes as he shut the phone, shaking his head to try and wake up.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Shh," Logan soothed. "Go back to sleep, Brent."

"Was that Magnus?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes." He stood, pulling on his high-tops.

"Is he mad?" Logan smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Even if he is it doesn't matter," he said softly. He tugged the covers back over him, rubbing his forehead. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," he mumbled. "Logan?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Thank you," he breathed. "For…for staying with me." Logan rubbed his cheek, kissing him softly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. "Go to sleep, Brent." He nodded softly, closing those big, gorgeous eyes of his.

Logan went to the door, looking back one more time before he left. "I love you."

Brent smiled in his groggy state. "I love you too."

* * *

_He got off the bus, looking around the small town, his stomach rumbling and roaring at him. He was starving. _

_His eyes found a small diner and he smiled, his whole face brightening as he walked toward it. The smell of food filled his lungs, only making his stomach complain louder. He hadn't eaten in at least twenty-hours. He'd gone this long before, hell, he'd gone much longer. But that was the thing about living without his father, _he_ made the decisions about his life, _he _decided when he could eat and when he couldn't. He wouldn't have to throw up every day, or keep his head down and not look someone in the eye. _

_Actually, he found himself being timid and deathly afraid of strangers ever since he'd left Darren's. Every man he saw turned into his father, every woman his drunken mother looking straight through him as he cried about the god-awful pain in his throat as fever ravaged his body. _

_He shivered. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't _have_ to think about that. _

_He took a seat at the counter, lips folded, looking down at his hands. _

"_Hey there, cute stuff." He looked up at the waitress who had spoken, blushing a little. She was an older woman, a pleasant smile on her lips that grew when he looked at her. "There. I knew you had a face. Couldn't tell with you lookin' at the floor all the time." His blush deepened. _

"_I'm sorry," he mumbled. She laughed._

"_No worries, sugar, now, can I get you something to drink?" _

_He didn't remember ever eating so much, and it was just one meal. He'd never eaten so quickly, either. _

"_Hungry, sweetie?" The waitress, Barb, asked. _

_He smiled a little. "Sorry, haven't eaten in awhile." _

"_It's no biggie. Here's the check, hon." She set the paper in front of him. He reached for his wallet, humming along to the song playing on the radio. He froze. Suddenly he was frantically patting every pocket and digging through his backpack four times before despair crashed over him. His wallet was gone. _

"_No," he breathed, realizing he'd lost all of the money Darren had spent four years saving for his car. "Oh no, no, no…" _

"_What's wrong, babe?" He looked up at her, eyes swimming and feeling awful. _

"_Some-someone stole my wallet," he stammered. "I had it when I got off the bus, and…" He shook his head, despaired. "I-I'll do dishes, I'll mop the floors, whatever you need me to do to pay this off. I'm so sorry," his voice was shaking, subconsciously afraid that he would be punished for this. _

_Barb reached over the counter, holding Brent's hand, a small smile on her lips, eyes pained. "It's five dollars and sixty-eight since, sweetie. I've got it." He shook his head, a tear escaping to his face. _

"_No, no, I'll-" _

"_I said it's on me, honey." She patted his cheek. "It'll be okay." _

_He nodded, eyes still filled with tears. He had no money for the bus now. He had no clue as to how he could get across the country. But he had to, he just had to. He had a full-ride to this school and there was no way he would miss it. _

_He stood, sniffling a little. _

"_Thank you, so much," he said quietly. She shook her head. _

"_Ain't a problem, kiddo. Here," she handed him a to-go box and a bottle of water. "I'm not gonna let you out of here without knowin' you've got a decent meal coming." _

"_Thank you, Barb," he whispered, feeling so awful as he took the box. She patted his shoulder. _

"_Take care of yourself, sweetheart."_

* * *

Logan stepped tentatively through the door, waiting for the screaming to start.

Magnus, however, was sitting calmly on his couch, smoking while Alec poured some chips into a bowl.

"Meow, come here," he said, patting the cushion. Cautiously, the former feline sat beside his master, waiting. It was like waiting for a firework to go off, calm and peaceful before it burst into a flurry of fire and noise. "I'm not mad," he began. "I just want to establish right now that if in the future you will not be coming home for the night if you would call and let me know." He glanced at Alec, who waved his hands as if to goad him on.

_Oh…_ Chairman thought, _he's rehearsed this._

"I can do that," he said softly.

"You worried me half to death, which is why I was so terse on the phone. And for that I…I apologize," he continued. "Brent seems to be a- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR ARMS?" He screamed. Logan and Alec jumped in unison.

_Shit._

Magnus grabbed his wrists, holding them up to his face, examining the bruises. "What happened? Who did this? Did Brent do this? AND DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!"

"Magnus!" Alec snapped. "Calm down and let him talk!"

"I can explain," he began quietly. "Brent-"

"I _KNEW_ IT! I knew he wasn't as innocent as he seemed. That son of a bitch, I'll kill him!" He roared, standing.

"MAGNUS SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Logan bellowed. The warlock froze, unused to being spoken to that way. He obliged, forgetting himself.

"Brent's been through more than you know…"

Slowly, painfully, Logan told Magnus –in little detail- what had happened to Brent, and what had happened to him because of it.

"…so I just scared him is all. That's why he reacted that way. He spent the rest of the night crying and apologizing for what he'd done. He didn't mean to, Mag, I promise."

Magnus was quiet for a long time. "He's not going to be as sweet and cute for long," he warned. "As soon as he believes you two are serious he'll get angry, and he'll get mean."

"No!" Logan exclaimed, shaking his head hard. "No he's not. I…you didn't see him last night. You don't-"

"Meow, from one abused child talking about another, you get angry. You get angry at everything you see. It takes _years_ to get past it, decades even. If you think that he's going to be fine and dandy and not have some side effects from the way he's been treated then you're more naïve than I thought," he said pointedly. There were tears in Logan's eyes, fists clenched in fury.

"There are side-effects," he snarled. "He's terrified of people. People who yell at him, men in general. He has nightmares every night and there is always something _every day_ to remind him of what has happened to him. He's afraid he'll wake up one morning with his father standing over him with a knife. He's been raised to think he's this hideous disgusting creature that doesn't deserve anything. He made one mistake, and unlike eighty percent of the rest of the world's couples, it _won't_ happen again. He…he's different, Magnus. And I…I love him."

"_Love him_?" Magnus repeated. "Are you crazy? You've only known him for a few weeks!"

"Oh yeah? How long were you with Alec before you said I love you to him?" He challenged. Magnus froze. Alec snorted, stuffing some chips in his mouth.

"He's got you there, babe," he said pointedly.

"Alright, fair enough," he sighed, resigned. He looked at him for a moment. "You're really serious about him, aren't you?"

"Yes," he said softly, staring at his hands. "I care about him just as much as you care about Alec."

Magnus smiled a little, planning on winning this fight. "Alright, then, if that's the case, you and I need to have a talk," his smile turned as Cheshire as his eyes. "_The_ talk."


	17. Sexy Kitty

17

**Sexy Kitty**

Logan sat, mouth open, eyes wide.

Magnus, as blunt as he was, explained the process without pausing, asking to leave questions for the end He rambled on for quite some time, even adding in his own experiences for reference.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, no!" Alec interjected, deep red in color. "He does _not_ need to know about that!" Magnus smirked, ignoring the green tint to Chairman's face.

"Why, darling, you're _so_ good at it," he grinned. Somehow, Alec turned redder.

"No- I- don't- SHUT UP!" He demanded, voice high. Magnus grinned, kissing under Alec's jaw, making the Shadowhunter giggle, hating himself for it.

"Can we keep going?" Logan asked, as much as it pained him to do so.

A little over an hour later, Magnus finally shut up.

"Alright," he clapped his hands together, smiling at his pet. "Any questions?"

Logan looked at his hands for a minute, mind reeling. Funny thing about being gay, there were at least four different ways to actually have sex, and knowing about each of them in detail was a little odd.

"How, um…how do you…" He tried to get past his embarrassment and make his tongue work properly. "How do you, ya know…get started?"

Alec smiled endearingly, looking at the warlock beside him and containing his giggles. Magnus chortled, shaking his head.

"Well, sometimes it's just a silent mutual agreement, sometimes it's Valentine's Day and it's _obvious_," he glared at Alec, who blushed and busied himself with the loose thread on his sleeve. "And sometimes, particularly when you're just starting, you ask." Logan went white. The thought of _asking _Brent to have…well that was just too terrifying to think about. "But, Meow, you have to be careful when you have sex. Don't get yourself drunk somewhere and have relations with someone you don't even know. Trust me, that makes for an awkward awakening." Now it was Alec's turn to glare. It vanished as Magnus tickled under his chin.

He was serious when he looked back to his former pet. "What I'm getting at is, don't use sex as a form of recreation, use it to connect with someone you love. That's what it's meant for in the first place; Love. Understand?" He nodded. Magnus smiled. "Good."

"Are we, um, done now?" Logan asked, squirming in his seat.

"Yes," the cat's master said breezily, waving his hand. "I release you, go on."

Logan jumped up and bolted for the bathroom, having had to pee for the last half-hour.

Alec smiled warmly, sitting himself on the warlock's lap. Magnus looked up at him curiously. "What?" Alec leaned down, kissing him deeply. Magnus jumped, surprised by the sudden contact. The shock quickly faded as he leaned into his kiss, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders to hold him closer. He gasped, staring at him when they broke apart. "What was that for?" He asked breathily. Alec smiled again, toying with his hair.

"For being as magnificent as you claim you are," he said softly. Magnus smirked, cocky once more.

"Let me show you just how magnificent I can be." He buried his face in Alec's neck, sitting up so he fell on his back, laughing with him.

Alec looked up at the warlock, touching his cheek. _God, I love him._

* * *

_He missed his bus. He stared after it, watching the dust-cloud it kicked up a mile away, becoming the smallest speck before it disappeared. He sighed, rubbing his temple and pushing his glasses up his nose. He had no choice but to walk. _

_He looked up at the bright sun hanging in the cloudless sky. It was hot, very hot out, but he didn't have a choice. He needed to get to Salt Lake City by tonight, and if that required a day of walking in scorching heat in the middle of nowhere, then fine. _

_He took a deep breath, and started walking. _

_Stupid bus. He'd spent money he could've used on a vending machine on a ticket into the city. There was a small pouch in his bag for all of the change and three dollar bills he had found throughout his travels, the only way he could really get food._

_His feet started to hurt by mile three, and by mile five he couldn't feel them anymore. His throat was scorched, positively bone-dry. He swallowed hard, tasting the dirt from the gravel road beneath his feet. _

_He'd gone longer without water. He'd been tossed in a shed for two days during a heat-wave last August without a drop to drink and survived. There was a lot he'd survived…This was nothing. He could hear the water bottle sloshing in his bag, but he had to save it, he had to. _

_What if he got stuck somewhere, somewhere where there wasn't any food or water? Right now he was headed toward a place that had those things at his disposal, and he wasn't about to waste the resources he had, just in case. _

"_Alright," he breathed to himself about an hour later. "You can have a drink if you make it over that hill way over there."_

_He walked, and walked, and walked. He walked until gravel met pavement, and pavement met highway. Now he was surrounded by buildings instead of woods, taking a long drink of water. He needed to find a nice park to sleep in, or maybe a bridge. _

_He finally did find a park, quiet, secluded, and hopefully free of criminal activity. Suddenly, the phone in his pocket rang. _

_He jumped, opening it quickly. "Hi, Darren." _

"_Hey, buddy," his friend said. He could hear the smile in his voice. "Are you doing alright?" _

"_Yeah," he lied. "It's been great." _

"_Are you outside? What's all that noise?" He asked. _

"_Oh, the hotel room I'm in is right beside the highway." God, after all these years he could still lie so easily. _

_Too bad Darren could see right through him._

"_Brent, buddy…you've been lying to me for weeks now about how you are, and where you are. What's going on?" _

_The tall boy sat on a bench, clutching the phone for dear life. He didn't want to tell Darren he'd lost his money. He felt terrible enough already. _

"_I…Darren, I'm so sorry!" _

_The words gushed from his mouth, voice cracking once or twice. He felt so awful for what he'd done. Darren had worked so hard for all of that money…_

"…_and I'm so sorry, Darren. I didn't mean to-" _

"_Hey, hey," Darren said softly. "Brent, it's okay. It's not your fault, alright? I…God, how are you eating?" _

"_I find change for vending machines. I'll mow a lawn for some money. I've eaten at a shelter once or twice. I get by just fine," he promised._

"_Where are you staying right now?" His friend asked. _

"_I…I'm at a park," he said softly. _

"_Oh, god, Brent-" _

"_I'm okay! Trust me, this isn't the worst place I've slept."_

"_That doesn't make me feel any better," he said softly. Brent frowned. _

"_I'm alright, Darren, I promise."_

_There was a pause before his friend spoke again. "Brent…please call me in the morning. I want to make sure you're alright, okay? No more of this once a week, stuff. If you have to live like this I want to hear from you every day, alright?" He sounded so scared. _

"_I will, I will," he assured. "I'll be alright, Darren. I've been through worse." _

"_That doesn't make me feel any better either," he sighed. "Well…have you seen anything cool lately?" _

_Brent smiled, telling his friend about the giant beer can he saw, and Las Vegas as well as a million other things he'd seen, heard and such. He smiled as he spoke, so happy he had a friend like this to help him through._

* * *

Logan sighed, standing outside of Brent's door, hand raised to knock. He just wasn't sure he could do it. His heart pounded at the thoughts of what he was about to propose, and what was about to happen. He just hoped he didn't laugh. He knocked.

Brent's eyes lit up, grinning when he saw the boy before him.

"Hey, Logan-"

He jumped into his arms, kissing him.


	18. My Pet

-Chap rated **M** for **lemony** goodness!-

18

**My Pet**

Brent held Logan easily, cuddling him close, allowing the heated kisses without any sort of fight.

"Logan," he gasped. "I love, this, enthusiasm, but-" He forgot himself for a moment, melting into his lips. "Mmn…What's this about?"

Meow froze, looking at him. "I, um…" Brent looked back, shutting the door, still holding him. He waited patiently for him to speak, expression soft and mellow. "I wanted to know if you…" Brent looked back, expectant and doe-eyed. "If you wanted to…to have, um…" He continued to stare at him, trying to convey what he meant without humiliating himself by saying it. He shut his eyes, sighing. "I wanted to know if you'd like to have-"

"Oh!" Brent exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh, you want to…?" He nodded.

"I mean, unless you don't want to," he said quickly. "Uh, n-never mind, I-I shouldn't have said anything." He tried to squirm out of Brent's arms, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Hey, hey, wait," he said gently, holding him fast. "I didn't say that." They looked at each other. "I just…I've never done anything like this before. I-I don't know what we're supposed to do." Logan swallowed hard. "The only stuff I've ever done was with you…and we haven't done much."

"Magnus told me what to do," he whispered. Brent thumbed his cheek, his hand almost taking up his entire face.

"Logan, I…Do you really want to give your virginity to me?" He breathed.

"Do you want to give yours to me?" He asked. "This goes both ways, baby."

"Yes," he sad immediately. "I wouldn't give it to anyone else."

"Then you should know my answer too."

They were kissing again, holding each other close. Brent's hand was shaking as he touched him, heart pounding. He'd never even _seen_ another naked man before, and he had no idea how he compared to the rest of the world. Besides, his hideous and scarred torso, there was more damage on his hips and pelvis. He sighed, letting Logan kiss his neck. He was willing to bet money that Logan was absolutely gorgeous. He could just imagine his evenly tanned and creamy skin and how it would feel under his hands. God, he didn't deserve him.

Logan was only afraid of being so close to him. He'd never been vulnerable like this before. But it would be okay, Brent was there to keep him safe. Brent made everything okay.

"I love you," he whispered. Brent nuzzled his face into his neck.

"I love you too."

He took him into his bedroom, gently combing his hair back with his fingers, the color almost as pale as his skin. "Logan, I…I'm not…I'm ugly. I'm so incredibly unattractive, you…you know that, right? And if that's…if there's something wrong with that-"

"Stop it. I _love_ you. I love everything about you. And I think your body's beautiful. Brent looked at him, eyes sad and tender, leaning into his lips.

Rain started to pour from the dark skies, tapping in an unknown, soothing rhythm. Logan carefully pulled his shirt over his head, kissing his pale chest.

"Come here," Brent whispered, taking him in his arms and rolling over. He held Logan's dace in his hands as he kissed him, letting those off-white locks fall through his fingers. "I love you, Logan." He had to keep assuring himself that this was real. That Logan was here, in his arms, telling him these things. He had to tell himself that he wasn't going to wake up in that basement, and it would all have been a dream.

"I love you too."

Logan knew Brent needed these assurances. He needed to set the pace for this.

Cautiously, Brent pulled Logan's shirt open, hesitantly unbuttoning it, breath catching at what he uncovered.

He looked better than he imagined. Soft, warm, tone…perfect. He was so small, so fragile in his hands. He felt as if he'd brea him if he lost control. He knew it was silly and pointless, but God he's so tiny…

"It's okay, Brent." He assured, as if reading his mind. "You won't hurt me."

They were kissing again, thunder rumbling outside. They gasped when their skin touched, begging for more from each other. Meow swallowed, staring up at him. Brent kept his hand on his waist, wondering what he should do.

"It's okay," he assured. "Go ahead, it's okay." Brent slowly took odd his jeans, kissing him the whole way. Logan helped him ease out of his pants, holding his cheek. Brent blushed shrinking into himself.

"Don't," he begged as Logan moved to touch him. "Please, Logan. You deserve better than me. Don't look at me."

"Brent, damn it," he said, exasperated, but gentle. "I wish you would listen to me. I. Think. You're. _Beautiful._ I. Love. You. So please, Brent, _please_ stop talking about yourself like that. Please…" Tears were welling in his eyes as he spoke. Brent's heart ached.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he agreed, kissing his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, just hold me."

He obliged, swallowing his own needs to allow Logan to take off his jeans."

"It's alright. It's just me, Brent. It's me, I've got you."

_God, he's perfect_, he thought. They rolled over, sending him above him. Logan shimmied out of his underwear, blushing and nervous about what Brent might think of him.

Brent could only stare. Never in his life had he seen another man like this and…and he was, oh God…

"Are you okay?" He said softly. "Is…is there something wrong?"

"No!" He said, rapidly shaking his head. "God, no. You're…you're gorgeous Logan, I…I…" He pulled him into his arms, kissing him so deeply, running his hands up and down his legs.

Logan gasped at the feel of his hands, moaning softly. He took a deep breath, looking in Brent's big brown eyes, knowing that this was so much harder for him.

"Logan…"

"I'm here, I'm here…" Brent closed his eyes when he took his boxers, controlling his breathing so as not to hyperventilate. "Shh, it's okay," the former feline breathed. His eyes were wide, roving over Brent's body in awe. He carefully touched his chest and his stomach, gasping at how soft he was. "Wow."

Logan, unlike Brent, had seen quite a few naked men. Mostly Magnus and Alec here lately, but Brent was…Brent was something else… He was stunning, breathtakingly beautiful, more-so than he could have ever imagined. He kissed him, knowing he didn't like being under such harsh scrutiny. . He didn't want him to think he thought he was ugly.

He hugged him tight, cuddling him close. Brent hugged back, kissing him deeply. "You're still sure about this?" He whispered. Logan nodded. "Me too."

Brent proved his point by kissing him, tongue dipping inside, teasing him. Logan gasped, gaining possession of his mouth. The taller boy's arms snaked around him, holding him in a tender embrace that surrounded his small body completely.

Suddenly, he sat up, gasping a little, as if coming to a decision. Logan stared at him, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"Brent?" He breathed. He didn't answer. He gently brushed his fingers over Logan's cheek before rolling over on his stomach, breath shaking. He looked back at Logan, so vulnerable, scared and exposed that it broke the former feline's heart just to look at him. "Hey, hey, no," he shook his head. "No, baby, we don't have to do that." God, the thought of putting Brent through that kind of pain after what his father had done to him churned his stomach.

Brent blushed, tears of embarrassment and humiliation in his eyes. He sat up, not looking at him. "What did I do wrong? Don't…I thought you wanted to…" His voice was soft, eyes innocent and exposed.

"No, Brent, that's not- What I meant was, we don't have to do it that way. Magnus told me there's other ways we can do that…ways that don't hurt so much…" He gently touched his cheek, making him look at him. "After what your father did to you-" Brent winced. "I couldn't hurt you like that, baby." Brent continued to look at his hands, tears on his cheeks.

"I-I just thought that's how you, we, um, people like us did…that."

"I know, I know, baby. And that's okay," Logan promised. He took off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand. If he wasn't going to face one vulnerability he'd try another one. He laid back down, never taking his eyes off of him. "Show me?" He whispered. Logan took a deep breath, laying over him, wanting to hold, hiss and love him. He just hoped he didn't mess this up.

He kissed him again to assure him it was okay. "Well, um, one way is, um…you know…" He licked his lips, both anxious and trying to get his point across without speaking. Brent nodded, understanding.

"Um, and then there's, uh…" He was bright red, fumbling over his words. Brent touched his face.

"Show me?"

Logan gently ran his fingers down his chest and stomach, carefully thumbing his hip, never breaking eye contact with him.

Brent took slow, deep breaths, hands gripping the sheets so tight his fingers hurt.

They both choked on air when Logan wrapped his hand around the both of them. Brent bucked his hips out of reflex, rubbing himself against Logan and his hand.

"Huhn!" He exclaimed. "L-like that?"

"Mmhm," he whimpered. Brent replaced Logan's hand with his own, leaving the smaller boy to collapse on his chest, gripping his shoulders, almost shaking as Brent moved his hand and his body.

"Oh, oh! Oh my God! Mmn, Brent!" He shuddered.

"_Logan_! Oh, uhn, Logan, baby…God, that feels, oh!" He shivered and shuddered against the boy. Logan held him, kissing his neck and his collarbone. Brent dipped to catch his lips in his own.

Logan's kiss was desperate, hands holding his face. "Wait," he gasped once they broke apart, Brent stopped, breathing hard.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He gulped.

"I want to try something," he squeaked. "Is, is that alright?"

"Okay," he agreed. Logan slowly kissed down his torso, paying special attention to a few deep scars.

When he was kissing the skin on his hips and his inner thighs he understood what was happening. "Logan," he gasped. "You, you don't have to do that," he breathed. "You don't have to do this for _ME_!" He threw his head back, legs shaking. He touched his back, tangling his fingers in his hair. Logan's lips and tongue worked carefully, gently and tentatively.

"Oh God, _Oh_!"

Logan couldn't believe he was actually causing those noises to come from Brent's mouth with his own.

Brent's heart was racing, body shaking almost to the point of convulsions, unaware that this amount of pleasure existed. _"Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan!"_ He whimpered so softly that Logan barely heard anything. Brent inhaled sharply when Logan pulled away, wilted by the loss.

"Shh…" the smaller boy soothed, kissing him. "I just don't want this to be over too soon."

"Okay," he gulped.

Brent wrapped his arm around Logan's waist, kissing him deeply, his body still tingling from the treatment he'd been given. He rolled so Logan was under him. "Can…Can I…?" He nodded, eyes wide, face pale and unable to speak. Brent's lips grazed the skin on his chest, eyes half-lidded, breath not on his skin. Logan gasped in anticipation of his touch, chest heaving. "Are you alright?" Brent asked, pausing.

"I'm fine," he nodded rapidly. He started kissing his stomach, so gentle, so patient. But Logan could feel his hands shaking.

To be honest, Brent was scared. What if he was bad at this? No, Logan wouldn't laugh at him or embarrass him, but…he was about to do what his father had always accused him of. He was about to prove everything he said right. He could hear his voice screaming in his face about damnation, that he would go to Hell for this. That God hated him. That he should die for it.

_DISGUSTING FAGGOT! HEATHEN! WHORE! FAG! FAG! FAG!_

"Brent?" His eyes snapped up to meet Logan's. They were scared, just as scared as his were, and he needed to know he was loved. He needed to know that Brent was there for him just as much as he did him.

His father's voice died away to nothing. He couldn't think about that now. Right now, Logan needed him.

Logan let out a high squeal, head flying back into the pillow as Brent's warm, tender lips engulfed him. "Oh! Oh my God, Brent! OH GOD!" His mouth was so soft and so warm. He tried not to thrust too hard for fear of bruising or choking him. "Oh, Brent…MMN!"

It wasn't long before he felt his stomach clenching, heart pounding and fluttering harder and harder. "Brent, I'm-I'm-" He pulled away, gently calming his trembling legs.

He kissed him gently, holding him. "Can, can we do that other thing again?" He nodded, still panting heavily.

The two whimpered together when they touched again. Brent shuddered, missing Logan's lips when he kissed him, caching the corner of his mouth. The two giggled, embarrassed. They were moving again, and Brent barely had the strength to hold himself up and keep them together, hand shaking with the effort.

"Y-you can just r-rub against-" he keened, rolling over with him. Brent's eyes, innocent and lined with lust, stared up at him, sweaty and breathing hard, cheeks flushed. He was shaking with him, ready and waiting.

No words were necessary now. He leaned against him, catching his lips in a wet kiss, his face against his neck.

They worked together, moaning, whimpering, kissing with desperate lips, holding each other with needy hands, bodies so vulnerable to each other.

"Brent, Brent!" He squeaked.

"Uhn! Logan…" He gasped.

Brent felt something building inside him. Something he'd felt only once before. He squeezed Logan tighter, gasps so harsh they were sobs. "Logan, wh-what's happening to me?" The last time this happened to him he was beaten mercilessly and couldn't move for three weeks.

"It's okay," Logan choked, understanding what he needed. "It's happening to me _t-too_!"

Brent's vision went white, voice raw as he screamed Logan's name. A high-pitched, choked sound jumped out of Logan's throat that resembled Brent's name. Thunder boomed again outside, dying away.

Brent tugged the covers over them. Logan curled into his chest, almost able to fit his entire body there. Brent rolled on his side, holding him to him, nuzzling his nose in his hair. "I love you so much," he breathed.

"I love you too," he mumbled, sleepy. "I always will." He shut his eyes, the rain outside pattered against the window, soothing them all. Brent smiled, feeling arm, safe…loved.

* * *

"Is that it?" One asked, staring at the apartment building.

"Yeah, that's it," the leader nodded. "We'll take them at dawn. Then that warlock will pay for what he's done."


	19. Cat in the Cradle

-Chap Rated **M** for language-

19

**Cat in the Cradle**

Logan didn't know what happened. One minute he was lying in Brent's arms, the next he was torn away from them, wrists bound. Another second later he was thrown into a van, the wind leaving his lungs.

Suddenly, something heavy fell beside him, something that continued to writhe and fight.

"We weren't supposed to take the boy!" A voice snapped. "We were just supposed to take the cat!"

"He could be of use to us," another voice growled. "Just drive."

The van started to roll. Logan tugged and twisted his wrists, trying to break free. "Damn it!"

"L-Logan?"

_Oh no. No, not Brent. He's not here; he can't be here. Oh God!_

"Brent? Brent, it's okay. Everything's okay," he soothed. He was slowly dragging himself toward him.

"What's happening?" He trembled.

"I, I don't know," he breathed, resting his head against his chest to comfort him. Brent nodded to him, terrified. "I don't know, Brent, but it'll be okay. I promise it'll be okay."

Brent frantically sought out his lips, ending up at his cheek and settling for it. "I won't let them hurt you," he swore. "I won't."

"Brent, baby-"

"HEY! Shut up back there!" A flash of green sparks, then darkness.

* * *

_The boy sat under the awning in front of the motel, chomping down his last granola bar. The contents of his pockets consisted of three pennies and an old bus ticket. If he didn't find something soon he'd go hungry until he reached New York, which was a whole state away. _

_He shut his eyes, folding his hands, praying hard. "Please," he whispered. "Please, God, just let me get to school. Please, Lord, just let me get there." He took a deep breath, sighing and closing his eyes. _

"_Hey there," a voice suddenly said. He jumped, looking up to see where it came from. A man leaned against the pole a few feet away, smiling pleasantly. _

"_Hi," he squeaked, wondering if he should ready to fight or not. _

"_Whatcha doin'?" He asked, peeking curiously at him. Brent felt himself blush under his stare. _

"_Nothing. Just sitting here, waiting." The man sat across from him, still smiling in the fading sunlight. He didn't look dangerous. In fact, he was rather handsome, in a thirty-year-old husband kind of way. _

"_How old are you?" He asked, still smiling as if he understood something that Brent didn't. _

"_E-eighteen," he said softly, wondering where this was going. _

"_You waiting for something good to come your way?" He asked. Brent nodded. _

"_Hoping." _

"_I'm Grant," he smiled. _

"_Brent." Grant's smile stayed. _

"_How much, Brent?" He asked. Brent frowned. _

"_For what?" He said, confused. Grant chuckled in his throat, tracing unseen patterns on the back of his hand. Brent blushed again. _

"_For a night?" That's what you're waiting for, right? Business?"_

_It took the naïve boy a moment to fully understand that this man thought…he wanted…_Oh.

No,_ a voice in his head said sternly. _No, you will not give your virtue to some stranger for money.

But…but I, I'll starve, please-

NO!

I have to!

"_T-two hundred," he ventured, hoping it wasn't too much. Grant looked him up and down. _

"_And I'll bet you're worth every minute of it, aren't you, big boy?" He chortled. Brent didn't answer. He wasn't sure _how_ to answer. "Come with me," he said, smile sweet, eyes ravenous. _

_Brent fell back on the bed when he got into the room, staring up at him with wide eyes. Grant climbed between his legs, touching his chest and his stomach through his shirt. _

_Brent was breathing rapidly, shivering, tiny whimpers jumping from his throat as Grant's lips touched his neck. _

"_How much can I do?" He grunted. Brent could barely hear him over the rushing in his ears. _

"_Um, I-I, what?" He stammered. Grant chuckled, pushing him down so he was on his back, hands sliding up inside his jacket. Brent whimpered softly. _

"_Honey, you act like you've never done this before," he grinned. Brent could only stare up at him, scared. Grant's smile faded. "You…you have done this before, haven't you?" He asked softly. _

"_Please," Brent said, sitting up a little. "I-I'll be quieter, I'll-" Grant sat up, shaking his head. "Please, I really am eighteen, but I really need this money. Please, I'll do whatever you want!" _

"_Stop, hush a minute," Grant said, standing, hands on his head, letting his words sink in. "You…you're a virgin?" Brent nodded. The guilt welling in Grant's eyes only got worse. "Oh, God, you're…shit, you're just a kid!" He refastened his jeans, tearing himself apart inside. "No, no, I can't do this. I can't."_

"_P-please," Brent begged, tears in his eyes. _

"_Hey, hey, easy now," Grant said. "Here." He fished his wallet from his pocket, digging through it and handing him a few large bills. "There's the two, kiddo. Hell, take the rest," he tossed him the remaining contents of his wallet, his voice drenched in guilt. "God, I felt up a _virgin_!" _

_Brent clumsily gathered the bills in his hands, staring up at him, confused. "Thank you," he said softly. _

"_Don't, don't thank me, honey," he said, waving his hands. "Brent, it is Brent, right?" He nodded. "Brent I am _so_ sorry. Keep the room for the night, okay? Check out's at two tomorrow. _God_ I'm _so sorry_." He left quickly, leaving Brent in a daze. _

_It took a full five minutes for him to move. He slowly looked around the room. It wasn't a dive. It wasn't five stars either, but it was decent. The bed was comfortable, probably the most comfortable thing he'd ever slept on. _

"_Wow," he breathed, feeling the sheets and bouncing on the mattress. There was a bathroom with a _real_ toilet and a _real_ shower and _hot_ water that actually worked. He grinned, giggling to himself and taking out his cell phone, finally able to give Darren some good news. _

* * *

When Logan awoke he was in a concrete room, tied to a chair. An incredibly harsh fluorescent light hung above him, casting everything in a greenish glow. The room was cold, causing him to shiver in his boxers and Brent's T-shirt.

"Aw, the pussy's awake," a voice growled. He looked toward it.

He was a thin, gaunt young man, eyes a bright, hard gray. His hair was greased back, oil black in color, teeth sharper and thinner than Magnus's. Meow could _smell_ the black magic on him as if he'd bathed in it, and the stench burned his nostrils.

"Who are you?" Logan asked, voice firm. "Where's Brent?"

"You'll see him in good time," the man said. "You may call me Lord Cryer." Logan laughed.

"No, I won't," he snapped. "A piss-ant like you that's no more than four hundred years old a _Lord_? Please." He looked at him closer. "I know you. I've seen you before. Romulus Cryer," he said as it came to him. "Magnus was hired to kill your brother Remus a few weeks ago."

Cryer was suddenly in his face, lip twitching in a snarl. "That faggot _murdered_ my brother in cold blood." He glowered at him.

"Don't call him names because you think you're better than him. He was named High Warlock for a reason." Cryer backhanded him.

"You aren't calling the shot's here, pussy. I am. Now, before I have to get nasty, tell me where your Master keeps The Book of the White," he demanded.

"No." Cryer grabbed Logan's shoulder, squeezing hard. Lightning shot through Logan's tiny body, making him cry out in anger and pain.

"Tell me."

Logan gasped for air, glowering at him. "No." Cryer electrocuted him again. Logan bit his lip to stifle the noise.

Twenty minutes of this passed, and Logan hadn't budged. "You stubborn bitch!" Cryer grunted. His powers weakened from use.

Logan was beaten instead. Punched, kicked, slapped, choked and tossed like a rag doll for every moment he didn't tell Cryer what he wanted to know.

Meow wasn't about to betray Magnus, not when he owed him so much, not when he cared about Magnus as if he were blood. He wouldn't endanger his life, his or Alec's; no matter what it cost him.

"TELL ME WHERE THE FUCKING BOOK IS!"

"NO!" He screamed through bloodied lips.

"Fine," Cryer snarled, picking him up by his neck and slamming him back down in the chair, where ropes coiled up around his wrists once more, holding him there. "You want me to be nasty, I'll be nasty." He took his hand from his throat, backing up, grinning wickedly as he snapped his fingers.

The door opened and a second later, Brent fell through, landing hard on his hands and knees. The blindfold was still covering his eyes, despite how he tugged at it. Cryer must have done something to keep it there magically. His lover was bruised and stark naked, trembling all over.

Two men followed in behind him, one grinning broadly, just as tall as Brent, but wider. His head was shaved, face sharp and angular.

The other man was considerably shorter, his face hidden under a hood.

Judging by the wicked grin on the larger man's face, the state of Brent's body and the quiet sobs coming from his lips, he'd been tortured already.

The larger man kicked Brent's stomach, making him whimper. "Brent!" Logan called, but no sound came out. "BRENT!" Nothing. He couldn't speak. Brent didn't know he was there.

-Hurt!Brent and Hurt!Logan next chap.-


	20. Skin the Kitty

-Rated **M** for language and abuse-

20

**Skin the Kitty**

"Please," Brent begged softly. "Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just tell me where Logan is, please."

The warlock that had thrown Brent inside grabbed a fistful of his hair, hauling him up and slamming him against the wall.

"Stop it!" Logan barked silently, pointlessly.

"Easy, Harold," Cryer chuckled.

Harold pinned Brent against the concrete, one hand groping his torso. Brent whimpered, jerking and shaking under his hands.

"D-don't," God, he sounded far too used to this kind of treatment. "Please, I just want to see Logan!"

"You don't me to touch you?" Harold growled, grinning at Logan. Brent shook his head. "Is it because you belong to someone else?"

"Yes," Brent sighed, so tired. Not in body, but in his mind, and his soul.

"Brent…" Logan moaned, frustrated tears in his eyes. Harold's hand was pinching and tweaking a bud on his chest, molesting someone so incredibly innocent. Brent whimpered again, trying to get away.

"Stop it," he begged quietly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Logan screamed. God, what he wouldn't give to scream. If Brent wasn't wearing that blindfold he'd be looking right at him.

"You're his bitch, aren't you?" He hissed. Brent flinched away, as if trying to sink into the wall. Harold twisted his arm behind his back, making him cry out.

"STOP!" Logan tried to say. This wasn't fair, not when Brent was so wounded already, internal scars that hadn't healed yet. They hadn't had a chance to.

"_AREN'T YOU?"_ Harold repeated. Brent jumped and nodded. Logan's heart broke a little. "Say it."

"Yes," he breathed.

"Yes what?" Harold pressed, twisting his arm tighter. Brent yelped.

"Y-yes, I'm," he swallowed, shedding his dignity as well as tears. "I'm his bitch."

Logan was trying so hard to speak, to say Brent's name, to let him know that it was alright, that he wasn't alone. He was crying silently. God, how he wanted to save him from this. From the pain and the fear.

"Can I see Logan, please?" He whimpered. "Please…"

"If you want to see your little boyfriend you'll have to do me a favor first," Harold growled.

"Why are we screwing around?" The hooded warlock said to Cryer.

"Anything to make the pussy squirm," Cryer said darkly.

"I still think taking the boy was a bad idea," he complained.

"What do I have to do?" Brent trembled. Harold grinned at Logan, shoving Brent to his knees.

"NO!" Logan begged. "No! Don't do that to him! Leave him alone!"

Brent bowed his head, understanding what he wanted.

"Open your mouth," Harold demanded. Brent obliged without hesitating, breaking Logan's heart to pieces.

"Brent, baby, no…" He moaned, crying.

"I-if I do this you'll let me see Logan?" He breathed.

"Just as long as you do a good job." He grabbed Brent's hair, forcing his head back. He whimpered upon hearing a zipper fall, opening his mouth again.

"NO!"

Before anything went near Brent's shaking lips, he was backhanded viciously.

"You FAGGOT!" A voice that came to him every night in his dreams barked. He went pale, blood running cold.

Logan watched Harold grin, changing his voice to sound like Brent's father. His heart wrenched, sobbing hard, watching Brent cower into himself, whimpering softly, terrified.

"F-Father?" He choked.

"You're disgusting. You unholy whore. I knew you were nothing but a _faggot_ . A _queer_. A _cocksucker_," he snarled. Brent was still on his knees, head bowed, trembling everywhere.

"STOP IT!" Logan screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"You beg for forgiveness, boy," he demanded, holding a fistful of his hair. "You pray that God almighty doesn't strike you down where you stand." Brent bowed his head, trembling and clasped hands held to his lips. Cryer and Harold laughed at him, furthering his humiliation. The hooded warlock turned away, shaking his head.

Logan could hear Brent's quiet sobbing, only able to imagine what he was going through. He writhed and tugged with everything his tiny body had, tearing his wrists open, desperate to make some sort of sound to let Brent know he wasn't alone in his agony.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, BOY!" Brent jumped, voice shaking with sobs as he spoke.

"L-Lord, forgive m-me for w-what I've done, AH!" Harold hit him just as Brent had described what felt like a lifetime ago. As far as the wounded boy knew, his father was right here in the flesh, beating him with brutal force that he was all too used to. "Please, Father, do-don't hurt Logan, please don't hu-hurt him."

"God, you disgusting QUEER! All you can think of his your _whore_."

"Don't hurt him, don't hurt him…" He pleaded.

"Oh, I already took care of him."

There was a moment where Brent was completely still before practically hyperventilating, choking on sobs.

"_NO! NO, YOU'RE LYING!_" He screamed.

The beating that followed was the most brutal Logan had ever witnessed, and no matter how he screamed or begged it didn't stop. And when it was over he was on the ground, not moving much.

"Brent," Logan gulped, crying.

He slowly pushed himself up, arms shaking as he did. God, he was so damn strong.

"Thought you could run away from me, didn't you?"

"I-"

"DIDN'T YOU?"

"No, Father!"

"You ran away from me. You came here to whore yourself out, didn't you?" Brent was too broken to answer. He thought he lost Logan, and the hole in his heart from knowing that it was his fault.

"ANSWER ME, BOY!"

The hooded warlock waved his hand toward Logan, who shrieked,

"_BREE-EENT!" _

His voice resounded through the room, loud and piercing. For moment the whole room was silent. Brent turned, breathing hard.

"L-Logan?"

"Shit!" Cryer spat.

"Logan!"

"I'm here, Brent. I'm here, baby. It's okay! Don't listen to them! Don't listen to anything they say! It's not real, it's not real, baby, I promise!"

"Shut up!" Cryer backhanded him, making the small boy cry out.

"LOGAN!"

"I'm here! I'm here, it's oh- AH!" He was struck again.

"Don't!" Brent said, finding strength in protecting Logan. "Don't hurt him, hurt me!"

Harold threw him to the ground, straddling him. "Let's see…what's this down there?" He grinned, reaching to molest him some more. Brent whimpered, trying to move but unable to lift himself off the floor.

"Baby, it's okay!"

"LOGAN!"

"ROMULUS, THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everything went black.


	21. Pussy Whipped

21

**Pussy Whipped**

Logan woke to a dim room, different from the one he'd seen before. A small window allowed the soft night light to filter through. He sat up, looking around groggily.

Someone groaned across the room. He tensed, but his anxiety didn't last long.

His eyes fell on a pale, scarred body shaking in the moonlight, breathing in small, tight gasps. He rushed to him, calling his name.

"Brent! Brent, baby!" He lifted him into his arms, kissing his face, holding him desperately.

"Logan," Brent sighed, tears in his voice. He sat up, wrapping his arms around him. He shook, barely able to hold the weight of his own body to hold him. Logan held him tighter, trying to keep him steady.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm here, I've got you. Shh…" He soothed. He looked at him, so pained. "God, Brent, I'm so sorry," he whispered, tears falling to his cheeks. Brent was so beaten and hurt. Every scar from the whip he'd received all of these years ago had been reopened and a savage burn shaped like a cross had been branded into his chest. The blindfold was still in place, but it came off easily as Logan attempted to take it away.

But God, his eyes, his innocent, swollen, red and raw shattered his heart in pieces. He took off the shirt, draping it over his lap, trying to give him some relief.

"There," he said gently, kissing his cheek. "Brent, baby, please, you've got to stop fighting because of me." He shook his head.

"I don't care what they do to me," he whispered. "I can take it." Logan winced.

"I…god, don't say stuff like that," he pleaded, hugging him again.

"Logan?" His voice broke a little. "How, how did they know what my father did to me…and how he sounded? D-did you tell them?"

"No, no, of course I didn't," he leaned his face into his neck, still crying. "God, Brent, I would _never_ do something like that to you. I…" He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him what he really was. Brent blinked, searching for an answer.

"Logan?"

He looked at him. God, he couldn't do it. He really couldn't tell him, not when he was hurt like this.

"Brent, there's something I should have told you a long time ago." He didn't tell him about his former body, but he did tell him about warlocks, and Magnus, and what Alec was. Surprisingly, Brent took it well. He didn't look at him like he was insane, or run away from him, or call him names. He simply nodded. Maybe they'd done things to him where this was the only explanation.

"Are, are you…?" He asked.

"No," Logan assured.

"Oh," Brent cooed. "I-I won't tell them anything, I promise."

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about you, okay?" He assured. Brent nodded slowly, resting against him.

"You can't tell them anything either," he said. "Don't tell them just to save me." Logan swallowed hard, knowing his will to hang on was fading as quickly as Brent's strength, and he knew he would soon come to the point where he would give his own life just to save him from one more ounce of pain, let alone keeping Magnus's secrets. He sniffed.

"I…I'll try." There was a beat of silence before,

"How are we getting out of here?" He asked, too exhausted to be shocked.

"Magnus will save us," he said. "I know he will."

"I don't know how much m-more I can ta-take," he admitted, teary eyed. "God, I wish I could see!"

"Shh…shh…" The former feline soothed. "It'll be okay. You're here now. I've got you."

"For how long?" He hugged him tighter, kissing him firmly.

"As long as I'm breathing." They held each other for a moment, just trying to be there.

"I'm so tired," Brent sighed, eyes drooping.

"Then let's sleep," Logan softly. They laid down, curling into each other.

"Let's pretend that we're back in bed," Brent whispered, eyes closed. Logan leaned his forehead against his, smiling a little.

"It's warm," he breathed. Brent smiled back.

"Safe." He kissed him. "Goodnight, Logan." He kissed back, tears in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Brent." They fell asleep, lost in their own worlds, clinging to each other for dear life, praying this was a nightmare.

* * *

Alec looked at Magnus from across the room, worried. He hadn't said a word for a few hours now, and he continually checked his phone for some sign of life. "Mag?" He said cautiously, stepping out of the bathroom and approaching him. "Is everything alright?"

The warlock looked at him, concerned. "Something's wrong."

"Wrong?" Alec frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he said simply. "But it's bad. It's very bad. Meow won't return my calls…" He dialed his phone at an inhuman pace, waiting impatiently. "C'mon, c'mon. Pick up you little shit." Alec's eyes were wide. Magnus was scared. "_Pick up, damn it_!" He cursed when it went to voicemail.

"Magnus, what-?"

He was dialing again, tense "_SHIT_!" He stood, putting on his coat. "Something's wrong with Meow. He hasn't returned my calls all day and last night."

"Maybe they're…busy," Alec suggested, a light blush on his cheeks. Magnus shook his head.

"No, no, they would have to break at some point. That's a lot of calories burning that quickly. I have to check on him."

"I'll come with you," Alec assured, stepping into his own jacket.

Magnus stared out the window, praying that he was simply overreacting as usual and everything was alright.

* * *

Logan woke for the second time in this new room, but Brent's warm and loving arms were nowhere to be found. He sat up, looking around with a sob caught in his throat. "Brent?" He whispered. Gone. He was all alone. He bowed his head, crying. That's when he saw the shirt back in place on his body. "Damn it, baby…"

"Stubborn bitch, isn't he?" The small boy jumped, looking around wildly for the source of the voice.

Cryer chuckled, stepping out of the shadows, grinning horribly.

"Where is he?" He demanded, backing away from him. "What did you do to him?"

"Well," Cryer said, smug grin in place. "I blinded him once more. I think you really _feel_ the pain when you can't see it coming, don't you agree?" Logan was looking at him in disgust, pain in his chest. "Harold has him now, you know. And there's no telling what he's doing to him."

"Brent has nothing to do with this!" He cried. "Just let him go. Please.""

"Not until u get what I want," he said. "If you tell me where Magnus keeps his little book I _promise_ I'll release your precious Brent."

Logan bowed his head, swallowing hard. "No," he said, loathing himself for it. "I won't tell you anything. Magnus has been like a brother to me for the past six decades. I won't betray him."

"Not even for the boy you're so desperately in love with?" Cryer taunted.

"Brent knows how much I love him," he said firmly, sounding braver than he felt. "He doesn't want me to tell you either." Cryer had backed him against the wall, still grinning.

"Well, I think he's singing a different tune now." He cocked his head, listening. Faintly, the former feline heard them; bloodcurdling screams.

"LOGAN! LOGAN, HELP ME! AHH! OHOH, HELP ME! NO, NO PLEASE!"

He closed his eyes, tears falling to his cheeks. "Please," he breathed. "Please don't hurt him, hurt ME!" Cryer grabbed him by his hair.

"But Brent is _so_ much fun. All that angst and pain built up just…" He sighed happily. "Mmm. It's just too good to pass up."

"How do I know that's really him and not a trick?" He demanded. Cryer's eyes darkened, smile growing.

"Let me show you."

* * *

"No more, n-no more," he begged, crying. "Please, I'll-" He was shoved under water again, sucking him into a black, freezing vacuum that crushed his lungs and ribs.

"I'm babtizin' you, boy!" His father's voice roared.

"Y-you're not my father!" He screamed. "T-tell me wh-where Logan is!"

"Shut _up_!"

Brent had no idea where this strength was coming from. He should be a mindless mess on the floor begging for mercy. Yet he was still here, fighting despite everything he'd been put through. All he wanted was Logan's safety. If he could see him or hear him or merely feel him then he would know that he was alive, that he wasn't in pain and that there was still a chance to possibly save one of them.

The blindfold was ripped away, confirming that his father was not there. However, Harold stood behind him. He could barely make him out through the fog of his mind and his damaged eyes, but that didn't make him any less real.

"You wanna see your little cockslut? Fine." He grabbed his head, turning it toward the door.

Logan was crying in silence Cryer had enforced. He was beating him viciously, striking his battered face over and over, kicking his little ribs and screaming soundless words. It was like a silent horror movie, and his love was just getting bloodier and bloodier as the moments ticked by.

"STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! LET HIM GOOO!"

The hooded warlock stepped in from a side door, jumping back when he saw the carnage.

"Romulus, enough!" He barked. Cryer stopped, allowing sound back. Logan sobbed softly on the ground, curled in a ball, whimpering Brent's name in a broken mantra, his hair pinked with blood.

Brent jerked toward the fuzzy mass he recognized as the boy he loved, only to be jerked back by Harold who held his throat and his chest, pinning him against the tub with the rest of him.

"I want that book," Cryer snarled.

"Beating him until he can't move won't get it. It'll just slow us down! How is he supposed to tell you if he can't speak?"

"Fine," he hauled him up, causing the small boy to whimper.

"Don't hurt him!" Brent begged. Harold grinned at Cryer's nod of approval.

"Let's play, honey."

He grabbed him, throwing him over the lap of a nearby chair, throwing out his hand to pin him there.

"Romulus-"

"QUIET!" He roared. He held Logan's face aloft, showing him Brent's current state. "Tell me what you know," he hissed softly, "or I let Harold destroy him."

It took the beaten boy a moment to understand. He looked at him, eyes blackened, nose bleeding, so battered. He could see Brent hung over the chair, body shaking and fighting against the unseen force keeping him there. Then he saw what Harold was holding. A nightstick.

He was gonna…he'd…oh God! "NO!" He begged. The man smiled, running the instrument down Brent's back and legs, giving him a clue as to what he was in for. Brent gasped as if icy water had been poured over his head, shaking his head very softly. "Please, don't hurt him!" Logan sobbed. "Please, don't. Not that, anything but that, God, PLEASE!"

Brent's eyes filled with tears at the sound of his voice, how tired and desperate the poor thing sounded.

"Harold-"

"Please," he begged.

"_NO_!" Logan shrieked, crying so hard his ribs ached. "I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!"

"Logan, no…" Brent moaned.

"_Tell me where the book is_!" Cryer demanded, delighted.

"I don't know," Logan gulped. "I swear, I don't know where he keeps it. I-I just know it's not in this country. That's all, _please_!" Cryer moved to strike him.

"Don't!" The hooded warlock again. "Let them go. Just end this!"

"They've seen our faces!"

"They've seen _your_ faces. Whose fault is that?"

"We slit their throats and this all goes away!"

"We kill them and Bane _slaughters_ us." Cryer got in his face, poking his chest.

"You don't call the shots here, Crissman, I do!" He looked at Harold. "Kill the cat!" Harold lifted Logan by his hair, holding a knife to his throat. Brent shrieked in the background, sobbing hard, pleading for mitigation from this. Logan fought as hard as his worn body would allow, still calling for Brent. Cryer looked back at the other warlock. "Don't you see-?"

He grabbed Cryer's neck, hoisting him off the ground, shooting bolts of lighting through his body.

"No," his hood fell back as he shook him. "I don't."

The door bust open.

Magnus came through, hands aglow with blue fire, Alec poised behind him, bow drawn. The High Warlock looked at Harold.

"Get your hands off my pussy," he smirked, shooting a small beam of light that knocked him across the room, allowing Logan to fall and Brent to move freely.

He hardly noticed. He was staring at the warlock that had saved their lives, who let Cryer fall to the ground, dead.

Their eyes met.

"Darren?"


	22. Cat and Mouse

22

**Cat and Mouse**

Darren and Brent looked at each other for a moment before Harold started to run.

Alec released his bow, striking the middle of his back as Magnus threw a fury of lightning at him, lip twitching with hate. The combination of the blows floored him, killing him almost instantly. The high Warlock turned on Darren, hands still aglow. Darren held up his hands in defense.

"No, wait, I can explain!" He assured.

"Magnus," Alec said, voice pained, nodding to Brent. Magnus turned, then paled.

Brent's heartbroken face and tear filled eyes were rested on the small, bloodied white mass on the floor. Logan, wounded, broken…

And a Cat.

Darren was forgotten, confusion and agony trumping any memory that he was there.

"Oh no," Magnus breathed.

"Logan?" The wounded boy choked, kneeling beside him but not daring to touch him. He looked at Magnus and Alec, searching for an answer, an explanation, or a sign that this was some horrible nightmare. "Wh-what happened?" He trembled. "I-I don't understand wh-why is he…? What…?" He was crying, so lost and bewildered.

"Watch him," Magnus whispered to Alec, who nodded, training his bow over Darren's heart, eyes smoldering.

"Brent, it's alright," Magnus soothed, carefully helping Brent up to his knees.

"I-I don't understand," he gulped. "What happened, wh-why, I don't-"

"Shh, Brent, Brent!" He looked at him steadily. "Look at me." He obliged, breaking his heart. "Just relax, it'll be okay." One snap of his fingers and Brent was clothed and warm, another snap and he was asleep, slumping forward in a deep, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Magnus gently eased the boy to the floor, lying him on his side.

He cautiously picked up Logan, wrapping him in a tiny blanket he materialized from nothing and putting him in his pocket. He turned to Darren, glaring.

"You're coming with me and you're going to explain just who you are and why you're here. If I believe you, I'll let you live," he growled. Darren nodded.

"Fair enough."

The High Warlock peered at his pet with sad eyes. His humanity had been stripped from him like it was nothing, no chance to say goodbye to save Brent any pain. It was a chaotic, horrible mess that would break several hearts, leaving a river of tears in their wake.

In truth, Magnus hadn't even bothered to look at spells to change Meow back. He didn't want to ruin his happiness and…and he didn't mind having a little brother.

He swallowed hard, nodding to Alec before looking at Darren again.

"Let's go."

* * *

_The boy sighed, looking up at the building before him, uniform for his new job under his arm, bag ready to move into his new apartment at his back._

_He grinned from ear to ear. He made it._

* * *

Logan opened his eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. He couldn't stretch out his legs or get his hair out of his face. His hair wasn't in his face…

When Magnus appeared above him he knew. He'd changed back. He wasn't human anymore.

"Hey, Meow," his master said gently. "Take it easy, you're pretty beat up," he said, easing him into his hand. He meowed the closest thing to a sob he could manage. Magnus understood. "Shh," he cautiously picked him up, cradling him close, something he hadn't done in decades.

Logan cried into Magnus' shirt. He petted him for a few minutes, shushing and rocking him. "Brent's here," he offered. The cat looked at him, his shattered heart apparent in his eyes, watching Brent's peaceful face, comfortable and warm in his bed. He looked back at Magnus. "He doesn't know yet," he assured. "Well, he doesn't know the story but he did see you," he whispered. Logan collapsed again, so agonized.

Magnus continued to hold him, speaking very softly. "Do you want me to put you beside him?" Logan looked at him again, then back to Magnus, shaking his head and looking at the ground. He squirmed in Magnus' arms until he let go. He toddled to the pile of Brent's clothes and glasses, nudging the frames away with his nose and nestling himself in his shirt, breathing slowly. This was the closest he would ever get to his beloved again. He closed his eyes, hoping he would dream of holding Brent with human hands and kissing him with human lips.

Magnus sighed, his own heart aching. He stepped out, going downstairs where Alec and Darren were waiting, shedding any and all vulnerability from his face before reaching them.

"Now," he said, glaring at the younger warlock, "Explain yourself."

* * *

"I'm twenty-three years old. I've only been doing this warlock thing for a little while. I found out after Brent left what I could do. I'm kind of new to all of this. I moved out here a few months ago to see Brent, but I…

"They approached me, recruiting me, asking me to help them take down Magnus Bane, uh, you, I guess. I knew you were Brent's friend, so if I pretended to help them and sabotage everything they were trying to do I could keep them away from you and Brent and Logan. Everything just sort've spiraled out of control after that."

"How could you let your best friend get hurt like that?" Alec asked darkly. Darren looked down, eyes watering.

"If you think it didn't kill me to sit by and watch Cryer hurt him the same way his father did, you're wrong. I healed Brent little by little when they weren't looking and did my best to make things easier on them. I convinced Cryer to let them see each other, and let up on Logan but…" He paused, swallowing hard. "Everything I did in there was to protect Brent and Logan." Magnus looked at him steadily.

"How did you kill Cryer?" He wondered. "You're a fraction as powerful as he is." Darren shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. He was going to kill my friend. I just did what I had to do." He swallowed hard. "I've been saving Brent from monsters since I was ten years old. I wasn't about to stop now."

"You saved him from his father?" Magnus asked. He nodded.

"Yes, that was me."

Magnus and Alec looked at each other. "Well, I'm going to let you live," the warlock said. Darren sighed, relieved.

"Can I see Brent now?" The lovers exchanged another glance.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea quite yet," Magnus said sadly. "When you killed Cryer…the spell on Logan was broken." Darren nodded, lips folded. "I think he needs to take one shock at a time."

"Right," he said, nodding.

"We'll call you when this all calms down," Alec assured.

Magnus was going back up the stairs, gloomy and disheartened. Alec sighed, watching him go before looking back at Darren.

"He's just really worried about him," Alec explained. Darren sighed, looking up at the stairs.

"He…he'll know how sorry I am, won't he?" He breathed.

"He won't blame you. Brent's too kind for that," Alec stated. Darren laughed almost ruefully, nodding.

"I know," he stepped toward the door, looking up again and whispering very softly. "Forgive me."

Magnus ran a hand over his face once he reached the living room, knowing Brent would wake soon and the hard part would begin. He would be just as broken and crushed as Logan, and that would be painful enough.

* * *

"Logan…" Brent moaned, still asleep. The kitten sat up, looking at the bed. "Logan, come back!" He clawed his way up the covers, trying to get to him. Feline or not, he would be there if Brent needed him.

Magnus stopped his climb, plopping him down on the bed himself before shaking Brent awake. "Brent, Brent, wake up! It's alright, just wake up."

His eyes snapped open, hands instantly searching for his glasses, sitting up despite the agony, eyes wild and looking around frantically. "Logan! Where's Logan? Logan!" Chairman Meow curled into himself, hiding behind Magnus' hand.

"Easy, Brent, take it easy," the warlock soothed, handing him his glasses. Brent continued his search with more fervor than before, desperate.

"Where's Logan? Is he alright? What happened?"

Magnus sighed, eyes pained, lips pursed. Behind them, Alec bowed his head. Slowly, the High Warlock moved his hand.

Brent looked at what he'd revealed, at the tiny white kitten with bandages on its paws and one around its stomach and head. He wouldn't normally think anything of it, just a kitten…

With the most astounding and familiar blue eyes he'd ever seen. Logan's eyes.

He could only stare for a moment, tears filling his big brown eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. It wasn't a dream. Logan was… "Oh God…" The feline looked away, heart breaking. "It wasn't a dream," he choked. "God, it wasn't a dream." He shook his head, looking at Magnus, begging for answered. "How?"

Magnus explained, petting Chairman when he knew it was too much for him. He told him everything, thankfully saving time when he discovered Brent already knew about warlocks. He explained what Logan really was, what Cryer had done to him and how the spell had broken when cryer died.

"He wanted to tell you," the warlock continued. Alec nodded. "But…he thought he might lose you if he did." Brent swallowed, looking at Logan.

"Can you change him back?" He whispered, tone unreadable.

"I'm looking into it, but…as of right now, no," he said softly, glancing at Alec with agonized eyes he kept from them.

"You can't heal him either?" He breathed.

"Not sure how to do that to a magical cat," he chortled. Brent nodded in understanding, a tear trekking down his face.

"Can I talk to him…alone?" He wondered. Magnus nodded, standing and taking Alec's arm, leading him downstairs and outside, giving them all the time they needed.

Brent was still ignoring the awful pain his body was using against him, sitting up completely to look at him. Tentatively, he touched him. Logan meowed, leaning into his hand, so sad. "You could have told me," he whispered, nodding. "There was no way I was gonna leave you. I love you. You could have been a Martian with naturally purple skin and I wouldn't have cared. I love you too much to leave you," his voice broke. "Magnus will figure something out, right?" Logan looked down, dejected and hurt. Brent swallowed a sob. "What are we gonna do?" He whispered. "What are we gonna do?" He guided the wounded kitten closer to him.

He meowed, so guilty and humiliated, curling in his chest. Brent laid down on his side, keeping him close, loving him so very, very much. "I don't know if I can do this without you."

* * *

Brent and Logan had been asleep for quite some time now. Alec finally convinced Magnus to get some sleep after hours upon hours of research and testing and cursing, knowing it would be a fitful and restless night.

So when he woke and found himself alone he wasn't surprised. He found Magnus in his study, pouring over books and papers, haggard and weary.

"Magnus, what are you doing?" He said sleepily.

"Helping Logan," he said shortly.

"Baby, come back to bed-"

"I can't," he sighed. "I have to help him. I have to find a way," he explained.

"Magnus-"

"Alexander, you don't understand," he took a deep breath. "When you go so long without knowing what love feels like, or know what it's like to feel the touch of another person who cares about you, forget what it means to hear them say your name or feel them hold you…you don't miss it. You don't know what to miss and you're content with what you have.

"But when you do feel it, once you've felt that other person be right in front of you, heard their heartbeat, memorized the color of their eyes and known what it means to have their presence with you _every__day_, you'd give anything to feel that for the rest of your days.

"To…to have it snatched away like that, without warning or a chance to let it all go is just…it's wrong. I've seen the way Logan and Brent look at each other, I saw how broken and shredded Brent's heart was when he saw what had become of him. And I saw what it did to Logan. He'd never felt love like this before, and I won't make him let it go. If he has to live without Brent…he'll die of a broken heart."

"How do you know all that?" Alec breathed. Magnus looked up at him, eyes bleary and bloodshot.

"How do you think I'd feel if I lost you?"

Alec swallowed, eyes misted. "I'll get you some coffee."


	23. Crazy Cat

23

**Crazy Cat**

Magnus collapsed on the table, sweating and tired, breathing hard. Alec put his hand on his back, rubbing slow circles to soothe him, knowing how hard he'd just pushed himself.

"It's alright," he assured, kissing his cheek to soothe him. "You tried, it's alright."

* * *

Brent opened his eyes, instantly assaulted by early morning sunlight, pale and wet as it filtered through the curtains, blinding him briefly before they adjusted to the room. The sadness hit him next, like a wave crashing into him, threatening to drown him.

_No __Logan,_ his mind said. _You __have __to __live __without __him __again. __Lonely __again. __Tortured __with __your __memories __again. __No __distractions __at __night. __No __warm __hands __or __soothing __words __from __someone __that __just __wants __to __be __there __for __you. __Just __pain. __No __kisses__…__no __love._

He shut his eyes, swallowing hard, a tear on his cheek, shattered.

"Brent?"

He jumped, whipping around to find the source of the voice.

His hair was mussed with sleep, skin bare, fingers clutching the blanket, frightened that he was dreaming.

"Logan?" A sob clogged his throat. He nodded.

They collided, winding around each other, kissing deeply, crying, so happy they couldn't stand it.

"You're here," Brent gulped, holding his tiny face in his hands, being careful not to hurt the bruises and cuts there. "You're…you're human again." Logan squeezed himself closer to him, still crying, still wondering if this were some sick dream that he would be ripped away from.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Brent. I-I didn't mean… they-they hurt you and it's all my fault!" He exclaimed, so guilty, remembering how bloody and broken Brent had been just a few days ago. "I wanted to tell you about me, I did, but I thought-"

"Logan," his voice was still so gently, touching him with his wonderfully soft hands, keeping him safe and warm from the cold and unforgiving thoughts threatening to hurt him. "It's okay." They cried together, mostly happy tears, kissing caressing, so very much in love.

Magnus turned from the doorway to his bedroom, smiling, exhausted and weak, but happy.

He got into bed crawling into Alec's arms, head against his chest.

"I told you you weren't a jerk," the Shadowhunter whispered. Magnus laughed lightly.

"A generous asshole, then," he chuckled. Alec rolled his eyes.

"When should we call Darren?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," the warlock sighed. "Let them have today. They deserve today." Magnus closed his eyes, finally allowing himself rest.

Alec smiled, combing his hair back, love in his eyes. "Saint Magnus," he mused, "I like the sound of this."

* * *

Sweat, quiet moans, heavy and labored breaths.

"Brent."

"Logan."

Lips met, eyes closed, unable to hold it together, unable to stop themselves from holding back, as if either of them wanted to.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Brent, I'm-"

"Me too-"

Then everything was still.

Logan curled against him, cautious of his own wounds forgotten. The pain didn't matter, proving Brent he was there mattered.

Brent buried his face in Logan's hair, breathing deep, the taste of him still on his tongue.

"I love you," he repeated. He couldn't say it enough.

"I love you too." He kept his hands on his face, running his fingers through his soft, white locks.

"I thought I'd have to live without you again," he whispered. "I thought I lost you."

"Me too," Logan whispered, swallowing hard. They closed their eyes, so content.

Brent didn't remember Darren until he woke the next morning.

* * *

"There's no gentle way to do this," Magnus assured, noting how antsy Darren was. "Speak softly, accept any abuse he gives you because you deserve it, but above all, convey you did what you did to protect him." Darren nodded, swallowing. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Brent was his best friend…at least he hoped he still was.

Brent and Logan were finishing up lunch when he came in, healed completely. He paused at the door, watching them giggle and play with each other, tossing potato chips back and forth in the midst of a tickle fight.

He'd never seen such happiness in Brent's eyes, never. Logan was much cuter without stress, pain and heartache on his face, he could admit that, and he looked just as happy as his friend.

It took a moment for the lovers to see him. Brent stood when he did, staring with wide eyes.

And Darren waited. He waited for screaming, yelling, possibly crying and some definite punches to be thrown. He didn't, however, expect his friend to rush him and catch him in a tight hug.

"Y-you're not mad?" He stammered. Brent shook his head, still hugging him.

"How could I be? You saved our lives. Besides that, you're my best friend," he said softly.

"B-but I-"

"I haven't seen you in person for five years and you want to talk about _this_? Hell no. We're talking about everything up to that point, okay?"

Darren grinned. "Okay."

* * *

"…and you know what happened then," the young warlock finished, trailing off. He cleared his throat, shaking his head and brightening after a moment. "Mom says hi," he said happily. Brent smiled. "I asked Stacy to marry me a few months ago. We're getting married this Spring." Brent's smile spread into a giant grin, dimple so deep Logan lost sight of it in his cheek.

"What are my best man duties?" He asked. Darren Beamed.

"I get to come too, right?" Logan asked. Excited. Brent smiled warmly at him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You're my date," he cooed. Now Logan was blushing. Darren smiled at them.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," he said, extending his hand. Logan took it.

"I'm Logan, or, um, Chairman Meow," he mumbled. Darren giggled.

"I'm Darren."

Brent took his phone from his pocket, watching it ring and reading the screen, "I'll be right back," he said, stepping out into the hall that led outside the loft.

Logan waited a beat before jumping off his stool and wrapping his arms around Darren, hugging him as tight as his little arms would allow. He jumped, surprised.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For what?" Darren wondered.

"For saving him from that awful place, for saving him and sending him to me," he whispered. Darren smiled warmly.

"Thank you, but i wasn't what he needed most. That was all you, Logan." It was sappy, yes, but it was true.

* * *

Darren had gone for the night. Logan was asleep on the couch, his head in Brent's lap as he slept and dreamed happily. The taller boy combed through his hair, watching him.

"I guess I should have figured it out," he said softly, glancing up at Magnus. "Now that I know it's really obvious he's a cat." The warlock chuckled a little before the room fell into silence again.

"You do love him, don't you?" He asked seriously, expression blank. Brent stared at him.

"With everything I have," he swore. "I'd spend the rest of my life with him, if he'd have me. He's it. He's everything I've ever wanted, and all I'll ever want. I love him." Magnus smiled, satisfied. He patted his shoulder as he stood.

"Good to know," he nodded. "I'm glad you're the one that decided to help him at that party, Brent. If it had been anyone else, I don't know that he'd be here right now." He left the room, leaving Brent flustered and pinked.

"What did you do?" Alec demanded. The warlock frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Alec glared.

"Don't you play dumb with me, Magnus Obsidian Bane. Tell me what you just did." The High Warlock shut the door, grabbing his beloved by the waist and kissing him deeply. His fingers grazed the back of his neck, sending a shock wave of goosebumps over the Shadowhunter's spine, which only intensified when Magnus' tongue was added to the hormonal cocktail in their mouths.

"Nothing nearly as miraculous as what I'm about to do to _you_, Alexander," he grinned devilishly. Alec swallowed, allowing Magnus to assault his mouth again with his languid and skillful tongue.

"You're really food at changing the subject," he gasped. Magnus grinned, hand slithered to the inside of his thigh, turning his angel to butter.

"Eight-hundred years of practice, my love," he whispered, letting his lips brush against his. Alec was putty, absolute Jell-O. Any and all prospects of fighting this faded away, futile.

"I hate you," he said shakily. Magnus grinned, eyes bright in the dark room. Alec understood then he was defeated, immediately.

"I love you too, darling," he cooed.

* * *

Brent frowned, blushing when he identified the noises coming from Magnus' room. He wanted to turn up the T.V., but the remote was out of reach, and the last thing he wanted to do was wake the sweet, sleeping boy on his lap. She he endured the awkward.

"Magnus, oh _God_, yes! More, _more_. Gohod, right there. MORE!"

"Oh boy," Brent breathed.

"Mmm, Alexander!" Where'd you learn _that_? Brent winced. "Oh no, you get back here…"

"Slow down, oh God, Mag, if you don't I'll- OH!"

Logan jumped awake, looking around. "Whu wassat?" he said, still sleep ridden.

"Magnus, good God, _Magnus_!"

"Just getting started, darling…"

The feline's eyes grew, instantly awake. "Oh my God _GROSS!_" He sat up, grabbing Brent's hands and shoving his feet in his shoes and taking their jackets. "THANKS FOR TRAUMATISING MY BOYFRIEND!" He called. Brent redder than a ripened tomato, smiled a little.

* * *

They arrived at Brent's some twenty minutes later, Brent still blushing, Logan still fuming.

"He could've muffled the door. Freakin' jerk. What an awful thing to do," he growled.

"Logan-"

"Can't they _control_ themselves? He's eight-hundred years old and still acts like a sex-crazed teenager!"

"Logan-"

"And _Alec_-"

"Logan!" Brent grabbed his shoulders. "Relax." He kissed him gently, deeply, lips coaxing the smaller boy's mouth open to get deeper. Logan whimpered a little.

Their love making a few days ago was desperate, longing, whirling madness, unlike either of them had ever experienced. But he wanted now, what they both wanted, was the slow, soft, gentle touch of the other, that clumsy tenderness they'd fallen in love with what felt like years ago.

Logan pulled the hat from his head, tossing it away with his hoodie. He kissed Brent's neck and under his jaw, causing the taller boy to coo softly, eyes closing. Logan gently eased the glasses from his nose, setting them aside and working on the buttons of his sweater. Brent choked, breath hitching in his chest. He fell into he neck, gentle and tender lips on his skin.

Logan sighed softly, biting his lip and taking the sweater from Brent's broad shoulders. The ever compliant boy allowed it, moving to take off his t-shirt. He hesitated. After Cryer's treatment his appearance was even worse than before. The scars just as deep and gruesome, just with more company than usual.

"Shh…" the smaller boy soothed, kissing his cheek. "You're beautiful, Brent. Remember?" He said gently. Brent nodded, swallowing hard and taking off the shirt while Logan shed his own.

The feline gasped aloud, eyes huge, face pale. Brent winced, trying to cover himself. "What?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"They're gone," he breathed. He frowned.

"What's gone?" Logan pointed to his torso.

He looked down.

Smooth, flawless, untouched, unblemished skin looked back at him. No scars, no burns, no physical trace of his father's abuse. Logan reached out, touching him, hand shaking.

"Brent…"

His eyes were filled with tears, insecurity still there, but at least now he could feel a little safer, a little less exposed and horrific when he was with Logan like this.

"You know I loved you with them, right?" Logan asked. Brent nodded, a tear slipping to his face. They kissed, Logan's hands on his smooth skin, touching his back as well, noting the gentle warmth and softness that he felt in his hands was here too.

They held each other, slowly becoming naked, tangling together, friction, sweet and slow, and a seeping sweat binding them together. They kissed over and over, Logan's lips kissing all over his clear skin, making him jump and gasp, the numbness from damaged nerves gone, everything new, wonderful and beautiful again. And Logan. Constant, beautiful, wonderful, loving Logan. He wanted him as his, not just now, while they made love. But for the rest of his natural life and even beyond that.

"Marry me," Brent breathed.

He blanched, staring up at him. "What?"

He smiled. "Marry me." Logan broke into a grin.

"Really?" He gulped. Brent nodded, smiling as well.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he stated firmly, kissing him. "There is no one else in the world I want to be with. I almost lost you, and I don't want to live another second longer without knowing you'll always be with me…if you want me."

"I want to marry you," he nodded, eyes bleary. "I want to marry you more than anyone's wanted to marry anybody!"

They laughed, rolling in the sheets, kissing, smiling and crying.

"It won't be right away," Brent whispered. "but…but soon."

"Soon," Logan repeated.

Another deep, longing and wonderful kiss.

"I'm so glad I found you at that party."

Logan looked at him, still just as beautiful, soft, gentle and handsome as the first time he'd laid eyes on him. Only now that beauty went beyond his skin and into his soul. When he first saw him, Brent was someone he wanted to talk to. Now, as they lay here, tangled and in love, he was someone he wanted to marry.

Magnus would kill him.

**END**

**-Oh my goodness, thank you all SOO much. Will there be a sequel? It's a high possibility ;) Thank you, thank you, thank you for following this and reading it, and reviewing it and having just as fun with it as I have. I hope to hear from you all again very soon, and if you like my MI work, my newest fic "Deep Runes" will be making a debut within the next week or so. God bless and take it easy!-**


End file.
